The Search For Golden Times
by AnimationGirl
Summary: Sequel to Behind The Golden Eyes. A new enemy has left the shadows on his search for power. His plan is to get rid of Tigress, and now she and her friends must stop him. But problems just won't leave them alone.
1. Prologue

A/N: So here we are! Sorry for the wait, I was gone in some days… So are you all ready for the sequel? Let's take the information first, shall we? For all new readers, I am a girl from Denmark so English isn't my mother-language so there will be some spelling-mistakes. Please forgive for that.

And if you hadn't read my story 'Behind The Golden Eyes' then I will suggest you to do it. If not then you probably won't understand anything of this.

This chapter will start about some of my OC's (yes people, Lu Chu and Piao is back!), but there will be about Tigress and the other characters in the end of this chapter and the rest of the story will be about them. You'll find out.

Just if you didn't understand the chapter completely; the four 'happenings' is on different places and time. Not years, just about some weeks. Not that it is so important.

Nope, I still don't own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times,** **Prologue **

Listening to other peoples' conversation had never been a thing she enjoyed to do. But now it just happened. The mountain cat had been walking through the halls, ordered to bring one of the masters in the Dragon Palace a cup of tea. But on her way while passing a door she heard a name being mentioned. Tigress' name.

It had been faint, but Lu Chu was sure that she had heard right. Without making any sounds she had opened the door and sneaked inside. Now she was hiding behind a pillar, unseen for the masters' eyes.

"It is absolutely insane!"

"The dragons leave us with no choice. There must be a Dragon Queen."

"But her?"

"There are no other options. The traditions are clear."

"You can't mean we will have to serve her. She will ruin the Dragon City. Everything we have fought for will be destroyed."

"Are you disobeying our masters?" The voice was louder than the others and the entire hall became silent. Lu Chu held back her breath, knowing she would be punished if they found her.

"You should be ashamed. The dragons have chosen her and we will gladly follow their orders. If not, then we will bring shame over ourselves."

"But how will we convince her? I trained her in the time she was here, and one thing I learned was that she is even more stubborn than her mother. How will you make her listen?"

"I will make sure that she will receive a letter that will explain the situation. If she refuses, then we'll have to force her."

"And how will you do that?"

"I know her weak spot. She _will_ do what we say."

"We have our decision then. Master Tigress will be our next Dragon Queen. Meeting is over."

A loud murmuring told Lu Chu that the masters were starting to leave the hall. Before they would notice her she quickly sneaked back out of the door. Just as she had taken a deep breath, the door flung open and the masters came out. The mountain cat quickly bowed for them, keeping her glance on the ground. Her heart started to beat faster as Master Lynx stopped in front of her.

"I see our tea has come. Thank you, servant." With that he and the others took the cups and disappeared. Lu Chu watched them go, stunned over the fact that no one knew about her lack of discipline. Though, Tigress was her friend and friends helped each other. Of course she had listened even though it could be dangerous for her.

But now she understood that it was Tigress who was in danger. She had to warn her before it was too late. The mountain hurried down the halls and soon she found the person she was looking after.

"Piao!" The antelope turned around when he heard someone call his name.

"Why the hurry?" He asked when he saw the running servant. But he soon understood that it was more serious than he thought.

"Problems," Lu Chu shortly said, her green eyes big. "We need to send a letter to Master Tigress now!"

* * *

><p>"You got to be kidding me!"<p>

"Are you insane?"

"This is madness!"

"Silence!" Wang thundered and the many Shadow Warriors immediately fell quiet. "The decision has already been made. Not by me, but Jiao-Long. It was his last wish that his daughter should become our next leader."

One of the warriors stood up. "I refuse! We promised to follow Jiao-Long and not some girl that suddenly appears." A murmuring told Wang that there was some agreement about it.

"And by not accepting his daughter then you have broken that promise," a new voice sounded from the crowd. "I say that we should tell her about her father's decision. Then she can choose what she would do."

"Maybe she will just stay at the Jade Palace. What then?"

"What about not telling her about it? She will probably just refuse anyway."

Suddenly, a warrior stepped forward. "I just received new information from our spies. The masters of the Dragon Palace have decided to make Master Tigress their new Dragon Queen."

The entire crowd became silent. Wang entered his position on a high rock so everyone could see him. "Then the choice has been made. We cannot allow her to serve them. They will force her to do what they want and then she will be a great threat to us. I suggest that we will follow Master Jiao-Long's last orders. Any other ideas?"

But no one said a word. Wang continued, "Alright then. I'll send a letter that will inform Enlai about the situation. Then he can tell her and bring her here."

The Shadow Warriors slowly started to leave the meeting, returning to the things they had left when Wang had called them. Some were satisfied, some were angry, though they were all nervous for what would happen now.

* * *

><p>The leopard sent the spy a cold glance. "You wished my attention?"<p>

"Yes, Master. I have been travelling a long way to bring you important news," the hooded figure told him.

"I see… So what have you of information?" The leopard studied him closely with his yellow eyes.

His servant bowed deeply once again. "Master Tigress of the Jade Palace had been chosen for the leader of both the Elders and the Shadow Warriors."

"So the next Dragon Queen is on the same time the leader of their enemy?" The leopard threw his head back and laughed darkly. "How interesting."

"Indeed, Master."

"But how about the tigress herself? Does she know about her new titles?" The leopard left his throne and walked closer to his spy.

The person shook his hooded head. "I haven't heard so, Master. Though, I haven't been close enough to the Valley of Peace to see if it had happened. I chose travelling towards you instead," he explained, hoping that his master wouldn't see it as a mistake.

"But her acknowledge won't last long. I'll make sure of that."

The spy looked up from the floor. "May I ask you what your plan is, Master?"

"My plan is simple. Why waste time on finding her when I can make her come to me?" The leopard started to walk back and forth, his mind in deep thoughts. "This is absolutely perfect. What more could I ask for? Two titles by killing one simple master."

"But… But you must not forget, Master, that she is a skilled kung fu warrior, trained by Master Shifu himself!"

The leopard simple waved with his paw as if he blew the facts away. "Of course I know that. I know more about her than she self does. She won't be a problem."

"I don't understand. What will you make her do?" The spy would have said more but when the leopard's massive form was just in front of him he became silent.

"Don't destroy your little head by worrying about that. My plan can't go wrong." The leopard turned around to face his throne. "But tell me, spy, how fast are you at spreading rumors?"

* * *

><p>"Enlai!" Tigress roared as the male tiger jumped at her, destroying her balance so the both rolled down at the hill like a ball of fur. When they finally stopped, Tigress was lying with her back on the ground with the world spinning around in front of her eyes. Enlai was on the top of her, forcing her down.<p>

"Wasn't that funny?" he panted, his eyes sparkling.

But Tigress wasn't exactly enjoying his surprise. "You are acting like a kitten!"

"Why not make sparring fun?" Enlai grinned at her. But suddenly his smile disappeared.

Maybe Tigress didn't like playing games like a cub, but one thing was sure; she wouldn't lose to Enlai. In a flash they had shifted places. Now Tigress was pushing him down while he only could look up at her. "I win." She was silent in a second before adding, "Again."

Enlai just smiled mockingly at her. "Who is now the kitten?"

"I am not…" Tigress couldn't say more because it was too late. Enlai had done the same movement like her, and now she was lying on her back.

"Just make her angry and she'll lose her focus," Enlai teased her, while pushing her down in the grass.

Tigress rolled her eyes. "How unbeatable you are."

"I am, aren't I? Strong, fast, charming, good…" Once again the roles had been shifted. Tigress was now pinning him down, triumph visible in her golden eyes.

"And just make him talk about himself and he will forget all about his surroundings." None of them had forgotten their sharp tongues in the three months that had went since she had arrived in the Jade Palace.

Enlai didn't seem like her comment had hurt him. "Yeah, I'm… Oh! Hi, Master Shifu."

Tigress immediately froze and turned her head around to try and spot her master. But there was no one to see. In that same second she realized that, Enlai made his move.

"Just mention her master's name and she'll be so scared that she will freeze." He had a strong grip on her arms, making sure that she couldn't escape this time.

"I am not scared!" Tigress hissed at the male tiger, but then removed her focus from him. Her eyes first glanced on the sky for then to finally look at something behind him.

Enlai shook his striped head. "Oh no. I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to trick me to look back so you can win, but that won't happen."

"Enlai, look!" Tigress tried, but he only pushed her down harder.

"I told you, Tigress, it won't work."

Tigress sneered at him. "Just look. There is a messenger!"

"You are a terrible liar, Tigress. Did you really think that I would…? Oh, who am I kidding?" He quickly looked over his back, not able to control his curiosity. "See? There is no…. Wait! There is actually a messenger! Who would have thought that?"

The female tiger lost her patience and roughly shoved him of her. "Idiot!" Tigress murmured while they both turned to the black goose that was waiting for them on a nearby rock. The goose coughed, a sign to Enlai that he should come closer.

"Private business," he quickly murmured before leaving Tigress so he could talk with the messenger alone.

Tigress completely understood what he meant. When he said 'private business', he really said 'it's something about the Shadow Warriors'. It was like when she had gotten a day off and she told Shifu that she 'would go down to the village' and he would answer 'be careful'. The real conversation was actually; 'I will go down and visit Enlai no matter how much you are against it' and then the answer 'keep him on a safe distance, and if you are not home be dinner I will personally come and drag you out of his hut'. But with using the first sentences, the student and the master both avoided too many words and the argument that would probably come if they used the second method.

"Argh! Did you really have to stop now? It was so fun watching!"

"Mantis!" Viper hissed while they slithered closer. "But have to admit they are cut together."

Tigress' ears flattened against her skull. "You have no idea of what you are saying."

"Come on, Tigress!" Po exclaimed as he along with the rest of the Five walked towards her. "We all saw you two playing like sweet, cute, soft kitties!"

"Do you dare say that again, panda?" Tigress asked him, taking one step closer to him.

Po quickly stepped back. "Probably not."

"Good," Tigress said before turning away from him.

Mantis jumped up on her shoulder. "So what's going on? Who's the messenger?"

"Someone who brings news from the Shadow Warriors," Tigress simply answered. Though, she could feel how she began to be nervous. There was something about the situation that wasn't right. She liked when everything was calm, when Enlai was in the Valley of Peace and she didn't heard anything about the Shadow Warriors or the Dragon Palace. The painful memories kept haunting her.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Viper asked, feeling how tense her tiger friend was.

"I guess we finds out now," Crane said, pointing at Enlai with his beak. The male tiger was walking towards them and by the serious look on his face Tigress understood that something wasn't right.

Being the first to face him, Tigress was of course the first who could ask him about the thing they all were wondering about. "What did he say?" she asked, briefly glancing at the goose who now was flying away from the Jade Palace's grounds.

Enlai held two letters up in front of her. "We have problems."

* * *

><p>AN: Done! Sorry for the shortness, it's a prologue. The next chapter will be longer. And before anyone can ask; yes, there will be more of the Five and Po and this story, and yes, there will be Tigress/Enlai romance. Don't worry, it will all come. Thanks for reading.


	2. Attacked By Problems

A/N: Thank you all for the warm welcome to this sequel. Your reviews are appreciated! So thank you!

You will of course hear more about the new villain. Believe when I say that I have more surprises for you in this story! Our Kung Fu Heroes has only seen some of the problems that will find them…

I don't own Kung Fu Panda; we all know that DreamWorks does.

**The Search For Golden Times, Attacked By Problems **

"Let me see," Tigress said, breaking the tense silence that had been after Enlai had finished reading up the letter. Her paw grabbed the letter and her golden eyes quickly read the words. To her fear she understood that Enlai hadn't been lying. This wasn't good…

"But Tigress can't leave. She just came back!" Viper exclaimed, and slithered her way up to her friend and curled her long body around the tiger's paw. She would not lose her sister one more time.

The others watched as Tigress read the letter one more time. Crane was the first to speak, "So what are you going to do?"

Tigress eyes looked around as if she was searching for some sort of escape. "I am not sure…" She turned back to Enlai who was leaning against a rock. "What do you know? Are they serious about their threat?"

"We don't joke about stuff like that."

"You know, if you take out some of the many words, then the message is pretty simple. 'Come and be our leader or we will attack your home," Mantis said from Monkey's shoulder.

"Isn't there something that they don't tell us? Like why they want her as the leader? Didn't they hate her?" Monkey asked Tigress and Enlai as they were the ones who knew most about the mysterious warriors.

But it was Po who answered him. "Didn't the letter say it was because Tigress' dad wanted it?" Just as he said the word 'dad' they all glanced worried at Tigress. They all knew that it was a sore subject. Even though Tigress wouldn't admit it, then it was clear that she still was grieving over both of her parents' dead. But the tiger's face didn't reveal anything, she was like a statue.

"Monkey is right. They want Tigress as their leader because they don't her as an enemy."

They all turned around to face Enlai who was still calmly staring at them.

"What do you…?"

"You know it was stupid not telling me it, Tigress. When did you receive the letter from the Dragon Palace?" Enlai asked her, anger just under his normally calm voice.

The others stared at her, unsure of what they just had heard. What was going on? Tigress just glared at Enlai, her face and voice like stone, "And how do you know?"

He held up the second letter, the one he still hadn't told them what was about. "I got an excellent source, a trusted friend who also in fact is a Shadow Warrior. Now, just tell me what they wrote or I'll force it out of you."

"You think I am scared of you?"

"Just say it!"

Tigress' eyes didn't leave his. "They simple told me that I was destined to become the Dragon Queen, and if I didn't come to the Dragon City within two weeks, they would have to force me."

"And what did you answer?"

"I didn't. The letter was burned after I read it. Then a little after, there came a letter from Lu Chu and Piao, telling me about the Elders' plan. I wrote back that I already knew and was trying to find a way out of it."

Enlai rested his head in his paws. "And you didn't think that I might wanted to know about it?"

"The Elders have no right to try and decide over my life. I will not do what they say, so the letter wasn't important."

"Not important? Not important! Tigress, this is definitely…"

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt you guys, but can you please explain what's going on?" The two tigers had forgotten that there were other than themselves in the world, so when they heard Po's voice they both looked at him surprised.

Enlai was the first to speak, "Tigress here is now both the Dragon Queen and the leader of the Shadow Warriors."

The female tiger snorted, "Is? Let me make this clear, Enlai; I am not even one of those things!"

"Well, you will be soon or else this valley will have more trouble than you can imagine."

Mantis saw his chance and joined the conversation, "What kind of problems?"

"If she does not do what they say then there won't last long before the Valley of Peace will be visited by the Masters of the Dragon City and their soldiers, plus the Shadow Warriors. And believe me, we are more powerful and stronger than you think," Enlai told them, making them all dead quiet.

"So Tigress will have to say yes to them?" Po asked, revealing his and the others' fears.

Enlai sighed deeply, "But then there is another problem. She can't be both. The Elders and the Shadow Warriors is each other's enemy, and there is no way she can be the leader for them both. Then I can guarantee that they will be more than angry. And she can't just choose one of them without the Valley of Peace getting attacked."

"So we have problems?" Mantis asked, understanding what was going on.

The male tiger gave him a grim smile. "More than we can handle."

"Wait," They all turned back to Tigress, surprised over her outburst. "_We_ don't have problems. _I_ have problems and it is going to me that will fix them. You guys don't need to…"

"Come on, Tigress. We are all going to help you, and you know that. We are not going to let you down in a situation like this," Po told her, and the others nodded in agreement.

"We better tell Master Shifu. Maybe he has a solution to all of this," Viper said, trying to calm down the situation. Tigress shortly nodded and they all turned to find their master. Though, one remained standing.

Enlai coughed to get their attention and it worked, "Uhm, we are not exactly finished." He held up the second letter again. "There is more."

* * *

><p>"What?" Master Shifu exclaimed for the third time. Tigress flattened her ears; she had just received her master's anger and disappointment when she finally had told him about the letter from the Dragon City. Master Shifu had been furious; according to him she had not been thinking, and now she had to start to care about her own security. Tigress had hoped he had calmed down by now, but after Enlai had told the red panda about the new threat she could forget everything about a calm master.<p>

"And why haven't I heard of any of this before now?" the red panda demanded, glaring at them all before finally laying his glance on Enlai.

The male tiger returned it without even blinking. "Well, we first heard about it fifteen minutes ago. Except for Tigress who kept it as a secret, which she should be punished for." Tigress silently growled at him, but Enlai simple decided to ignore it.

"Enough. If or how Tigress will be punished will be up to my decision. Now, I want you to tell everything you know about this Xi-Wang, gardener." Master Shifu turned to Enlai who was leaning back in his chair.

"Us Shadow Warriors has known him for a long time now. Some have met him, others have only heard stories about him. I myself belong to the second part. He was an old friend of Jiao-Long, and in a short time they actually worked together as the leaders of the Shadow Warriors. I believe it was some years after you were born, Tigress. But it didn't work out."

They all stared at him with wide eyes. "Why?" Po asked him, sensing something important in the male tiger's story.

"Jiao-Long had always made it clear that our only enemy was the Masters of the Dragon City. But Xi-Wang wanted more. He meant that we shouldn't be hiding for China, but show everyone our power. Jiao-Long refused to let that happen, so they decided that they should go different ways."

"And then Xi-Wang swore eternal revenge?" Po was now leaning over the table towards Enlai, his eyes wild of excitement.

"No." And the panda dropped his smile. "Actually, they were still friends for as much as I know. Though, I don't believe that Jiao-Long saw him so much after that. This is the first time that he has come out of his hiding place," Enlai told them, recalling old memories.

"And now he wants to kill Tigress?"

Enlai turned his attention to Mantis who had been the one who asked him. "Yes. He believes that if he kills her then he will get both of her titles."

"But isn't that, you know, impossible? If Tigress can't be both, then why can he?" Po asked, curious about this new enemy.

The male tiger shrugged, "I only got the necessary information, not a book about how Xi-Wang's brain works."

"Well, I understand the Shadow Warrior leader thing, but doesn't he have to be a woman to be the Dragon _Queen_?" Mantis asked with a smirk.

"Unless she is hiding something, then I don't believe that Tigress have a daughter. That means that if she dies then there will be no next Dragon Queen, and then the throne will be free for him to take," Enlai explained them all.

Mantis was the next to speak, "Let's take a look on the problems. The Elders wants Tigress as the Dragon Queen and the Shadow Warriors as their leader. She can't be both because then there will be war. She can't choose one of them because then there will be war. And she can't refuse being both of them because then there will be war. On the top of that there is a crazy leopard out to kill her to get her titles. Did I miss something?"

Viper sighed deeply, "Thanks for lightning up the mood, Mantis."

"Well, it is the truth so…"

"What about focusing on how we can get rid of these problems?" Crane said to make people calm down.

Finally, Tigress joined the conversation, "Crane's right. Any ideas?"

But silent hang in the air, not making the situation any better. Master Shifu then turned to Enlai, "You seemed to be the one who knows most about all this. What do you suggest, gardener?"

"First of all, being a gardener is something I do. My name is Enlai."

"I know that," was Shifu's simple answer to that. He glared at the male tiger with hard eyes, "Do you or do you not have any suggestions of what to do now?"

"I say that we should face Xi-Wang before he comes here. If we wait it will only become worse. He has contact to some of the Shadow Warriors and some are considering joining his army. Not all wants to hide on our mountain anymore, and now when Jiao-Long is dead, then they can easily leave to Xi-Wang."

"You know where he lives?" Tigress asked him, surprised over his knowledge about it.

Enlai held up his paws, "Don't believe that I am considering joining him 'cuz I am not. I just heard rumors that he lives on a mountain some days travel from ours."

"Why is it so popular living on mountains?" Po murmured sarcastically, but Enlai heard him.

"Because it is harder for people to find you when you are living like that. Did any of you know about the Shadow Warriors before Tigress came back?" They all shook their heads. "No, I didn't think so," Enlai finished and folded his paws.

"And how are thinking that we should stop him?" Tigress asked the male tiger who met her glance.

"If we defeat him in a battle then he has lost his honor. If he wins…"

"Then he get what he wants," Tigress finished for him. She thought about for some seconds before continuing, "So we basically just challenge him first before he will come here?"

Enlai nodded slowly, "I see you get the point."

"And what about the other problems?"

"Hopefully, while we are gone they will leave the valley alone when they hear that you are not there. After we have defeated Xi-Wang, then we can try and find a peacefully solution on that."

"Then you'll all leave tomorrow. I'll stay here if it happens that the valley will be attack even with Tigress gone."

"Yes, Master." His student bowed to their master, while Enlai remained standing.

Master Shifu shortly glanced at him, before turning his attention to Tigress, "You will stay here. I believe you and I have something to talk about."

Her friends sent her glances that said 'good luck'. But before Enlai left the room, he leaned close to Tigress and whispered into her ear, "Fear the anger of the mouse." By the way Master Shifu ears twitched it seemed like he had heard what the male tiger had called him. Though, he master didn't drop his mask and remained calm.

Then Enlai walked out of the kitchen too, leaving Tigress alone with her master. The tiger didn't leave her chair, but waited for Master Shifu to speak. Though, he remained standing with his back turned to her.

"Do you understand why I am disappointed?"

Tigress lowered her head by his question. "Yes, Master."

"And I can trust you when you are saying that it won't happen again?"

"Yes, Master."

Shifu sighed, and finally turned around to face her. "Tigress, by not telling me about the letter you didn't only bring yourself in danger but the valley as well."

"Master, I…"

But the master held up his paw to silent her. "You don't have to be ashamed of your past, Tigress. I know that you are trying to forget it, but I will ask you to stop trying that. It will not bring you any good."

"I am not ashamed," Tigress protested, but again the paw told her to be quiet.

"I just want you to understand that you can't ignore your past. Now, let us to talk about your journey. This gardener… Do you trust him?"

Tigress blinked, surprised by the question. She quickly pulled herself, "Yes, Master. I do."

"And do you doubt his decision about facing Xi-Wang?"

The tiger shook her striped head, "No, Master. I believe that defeating Xi-Wang will be the best and simplest way to stop this."

"I see. While you are gone I'll try and find a way to convince the Elders and the Shadow Warriors to leave you alone. I am sure they can handle themselves without you. And after all, the Jade Palace will always need you most," Shifu told her while giving her one of his rare smiles.

Tigress tried to smile back, but the worried thoughts made it hard. What if Master Shifu couldn't find a way to help her? The last thing she wanted was war, but right now things weren't going her way.

"Before you leave I want you to promise me something."

"Anything, Master."

"I don't doubt that you'll make sure that the others will be safe, but I want you, Tigress, to also think a little about yourself. Don't do anything that could bring you in unnecessary danger. Will you promise me that?"

In some seconds Tigress was too stunned to speak. "Ye… Yes, Master. I promise."

"Good. And you do know that it means that you'll keep an eye on that gardener-boy."

"Enlai," Tigress corrected it.

Master Shifu lifted his eyebrow, "The gardener. Keep him on a distant and don't be alone with him. As a Shadow Warrior he isn't one you can't trust fully."

"You don't have to worry, Master. He won't be a problem," Tigress said, trying to act serious. But just the thought of Enlai as a dangerous traitor seemed funny to her. She knew the male tiger better than everyone. But she had the suspicion that it wasn't because he was a Shadow Warrior that Shifu didn't trust him.

"You can go now," Master Shifu told her, and Tigress rose from her chair, "But before you go packing, please send the gardener in here. I need to have a little talk with him."

Tigress bowed to him, "Yes, Master." She left the kitchen and found her friends just outside.

"So how did it go? Was the punishment hard?" Mantis was the first to ask when they saw her.

But the female tiger shook her head, "We just talked," she then turned to Enlai, "And he wants to see you now."

Enlai's smile seemed to fade. "The anger of the mouse?" he asked, sounding a little nervous which was unlike him.

"I guess you have to find out by yourself. You better go now; Master Shifu don't like when people are late." Tigress told him, holding back a smirk. Now it was his turn to face the master.

Po walked over and patted the male tiger's back, "Good luck, buddy." Enlai sent them all a last glance and walked back into the kitchen.

"You think he is going to survive?" Mantis asked, somehow serious.

"Master Shifu knows that we need him to guide us to Xi-Wang, so Enlai will be fine," Tigress answered. Though, she couldn't wait to see the look on Enlai's face when he comes out. Maybe he now will learn to respect Master Shifu. Tigress then noticed that Viper had laid the letters on the floor and was busy with reading them one more time. The tiger leaned down to her, "Can I see?"

Viper handed her them, and the tiger started reading them again. There had to be some way to get out of this. But it was just like Enlai had told her. The first letter was most written to her; telling them that she had to be their leader. The next was from Enlai's trusted friend that told them the whole situation about the leader-thing, and warned them about Xi-Wang and his plan. Tigress trusted Enlai, but could she trust his friend that she didn't even know?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Enlai came out of the kitchen with a shocked expression on his face.

"How did it go?" Crane asked him, but Enlai ignored the question and walked directly towards Tigress.

"Can you please promise me that you for once will try and stay out of danger?" He begged her, his eyes in panic. Suddenly Tigress smiled as she understood why he was freaking out. Master Shifu had probably threatened him; if she got just a single scratch then it would be the male tiger's fault which meant that Shifu would punish him.

Just then Master Shifu walked out of the door, and Enlai immediately took once step away from Tigress, paws behind his back. The red panda eyed him critically, but then moved his glance to his students. "Make sure you all get a good night sleep. You'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Master." His student bowed to him.

Master Shifu then returned his eyes on Enlai, "And you…"

"Are leaving now," the male tiger finished for him, "See you tomorrow, guys." And with that Enlai quickly left the palace to return back to his hut.

The students walked towards the barracks while sharing thoughts about their new journey. "So if you are the Dragon Queen should we then bow to you?"

Tigress face-palmed at the question, "No, Mantis. There is no reason to do that. And I am _not _the Dragon Queen."

"You do realize that if you were the Shadow Warriors' leader then Enlai would have to do what you told him to," the insect pointed out before walking into his room as anyone else.

With a little smile on her face, Tigress closed the door to her room. "Maybe not such a bad idea after all…"

* * *

><p>AN: And here is the second chapter. Sorry for the lack of action, but we have just started the story. But I tried to make this chapter fun, so I hope I made some of you smile.


	3. Filled Minds

A/N: Here I am! Let's bring some action into this story, shall we? I got a lot of plans, so you won't be bored ;)

Sorry for the kind of late. I was so sure that I was going to post it yesterday, but then the chapter suddenly went different than I thought. Well, it is here now!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda, and I hope that none of you believed I did.

**The Search For Golden Time, Filled Minds **

"Do you think he forgot it?"

"Nah, he is probably just sleeping."

"Then let us wake him up," Tigress said, ending the conversation. Not wanting to waste time, she simple kicked down the door in one move.

Po walked beside her, "You know you just could have knocked." But Tigress ignored him and walked into the hut. When the dust had lay down she understood that there was no one home. Only some lonely furniture was inside the hut, and the tiger they were searching for was missing.

"So where could he be?" Mantis asked causing Tigress to growl softly.

"I don't know, but he better be here soon."

They walked outside again with no other choice than waiting for Enlai to come back. "I think I can fix this," Po told them while picking up the door. He carefully put it back to place, and smiled when he saw that it remained standing, "See? As good as new!"

"Yeah, only when people don't open it," Monkey snickered and lifted his hand to grab the doorknob. But Po quickly hit the hand away.

"Then we'll make sure that no one opens it."

"Then how is Enlai going to get in?"

"He isn't," Tigress interrupted them, "He is coming with us."

"But where is he?" Mantis asked, and they all glanced at Tigress.

The tiger lifted her arms in despair. "What?" she hissed, "Why should I know?"

"Well, you spend a lot of time with him so…"

"And what exactly are you saying, Mantis?"

"You know that we could actually see you while you were sparring yesterday."

"One word, Mantis, and I'll…"

"Save you strength, Tigress. You are going to need it." Enlai suddenly jumped between the insect and the tiger, stopping them from fighting even more. "Missed me?" he asked, turning to Tigress.

The female tiger crossed her arms, "And where have you been?"

Enlai simply shrugged, "Many places."

"And you are not going to tell me where?"

"You didn't tell me about the letters, did you? Now, shouldn't we be going? We have some travel to do." With that Enlai turned around to start walking. "Aren't you coming?" he asked over his shoulder.

Tigress was about to give him a sarcastic answer, when a loud crash was heard. They all turned around to see Enlai's door on the ground again and Mantis standing beside it. "I don't know my own strength!" the insect exclaimed, but Enlai only sighed and turned to Tigress.

"Was it really necessary?"

"It was you who was late," Tigress answered and started to walk.

Enlai left the door and followed her, "It wasn't even locked! You know you are going to pay for it, right?"

"Just guide the way, gardener," she told him, hissing at the last part. Enlai stopped walking, surprised by the change in her tone. Tigress didn't as much as look back but only walked faster.

Viper of course sensed that something was wrong and followed the tiger, while the boys created the back of the group. "Tigress, he was only joking."

"I know, Viper. It's just…" the tiger trailed of and nervously but her lip. Viper saw it and that only made her worry grow.

"Tigress, are you alright. With all these things happening… Does it bother you?"

The female tiger made a dark chuckle, "I am now forced to be the Dragon Queen and the leader of the Shadow Warriors, and if I refuse then they will attack you. And then there is Xi-Wang who is out to kill me. Yes, Viper, of course it bothers me."

"I am sorry that it all happens to you, Tigress. You don't deserve it after all what you've already been through," Viper tried to comfort her, "But we are here, Tigress, and we are going to help you."

"I know you are, and for that I am thankful. But…" The sentence ended in a yawn and the tiger blinked sleepily with her eyes.

"Bad night?" Viper asked, noticing her friend's tired face.

Tigress nodded, "Couldn't sleep. Too much in my mind."

Suddenly it was Viper who was looking nervous. "What?" Tigress asked, knowing that there was something that the snake hadn't told her.

Viper sighed and looked at her with big eyes, "Tigress, you do realize that we'll come by the Shadow Warriors' mountain?"

The tiger immediately froze. "Tigress…" But the feline turned away from Viper and walked back to Enlai. With a paw on his shoulder she pushed him away from the others.

"You and I need to talk now," she told him causing him to widened his eyes.

"About what?"

"Enlai, do we come close to the Mountain of the Shadow Warriors?"

"Well, yes. It's the fastest way. But if it is the Shadow Warriors you are worrying about, then calm down. I know some secret routes that will lead us over the mountain without them knowing it."

"We are not going to climb that mountain," Tigress told him with a hard voice.

"What? It will take us three extra days then. It will be foolish!" Enlai tried but the female tiger cut him off.

Tigress took one step closer to him and looked him directly into the eyes, "We are _not _going to climb that mountain," she repeated.

"Why?" he asked, his voice just as hard as hers.

"None of your business, gardener," she growled at him, "You lead us so we can get to Xi-Wang without climbing the mountain."

Enlai threw up his paws, "As you want it, Dragon Queen."

At his sneer, Tigress widened her eyes but quickly pulled herself together, "You didn't…"

"Oh, yes I did. Any problems with that, my queen?"

Tigress was about to jump at him when two arms caught her from behind. The female tiger squirmed in the panda's grasp, but he didn't let go. "Get of me right now, Po, or I'll…"

"Come on! We have only been walking in a half hour and you two are already fighting."

"Po is right. Either you two are going to calm down or you, Tigress, will have to go home to the Jade Palace."

Tigress stared at Viper with big eyes, "What? Why me?"

"Because Enlai is the only one who knows the way to Xi-Wang. Now, are you two going to act like adults or what?"

"As long she doesn't attack me then I am fine," Enlai told them and Tigress gave him a look that could kill.

Viper turned to the female tiger who was still being hold by Po even though she had stopped fighting, "And you, Tigress?"

"If he is going to shut up then yes."

"Good! Po, you can let go of Tigress now." And the panda did was he was told. With a last growl, Tigress jumped some meters away from him while glaring daggers at Enlai. Though, none of the felines dared to say a word.

"Let's get going, guys! We have some leopard to defeat!" Po exclaimed and started walking with the rest of the group following him, including two grumpy tigers.

* * *

><p><em>The river was calm, beautiful with its blank surface. Tigress leaned down and saw her own reflection staring back at her. She blinked and the reflection blinked. She laughed and the reflection laughed. They were exactly the same. <em>

_Tigress reached out a paw and carefully stroked the water. The surface was for some moments destroyed by the touch but slowly calmed down. But the reflection was not anymore the same. She still looked like Tigress but older. The reflection smiled at Tigress, and Tigress smiled back to the reflection, to her mother. _

_But suddenly the water started to disappear, a damped away as if the sun had gotten too warm. Tigress watched in horror as the reflection, her mother was taking away from her. In what seemed like seconds the water had disappeared, and now the only thing there was left was the stone that were the bottom of the dried out river. _

_Tigress picked one of them up and saw that the stone was covered with dried blood... _

Tigress woke with a gasp, her whole body covered in sweat. Once again a nightmare had destroyed her sleep. Taking deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down while figuring out where she was. It only took some seconds before she realized that she and the others were sleeping in the camp they had made for the night.

Sighing, she tried to go back to sleep but that was when she suddenly realized the she wasn't the only one awake. Tigress looked directly into Enlai's golden-brown eyes. The two tigers were lying beside each other, and were now both staring at each other.

None of them said a word, moved or closed their eyes to ignore the other. They just stared, nearly as it was some sort of competition. Tigress blinked and he blinked. Though, she understood that it wasn't some sort of hint.

Anger slowly filling her, Tigress' jaw stiffened and her eyes became harder than usual. Why was she even doing this? Why didn't he look away? Why did _she _not look away?

Giving up, she sighed and rose from her position to finally walk away from the camp. The female tiger didn't look back but she knew that Enlai was following her as if he was her shadow.

The two tigers walked deeper into the forest, leaving their sleeping friends behind in the camp. Finally after some time Tigress stopped and Enlai did the same. "What do you want?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"I couldn't exactly leave you alone, could I?" he answered, standing behind her, "You should go back to the others."

"_You_ should go back," the female tiger told him and turned around.

"I guess we just stay here then," Enlai said and sat down on a log, "Mind telling me what's wrong?"

Tigress just stared at him, "What should be wrong?"

"You should tell me," he said and moved to the left on the log. "There is enough space for two," he told her and clapped the empty spot with his paw, telling her that she should sit down next to him.

"I would like to remain standing."

"Of course you would," he chuckled but it ended in a sigh, "But I would like you to sit down."

"And when did you become my master?" Tigress snorted and crossed her arms.

"Why do always have to make it harder than it already is?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?"

The two tigers stared angrily at each other, before the both sighed. Then Enlai got an idea. "Do you remember what we did when we first met in the Dragon Palace?"

Tigress shrugged, "Attacking each other?"

"After that," Enlai told her and continued, "We shifted at asking each other questions."

"So?"

"We can do that again now," he gave her a charming smile and tilted his head, "Would you like to start?"

The female tiger shook her head, obviously annoyed, "This is foolish."

"Then I'll start. What's bothers you?" When Tigress didn't answer, he continued, "Come one! Isn't there anything you want to know about me?"

Tigress thought it over for a moment. Yes, there was a lot she wanted to know about it Enlai. But before she could get more information she had to give Enlai some. "Fine," she sneered, "I had a nightmare, okay? It is not a big deal."

"Alright then. Your turn."

The female tiger had her question ready, "How are your parents?" The question may seem weird but Enlai had way too many times asked her questions about Shifu. So know she wanted to know a little about his childhood.

Enlai shrugged, "Don't have any. Was born by the forest. Raised myself. Wanted to explore the world and found the Shadow Warriors. Learned to fight, got better and ended up as one of Jiao-Long's most trusted men. Was ordered to protect some foolish tiger and here I am now."

Tigress flattened her ears, but her eyes became sorrowful. "Sorry," she muttered, knowing that something must have happened since Enlai didn't even wanted to talk about his parents. Tigress knew that he loved the forest, but his excuse with being born by it didn't hold.

"We can't all be lucky. You should know that," he said giving her a short glance. Tigress felt how her throat started to hurt, but she didn't say a word.

Enlai rose from the log, "We better get back to the camp before they notice that we are gone. They would probably believe that we have sneaked away to kill each other." He chuckled at the thought, but then he became serious, "Sorry for calling you Dragon Queen by the way. I just had a lot on my mind."

"Same here," Tigress muttered and started walking back to the camp, "Then let us get back before they start making our graves."

* * *

><p>"I hate rain," Mantis exclaimed while jumping over a puddle.<p>

"It's not that bad," Viper tried to comfort him but also she was tired of the constant raindrops.

Monkey joined them, "It is if it has been three days straight."

"Which it have," Po pointed out after stepping directly into a pile of mud. He shook his foot to get it off, but the result was that he ended falling directly on his butt which just made everything worse. But only after some seconds two tiger-paws were ready to help him up. Enlai and Tigress pulled him up from the mud and helped him stand. "Thank you, guys," Po said to them and they all started walking again.

It was now their fourth day on their travel and they were now halfway to their goal. They had avoided the Shadow Warrior's mountain as Tigress had told them to, but they were still getting closer to Xi-Wang. And as the travelers were complaining about, it was raining hard.

"Can't we just find a shelter?" Po asked, trying to find some way to get out of the rain.

"We will find a shelter when there is one," Tigress simply answered, staring directly at the road.

Enlai joined the conversation, walking beside Tigress, "Then you five will go searching for some place to rest. Tigress and I need to talk. We'll find you later."

Tigress widened her eyes. What would he with her? The others nodded and started to leave. But before they were out of sight, Tigress saw Mantis turning to the other boys for then to burst out laughing. The female tiger clenched her fist; she knew that Mantis had said something about her and Enlai. But before she could punish him, Viper did it for her. With her tail, she hit the insect on the back of his head. That caused him to be silent and soon they all left to find the needed shelter.

The two tiger stared at their friends until they were completely gone between the trees to make sure they weren't listening. "So what do you want?" Tigress turned to him, arms crossed over her chest.

Enlai looked slightly nervous for a second, making Tigress even more worried. Had something bad happened? Had the Valley of Peace been attacked? Was Maser Shifu okay? Was there even more problems? But in the back of her mind a little voice told her that maybe it wasn't a bad thing. Maybe he wanted to spend some time with her. Maybe he wanted to tell her something important…

Tigress growled soundless of herself. Why was she even thinking like that? She had many other things that needed her concentration so why was she letting herself be distracted by him? The thought itself was foolish. Enlai was her friend, she knew it and he knew it. Nothing else.

The male tiger took a deep breath to pull himself together, "Tigress, there is something I…" Suddenly he stopped and his ears twitched, "Did you hear that?"

But before Tigress could open her mouth something jumped at her. The attacker took her by surprise, but after some rolling around Tigress managed to kick him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards. The wolf buried his claws in the ground to slow down his speed. He finally stood still on four legs, panting while glaring daggers at Tigress.

Tigress answered him with a growl. Her mind was busy with trying and figure out who the wolf was. Had Xi-Wang sent him? In a second the wolf had leapt at her again, but something stopped him from hitting her. And that something was Enlai. The male tiger grabbed the wolf by its foot, and swung the attacker away from her.

The wolf landed on all fours and when Enlai jumped at him, he twirled around to kick him in his face. Before he could do more, Tigress was in front of him, blocking the way to Enlai. The wolf tried to her in the face, but the tiger quickly moved away and grabbed his wrist. But the attacked sensed his opportunity and swung her over his head. Though, Tigress was ready, and in the second she landed she swept the legs under him away.

He was falling forward, but the wolf didn't let go of Tigress paw and dragged her with him. She landed on her back, but before she could take a breath she had to roll away. A knife was now dug into the place where she just had been.

The attacker was starting to get up when Enlai jumped at him, kicking him powerful into his abdomen. While the wolf was in the air, Tigress did her work; with a powerful punch she hit the wolf in his face, sending him backwards until he ended his flight with smacking into a tree. The wolf fell limply forward, knocked out.

"You okay?" the two tigers asked on the same time. After they both nodded, Tigress looked at the wolf, "Who is he?" she asked, turning back to Enlai.

"Xi-Wang could have sent him, but maybe it's just some bandit," Enlai told her while panting. His paws were on his knees and his glance on the ground, but he looked up when he realized that Tigress was walking towards the wolf, "What are you doing?"

Tigress stopped shortly, but then walked even closer to the attacker, "We have to find out if he is one of Xi-Lang's men." When she took a closer look at the attacker she could see that he was a little old wolf, and the scares on his body showed that this wasn't his first fight. She leaned down, trying to see if he had some sort of mark on his clothes or anything else that could tell where he belonged.

The female tiger turned her head towards Enlai who was standing some meters away from her, "Do you have anything to bind him with? I need to…" She couldn't say more before the wolf suddenly jumped up, grabbed her by the throat and pushed her down on the ground.

"Tigress!" Enlai cried out, and made himself ready to jump at the now awake wolf. But the attacker was quicker than him.

"One step closer and she will be dead," the wolf growled at him while holding a knife to Tigress' throat.

* * *

><p>AN: Dum, dum, dum! Evil cliffhanger I left you with, huh?

I have something to tell you, dear readers. You see, I just got the message that I have gotten a role in a theater-play I want to be in. That is of course really great, especially because it's a bigger role than I am used to. But there is a point to tell you this (and not only because I am so happy that I want to run down at the street and tell it to the strangers I meet). You see, sometimes I have to practice on the play 30 hours at a week and that's on the same time with school. That means I will not have so much time to write my stories, so there will go more time before I can update. I am sorry for that, but the play is important for me.

I will not give up the stories, but you will have to wait more. But I can comfort you with that we first have to start practice in the start of April, so you have a month with 'quick' updates ;)

I know you that this chapter have left you with some questions but they will all be answered later in the story.


	4. Secrets

A/N: And here I am! And don't you worry; I am going to free you from that evil cliffhanger! *pulls out a sword and start marching toward the threat*

Thank you for all of you who congratulated me with the play. And of course thanks to you who reviewed.

And I've decided to bring one of my old characters back. Who it is you ask? Well, try and read the chapter ;) Like I said, I have a lot of surprises to you!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda and I make no money of my stories, understood?

**The Search For Golden Times, Secrets **

"Can't we just act calm?" Enlai asked while circling around the wolf that was holding his friend.

"Depends on you, tiger," the wolf growled at him. Tigress sneered back and was about to open her mouth to speak when the attacker pushed the knife closer to her throat, "You better stay quiet, kitty. This conversation is between me and your little boyfriend."

"What is it that you want?" Enlai asked him, his eyes searching around for some way to get out of this.

The wolf laughed, teasing him, "Wrong question, Stripes."

"Then what does Xi-Wang wants?"

"The little kitty here, of course. But you already knew that didn't you?"

Enlai just growled as an answer, but as soon he took a step forward the knife was cutting into Tigress' throat, drops of blood trickling out. The wound wasn't serious; only a scratch to show what would happen if they didn't do what he said. "And he sent you?"

"I am here, aren't I?"

"Why are you doing this?"

The wolf licked his lips, "Master Xi-Wang can be very convincing. Rewards if I succeed and punishment if I don't. And believe when I say that you don't want to be punished by him. He'll make you regret that you didn't obey him. He'll take everything you care for and then he'll destroy it." The attacker finished his speak and made eye contact with Enlai, "You don't want that, do you? Well, I won't, so you aren't going to stop me from completing my mission."

"We won't you let you get away with this," Enlai growled at him, unsheathing his claws. His fangs were now visible and the fur stood straight up to show the attacker his anger.

"Then what are you going to do, Stripey? Let your girlfriend be killed or…"

"You can't bring her to Xi-Wang alone," Enlai concluded when he figured it out. But when he understood what was going he his fear only became worse.

The wolf's grin became even bigger, "But who said that I am here alone?"

Tigress widened her eyes, and then growled again. If there were more of these attackers then they were all in big trouble. Her friends were out there! If they had been ambushed…

"Well, we are not! Surprise!" The wolf was shocked for a short moment by Mantis' yell, and that was just the time Tigress needed. Breaking her arm free from the wolf's grasp, she twisted his arm and the knife flew out of his paw to finally land on the ground some meters away.

Enlai took his chance and leapt at the attacker, forcing him away from Tigress. The female tiger turned to Mantis who also was making himself ready to attack, "Thanks Mantis."

"And people says that being small is a bad thing?" the insect grinned, happy to be able to sneak onto the attacker.

"Where are the others?"

"Fighting the rest of the bandits. We figured out that you two needed some help so here I am!" Mantis exclaimed and joined the fight.

But before the Kung Fu Warriors could get the chance to win the fight, the wolf shoved his elbow directly into Enlai's stomach, forcing the air out of the tiger's lungs. Enlai fell to his knees and when he looked up the wolf was running away on all fours. "Coward!" he shouted after while trying to get up.

Mantis was already jumping after the wolf into the forest, away from the tigers' sight. Tigress was immediately at Enlai's side, helping him up, "Did he hurt you?"

The male tiger gave her a grim smile, "Was about to ask you the same."

"I am fine," Tigress told him, and was surprised to see how dark Enlai's eyes were. Something the wolf had said must have crossed the line.

"You'll stay here. I'll go after him." With that he shoved her away and was about to run into the forest when Tigress stopped him.

"If you are going then I am going too," she told him, her voice hard.

But the look he sent her made Tigress to doubt her decision. She couldn't help but wonder where the Enlai she knew was, because she didn't know the angry eyes that were staring at her. They just couldn't belong to the happy Enlai, could they?

"Can't you just stay out of problems?" the angry Enlai asked her. When she didn't answer, he turned around and ran after the disappeared bandit.

Tigress just stared after him, too stunned to speak. When the emotion finally returned to her body, anger filled her. How dared he think that he could decide what she should do! She was able to handle herself! She didn't need him to protect her! And there was no way that she would stay behind while her friends fought!

Growling, she ran after Enlai, hoping to catch up with him. But as she already knew, the male tiger was fast. When she started to hear battle noises she increased her speed, but she still couldn't see Enlai or the wolf. Suddenly, something jumped out from the bushes and leapt at her. Tigress managed to block his first attack, but then he kicked her feet away under her and pushed her back against her tree while grabbing her wrists.

"Only cowards hide themselves in bushes!" Tigress sneered at the wolf while trying to gain some of her lost dignity.

"You really should learn to take a better look at your surroundings." It was the same wolf that had attacked her and Enlai before which only made Tigress even angrier. She widened her eyes when she saw he pulled out another knife from his belt.

"How many knives do you have?" Tigress spat at him, while squirming the best that she could.

The wolf only laughed at her question, "Plenty." He held the knife just above her heart. Tigress growled at him, trying to hide her fear. The attacker chuckled and leaned his muzzle close to her ear, "Do you know how easy it would be for me to kill you? Just a single stab… But unfortunately I am not the right to kill you."

"Xi-Wang…"

"Exactly. And I will tell you this, kitty, he will bring you more pain than you can ever imagine," he whispered into her ear, receiving another growl.

"And what makes you think that I'll just let him kill me?"

The wolf laughed again and stared her into the eyes, "Because he has…" He couldn't say more before a gasp came from his mouth. His grab loosened and he fell backwards until he reached the ground where he lay while staring at the sky with empty eyes.

Tigress stared at the dead wolf with wide eyes, but then she noticed the figure that had been standing behind the wolf, the person that had killed her attacker. A mountain cat was holding a bloody knife while glancing at her with cold, blue eyes.

"Tigress!" The yell sounded through the forest and seconds later the tiger's friends arrived at the scene. They all shifted from staring at Tigress, then to the dead wolf, then the stranger and then back to Tigress again.

Suddenly Tigress recognized the mountain cat in front of her. She knew that she had seen these cold eyes before. "Jie?" The time she had met him he had been dressed like a Shadow Warrior, masked. Now for the first time she saw which kind of animal he was.

In that moment she called out his name Enlai had moved himself in front of her. Warning the mountain cat with a growl, Enlai glared daggers at Jie.

"You better get out of here right now or I'll…"

"Also nice to see you again, Enlai," the mountain cat smirked at him.

Po stepped between the two felines, "What's going on here?"

"Say hello to Xi-Wang's spy among the Shadow Warriors," Enlai said with a bitter voice.

"Wait, isn't he supposed to be a good guy?" Po pointed at Jie who was just staring at them, "I mean, he saved Tigress, didn't he?"

"The panda got a point."

"Shut up, Jie," the male tiger barked at him, still irritated by his presence.

The mountain cat only growled back, "You think you're my leader, Enlai?"

"Isn't Tigress supposed to be your leader?" Mantis asked with a smirk, but quickly regretted it.

"Shut up!" The two felines shouted at him, before returning to stare each other down.

Tigress finally got enough and pushed Enlai away so she could stand between him and Jie, "Let's quit the growling and start talking. Jie, why are you here?"

"To make things short; I made some choices that didn't made Xi-Wang too happy. Tried to escape before he could punish me but then he sent the guards after me. Not that they are a problem right now."

"So they weren't here to capture me?" Tigress asked him, glad to get some information.

"You just think everything is about you, don't you, princess?" Jie asked only to get a sneer as an answer. "But then they heard you and decided to give it a try. Seriously, where you trying to get their attention or are you always that loud?"

Tigress flattened her ears, "Where were you going?"

"Back to the Shadow Warriors."

Enlai snickered, "Like they would welcome you after what you have done."

"You think I am the only one who has contact with him? To your information can I say that over the half of us are considering joining him," Jie sneered at him and the group of Kung Fu warriors fell quiet. This was bad news; it meant that Xi-Wang had gotten even more power.

Tigress' eyes flickered for a moment, "Then what is your plan now?"

"Didn't you listen? Now when I don't have those dogs following me I can continue my travel back to the mountain. I'll leave tomorrow."

Enlai stepped in front of him again, "Oh no. You are not going to stay with us."

Jie pointed at the forest with his paw, "If these wolves come back you could use some help. After all, I saw how you handled them before. Pathetic," he spat at them.

"Hey, those guys were really quick," Po said as a try to defend himself from the mountain cat's tongue. But they all knew that the wolves had gotten away; after some short fight they had turned around and had been gone before any of the warriors could react.

"What should we do, Tigress?" Monkey asked, turning to their leader, "Shall we let him stay?"

The female tiger eyed Jie closely. Finally she made her decision, "As long he doesn't become a problem he can stay with us. But only tonight."

Jie shortly nodded as an answer. Enlai growled for himself, but then pushed Tigress a little away from the others. "Have you lost your mind?" he whispered with a hoarse voice. "Didn't you hear when I said that he was a spy?"

Tigress sighed, "My hearing works perfectly, Enlai. But he also saved me only some minutes ago. And he is actually right about the wolves. I don't like him either, but he helped us. Letting him stay for a night isn't a big deal."

Enlai threw his paws up but then walked away while murmuring, "Naïve female."

Viper noticed it and slithered towards Tigress who was staring at the aggressive tiger. "I have never seen Enlai in such a bad mood before. What happened?" the snake asked her.

Tigress shrugged, "I am just as curious as you are." Suddenly she noticed that her friend was staring at her with big eyes. "What?"

"Did you guys have a fight?" Viper asked her with a calm voice, trying not to make the tiger angry.

"No. Not if I remember right. Did you guys say something?"

"Don't think so. The boys made some fun about, well, uhm…" Viper tried to find the right words. "Well, you two, but Enlai didn't seem to care about it."

Tigress stared at the male tiger who was trying to start a campfire but his fiery movements made it hard. She turned back to the Viper and said, "If he wants to be angry then let him. I will talk with him when he becomes normal again."

* * *

><p>Staring into the fire Tigress thought everything over again. She hated to admit it but she didn't know what to do. Enlai had left her and her friends after dinner and was now sitting somewhere in the forest and keeping a watch after Xi-Wang's warriors if they should come back. Tigress knew that she should try and talk with him but something just kept her from doing that. What, she didn't exactly know.<p>

A part of her was worried, another part just angry. She didn't need a problem like that now! It was enough with Xi-Wang, the Shadow Warriors and the Elders. Enlai only made it harder for her to stay calm. Why was he doing this now?

Tigress knew that the others were worried about him just like her. But they kept themselves away from asking him, mainly because of their respect for Tigress. They understood that it was something between her and Enlai.

Finally, Tigress gave up and rose from her spot by the campfire. The others sent her questioningly glances, but didn't say anything. "Keeping watch as well," she muttered to them and walked in the opposite direction of the one Enlai had taken.

Her friends sent each other sorrowful glances. The already not so fun trip had now become even worse. Suddenly, Jie also rose from the ground.

"Where are you going?" Po asked him, not liking that everybody just started to leave.

"None of your business, panda!" Jie sneered at him and started to leave. Sighing, Po shared glances with the others. They had all giving up starting a conversation with the mountain cat hours ago.

Jie quickly made his way through the forest, his slim body racing past bushes and trees. Finally he found what he was looking for; the silhouette of a tiger sitting on a branch.

"Trying to sneak up on me, Jie?"

The mountain cat growled slightly, just enough for Enlai to hear. "If you think that I am going to attack you then you are wrong," Jie told him and crawled his way up to the tiger.

"Then what do you want?"

"Information. What's your plan?"

Enlai glanced at him with hard eyes, "Why should I tell you?"

Jie chuckled darkly, "You don't really trust anyone, do you?"

"I trust them that deserve my trust, which mean not you," Enlai gave back.

"And not Tigress either can I see."

The tiger growled as a warning, "What do you mean?"

"You haven't told her it yet? You know what I am talking about, Enlai. Xi-Wang liked to talk about how funny it was that she doesn't even know it. So when are you planning to tell her?"

"Working on it. Why do you care?"

Jie shrugged careless, "Just curious. Wonder how she is going to react. We could find out right now…"

"You stay away from her, your traitor. Understand this, Jie; Tigress may have trusted you a tiny bit but I am not going to forget what you have done," Enlai growled at him, moving closer to the mountain cat.

"You have changed, Enlai. But you still don't scare me. I know what I am doing for now on. But don't you worry; I won't tell your little girlfriend the secret. It's not me she is going to be angry on," Jie climbed down of the tree, Enlai watching him closely. Before he disappeared between the tress Jie turned around and looked the tiger in his eyes.

"Oh, and Enlai? You might want to reconsider who the traitor is." With that Jie left the tiger alone.

* * *

><p>AN: And the questions just become more and more. But don't worry; the answers will come eventually.

Nice to have good old Jie back, right? The surprises just keep coming (along with the problems).

Good morning/noon/evening/night wherever you are, my dear reader! See you soon!


	5. A Trusted Traitor

A/N: And here is chapter five of my story! Hope you will enjoy it!

Thank you for all of your lovely reviews!

Warning: this chapter will make you gasp in shock, then make your heart smile, for then finally make you slam your fist onto the table in anger. Now you are warned….

Disclaimer; you all know that I don't own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times, A Trusted Traitor **

"What did you do?" Tigress noticed the mountain cat before he even knew that he had been seen, "What did you do that made Xi-Wang mad?"

"Why do you care, princess?"

"There is the fact that Xi-Wang is out to kill me but you can also just blame my curiosity. Why won't you tell me?"

Jie walked closer to the tiger that was sitting on a stub, doing exactly the same that Enlai was doing; keeping watch. It was only some minutes ago since the mountain cat had left the tree and now he wanted to talk with the female tiger. Jie ignored her question and came with one of his own, "Why do you trust me?"

"Who says that I am doing that?"

The mountain cat snorted, "It was pretty obvious when you chose to let me stay even though your boyfriend was against it."

"He isn't my boyfriend," Tigress growled warningly at him. She was so tired of hearing that now.

"Whatever. I actually want an answer if it isn't too much for you."

Tigress was silent for a while, thinking her answer over. Jie just stared at her, waiting. "You saved me, no matter how much I hate to admit it. I couldn't just deny you help after that. I know that I am not your favorite person so why did you kill that wolf?"

"Do you think that I shouldn't have?"

"No," Tigress resisted the urge to roll her eyes. This conversation just seemed unreal. This was Jie, the Shadow Warrior that had mocked her all the way to her father's hiding place and all the way back to the Jade Palace. Why had he saved her? Why was he even sitting her now, acting calm? "Just tell me what you did. Why is Xi-Wang after you?"

"The Shadow Warriors are on the edge of chaos. Anyone who denies it can't see things probably. And you don't exactly help the situation," he growled at him, thinking about her as their leader.

"I didn't exactly ask for it, did I?" Tigress snapped at him. "I don't care if you are blaming for your problems, I don't have time to worry about things like that now."

She was about to turn around and walked away when Jie grabbed her by her shoulders, "What are you…?"

"You don't get it, do you? The Shadow Warriors are what I have! I worked all my life to get better, to get more power. And then you came, a little kitty that thinks she is most important person in the world. After you came Jiao-Long died. After you came Wang became the one with the most power. After you came everything started to fall apart. So don't say that I am the one that cause problems!" Jie sneered at her, but then loosened his grip a little. "But you can't understand things like that."

Tigress just stared at him and was actually shocked that her mouth could move, "Like when you have spent twenty years of training to become the Dragon Warrior, and when the time finally comes a big, panda falls out of the sky and land in front of you? I understand it better than anyone, Jie. I apologize if you feel like I have taken something from you, but right now I can't change anything. If things went after my head I wouldn't even know about the Shadows Warriors. Unfortunately, things don't always go as you thought it would."

Jie let go at her and after some time in silence he actually gave her a grim smile, "You are actually not as stupid as I thought you was."

The female tiger hide a laugh with a snort, "And you are not such a big idiot as I thought you were. This only shows that everybody can make mistakes."

The mountain cat looked at her as if he didn't know if it was a compliment or an insult. "Power," he suddenly said, causing Tigress to widen her eyes in surprise. "That was what he promised me. But Xi-Wang don't hold his promises, I know that now. When I found out that he was breaking our promise I left."

"What about the Shadow Warriors? What will they think about you when they find out that you have been working for Xi-Wang?"

"They already know. But luckily, I am as much a spy for them as I am for him. They will only be glad to get more information about him." He was about to leave when he suddenly turned around again, "Wait. That panda, is he really the Dragon Warrior?"

"He sure is. But I must say that he is much better to Kung Fu than you would think. Don't tell him I said that," she quickly added.

Jie lifted his eyebrow, "No need to worry; I'll be going now."

Tigress glanced at the sky and sure enough, the first light was about to appear. She should go back to the others before they woke. "Very well. Thanks again," she muttered and was about to leave when a paw was laid on her shoulder. Turning around she grabbed Jie's paw and forced it away. Maybe the two had gotten closer to each other but this was way too much.

The mountain cat was smiling at her, but it wasn't a smile that Tigress liked. It was sly and nearly evil smile. Jie tilted his head, "Before I go, tell me, Tigress, how much do you know about Xi-Wang?"

* * *

><p>"You guys better wake up now. If not then Tigress will find you and I am not sure how nice she will be when she sees that you are still sleeping," Enlai yelled at his sleeping friends.<p>

The Kung Fu Warriors all woke up immediately. They had all tried Tigress' rude way to wake them up, and it wasn't something they would like to happen again. Po rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "Is it just me or has the nights become shorter?"

"You get used to it," Mantis said and after some moments thinking, he added, "Eventually."

"Where is Tigress?" Viper suddenly asked, looking around, "Shouldn't she be back now?"

"There she is!" Mantis exclaimed, turning to the direction that the tiger was running towards them, "And she is running fast! She doesn't look too happy, does she? Hey, Tigress! Why the…. Ahhh! You nearly stepped on me!" the insect yelled at her after he just had jumped for his life. "Are you trying to kill me?"

But Tigress ignored him and continued running towards her target. Before he could react Enlai was kicked in the chest and flew several meters away where he landed hard on the ground. "What was that for?" he asked Tigress while getting up.

The female tiger only leapt at him again, throwing punches at him which he all dodged or caught.

"You." Tigress' fist was about to hit his face, but he quickly dodged.

"Are." Her paw tried to hit him again, but he grabbed it.

"An." Catching his wrist with the paw he had caught she pulled him down.

"Idiot!" Her knee shot up and hit him directly in his, well, sore spot. With groans of pure agony Enlai fell to his knees. The other winched and made grimaces as if they could feel the tiger's pain.

"Looks like it wasn't me she was trying to kill," Mantis muttered darkly and watched the scene with big eyes.

Finally getting back up, panting, Enlai looked Tigress in the eyes. "What did I do?" he asked her, almost in despair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tigress roared at him, but quit the idea with attacking him.

"Tell you what?"

Tigress leaned her face close to his, "Jie came and talked with me."

"Then shouldn't you be hitting him instead of me? I would gladly help if you want… Don't hit me!" he quickly covered his face with his arms. One thing was Tigress when they were sparring; another thing was when Tigress was really angry. And right now it happened that she was really angry. But what scared him most was that the anger was directed at him.

"You knew it!" Tigress spat at him, eyes burning and nostrils expanded, "You knew it and you didn't tell me! I had the right to know!"

"Tigress, what's…?" But the female tiger cut Viper off with her paw.

She leaned even closer to Enlai and looked him directly into his widened eyes, "Explain why Jie said that Xi-Wang is my uncle."

A stunned silence lay among the Kung Fu Warriors. Enlai looked away and growled for himself, "Oh no, he didn't."

Tigress took him by the shoulders and spun him around, "Yes, he did. It was _you_ who didn't. Why?"

"It wasn't important." He told her, using the same reason she had told him less than a week ago.

"Not important?" Tigress repeated slowly, her temper nearly exploding, "You are telling me, that the fact that Xi-Wang is my uncle isn't important?"

"Wait!" Po called out but quickly regretted it when both furious feline turned around to face him. Gathering his courage, he gulped, "Isn't Xi-Wang a leopard?"

"Xi-Wang's parents found Jiao-Long when he was an infant. He and Xi-Wang grew up as brothers," Enlai explained and then turned around to face Tigress. "I thought I would make things less complicated if I didn't tell you."

"Less complicated?" Tigress repeated with a dead voice that made Enlai flinch. "I see. And how did that go?"

With that she turned around and disappeared between the trees, leaving her friends staring at her with a stunned expression.

Enlai was the first to speak again, "I messed up, didn't I?"

Mantis jumped up on his shoulder, "You know, if Tigress doesn't murder you then Master Shifu does."

The male tiger groaned at the thought of the red panda's punishment. He would rather meet Tigress' anger. "She doesn't even know him! Why is it such a big deal?"

Viper slithered closer to the tiger, "Enlai, you must know that family is a pretty sore subject for Tigress. She just lost her parents and now she has to fight her uncle."

Enlai sighed as he realized her friend's situation, "I have to go talk to her, right?"

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Tigress will probably scratch your eyes out when she sees you," Mantis told him from Monkey's shoulder.

Holding his paws over his eyes, Monkey shuttered visible. "Thanks for the picture," he muttered sarcastically.

Mantis looked down to his covered face, "Hey, it's the truth."

"You are not exactly calming Enlai either," Crane pointed out, and the male tiger sighed again.

"Would you guys stop it? I'll go talk to her while you break camp," Viper told them with a steady voice, and when they all nodded she slithered away to find her striped friend.

Listening for any sounds that could reveal where the tiger was, Viper searched through the forest until she finally found her friend sitting by a small lake. Tigress was sitting on a rock, staring blankly at the water's surface. Even though she didn't do anything that could reveal that she knew about Viper's presence, the snake knew that Tigress already had noticed her.

"May I join you?" she asked, but when the tiger didn't answer she just sat down by her anyway. After some minutes with silence she understood that Tigress wouldn't be the one to start the conversation. "Enlai didn't mean hurt you."

"He should have said it," Tigress didn't remove her eyes from the lake.

"He chose the wrong decision, yes, but everyone can make mistakes."

Tigress snorted, "It wasn't just a mistake. He didn't think at all."

Viper sighed and tried again, "Tigress…"

"Would he have waited until it was Xi-Wang who told me? When I am going to fight him there is no doubt that he will use the fact against me. I can't do it, Viper."

The snake widened her eyes. What was she talking about? "Do what?"

"Fight Xi-Wang. I just can't," her voice was bitter and her eyes were squeezed shut, not allowing the tears to fall. Viper stared at her friend in shock; what was it that caused her so much pain?

"Tigress, he is not even your real…"

"It doesn't matter," Tigress hissed at her. "Because of me he is the only family I have left."

Viper widened her eyes, "Because of you? Tigress what are you…"

"You don't understand," Tigress half-whispered to her. Suddenly she rose from the rock and started walking towards the camp. "It doesn't matter anyway. We have to go back to the others."

The snake stared at her in some seconds before finally following her.

* * *

><p>She had told him it long time ago but he hadn't thought further about it. Not until now. He hadn't been able to sleep; his mind had been haunted by the things that had happened in the morning. Tigress hadn't talk to him all day since she had found out the truth of Xi-Wang.<p>

Finally gathering enough courage to talk with her, Enlai had decided to wake up her friend so they could talk alone. Knowing the dangers of surprising the tiger, he had tried to slowly wake her up by softly stroking her open paw.

Nothing had happened. Tigress had continued sleeping, not able to feel his touch. And that was when he had remembered it; she had lost the feeling in her paws by punching the iron-wood trees. He had stared at the paws in wonder and had begun to be braver.

Now he was sitting on knees, poking her palm with his finger. Still no reaction. With a frown on his face he pressed harder, but nothing happened. Getting more and more sucked into what he was doing, Enlai didn't notice the things he should had been noticing.

Tigress opened her eyes. It wasn't something new that she didn't sleep probably; it was long time since she had gotten the real rest she needed. She was about roll over to try and sleep on her side when she saw Enlai.

Her friend was sitting on his knees, fully concentrated.

The friend that had kept a secret she should've known away from her.

The friend she had ignored all day.

And now that friend was poking her palm.

What was going on?

Tigress glared at him in shock and confusion, unable to move. Enlai was too busy testing her paw to notice that she was awake. But finally it became enough for Tigress. She softly cleared her throat, pulling him out of his own little world.

Enlai froze and his hand stopped in the air. He slowly turned his head to meet her eyes, and when he did Tigress could see that he blushed. But she could to her fear fell how her own cheeks burned. Enlai opened his mouth to explain, but when he realized that he had no explanation at all he quickly closed it again. Tigress just stared at him, not knowing what to do. Could she be mad at him for doing something like this?

Remembering that he wanted to talk with her, Enlai first turned his head towards their sleeping friends and hold a finger up to his lips. Then he pointed at her, then himself, and mouthed the word 'talk'. Tigress understood it and nodded slowly. They both stood up silently, so they wouldn't wake anybody up.

When they were far enough way to talk in privacy, they found a log to sit on. "What do you want?" Tigress asked, her voice harsh.

"To apologize," he answered with a much softer voice than hers. "I know I should have told you, but I…."

"But what?"

"I was about to tell you it. Don't you remember that I wanted to talk with you before we were so rudely interrupted by the wolf?"

"And you seriously thought that me not knowing it would make everything easier?" She sent him a blaming glance, which he answered with an unsure smile as a try to charm her. It didn't work.

"I probably could have made a better decision, yes, but what are you thinking now. Viper told me that you said you couldn't fight him. Why?"

Tigress took in a long breath, "I haven't exactly given the other the details about my… Mei-Hua and Jiao-Long's deaths. They know that they died by the rockslide caused by the dragons, but they don't know everything." She took a deep breath again, "They don't know that they died because of me."

"Tigress, you didn't…"

"We both know what happened, Enlai. And we both know that if it wasn't for me they both would be alive now. I was the one that brought them together, I was the…"

Enlai grabbed her by the shoulder, "Now you listen to me. They died because they loved each other. Because of you they both experienced love again, and believe me, Tigress, when I say that they would thank you for that if they could. They died happy, Tigress, all thanks to you."

His words warmed Tigress more than she would admit. The thoughts and nightmares had been haunting her in long time, but maybe now things would be easier. But there was still a problem… "Xi-Wang is maybe not my real uncle, but he obviously was Jiao-Long's only brother. He is what I have left of my family."

"Tigress, he doesn't care if you are his niece. He just wants power and he won't hesitate to kill you. For him you are just something that he needs, and he will only use the family-thing as a way to distract you."

"I can't kill him," Tigress told him through gritted teeth.

"You don't have. He needs to be defeated, not killed. Just don't worry about it, everything will be fine."

Tigress glanced at him, eyebrow lifted, "Why are you so calm?"

"I keep my thoughts on the positive things. You should try it; it actually works."

"And what are those positive thoughts?" Tigress asked, leaning closer to him.

Enlai moved his face just beside her ear and whispered, "You."

In that second Tigress' body froze. Her mind went blank in a moment and when it finally worked it was filled with panic. What should she do? What was she supposed to do?

Before she actually could do anything, Enlai pressed his lips against hers. Again, the female tiger's body became stiff by the shock. When he finally pulled away, he held her face in his paws. His eyes became worried, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"No, it's fine… I…" she stammered, and then mentally scolded herself for acting like some foolish teenage-girl. But after all it was her first kiss and she honestly hadn't expected it.

To her, uhm, she wasn't sure if she should say luck, but suddenly Po came walking into the clearing, freeing her from saying more. The bad part? The panda's eyes widened when he saw Enlai holding Tigress' face in a romantic way as if they had…

And that was when Po realized what had happened. "I didn't see anything," he cried while covering his eyes with his hands.

"Po!" Tigress roared and leapt after him, leaving Enlai alone on the log with an unsure smile. Po ran as fast as he could, but Tigress caught up with him on no time. She landed on his back, forcing him to the ground where she turned him around so she could see his face wile pinning him down.

"Please don't kill me!" the panda whimpered, knowing that Tigress wasn't too happy with him seeing her first kiss.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I woke up and then you and Enlai were gone so I thought you two had decided to talk…" he said too quickly, but then stopped as he remembered something. "I didn't mean to you know, spy, but you two looked so cute and it's not like it's a bad thing. So congratulations with this happy moment, and I personally think that you will ruin the happiness if you start punching me!" It all came out as a river of words, but Tigress didn't care.

The tiger leaned closer to Po and said with a steady voice, "Now you better listen good, panda. If you as much as mention what happen tonight to the others I will personally get you before you can utter the words 'dead panda'. Are we clear?"

Po whimpered again and nodded, "Crystal." She let go of him and he quickly backed away. But before he could get away he heard her call his name again. "And Po?" He flinched and turned around to face her. "Thanks," she said and gave him a little, but true smile.

He returned it with a bigger one of his own. "Maybe it isn't exactly me you should thank," He told her, gesturing to Enlai.

Tigress nodded slowly, "You should go back to the others. We'll come soon."

Po gave her a last smile and walked back to the camp. Tigress watched him go, and then turned to find Enlai. But she bumped directly into him as he had followed her. His face was serious again; something that Tigress didn't know how to take. Was he regretting what had happened or…?

"Let's go back. We could both use some sleep," he smiled to her, a warm smile that made Tigress relax. Right now she couldn't remember that she had been angry at him less than twenty-four hours ago.

* * *

><p>One day. That was what there was left of the travel. One day. Tigress hid her anxiety well. She could see that the others were feeling the same, though they all tried to hide it with false smiled and empty conversations. But that were one thing that they all were happy about; that Tigress and Enlai wasn't fighting anymore.<p>

They had obviously forgiven each other, but Po had held his promise and no one knew about the kiss. Nothing else had really happened after that, they had both acted like friends. Tigress wasn't sure if she should be happy about that or not. She didn't feel ready to be more than friends; the kiss had totally shocked her. But still, the thought about getting closer to Enlai was a luring thought.

But something else was keeping Tigress' mind busy. Enlai was acting strange. He had become quieter and more serious. He was acting nervous and Tigress had a bad feeling. When Enlai was acting like something was wrong then something actually was wrong. But maybe she was just overreacting. Maybe he was just nervous like the others. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. Well, except Xi-Wang who she was going to fight tomorrow.

Tomorrow they would arrive at Xi-Wang's fortress. Then they would find a way to sneak in and then they would find the leopard and challenge him. That was their plan. Their only plan.

Tigress glanced at Enlai who was busy with cooking their dinner soup. He had told them that he wanted to lift Po's burden and they had agreed to give him a chance. Maybe he turned out to be just as good as Po with cooking.

"Dinner's up," the male tiger told them and soon they all were holding a bowl of soup.

"Nice work, Stripe," Mantis told him, using the much hated nickname. Though, Enlai had started to get used to it.

Enlai smiled to ham and then turned his glance to Po, "I had a good teacher."

"Maybe my dad will hire you," the panda suggested with a grin.

"Like Kang isn't enough help," Monkey snickered and hold in a laugh as they all remembered the mighty gorilla who now was working in the Noddle Shop.

Tigress smiled softly as the others laugh, and the worry or tomorrow was gone for a moment. She took another sip of the soup and couldn't help but wish that everyday should be like this. With laughter, friends and warmth… Suddenly her vision became fuzzy and she started to feel lightheaded. She tried to call her friends' name but her voice wouldn't work.

She weakly sensed that the others were slumbering and soon they fell to the ground. Tigress felt her own eyelids become heavy, but just before she fell two arms caught her. Enlai held her, murmuring calming words into her ear. Her vision became black and her body was limp. Enlai looked down in the sleeping tiger in his arms, and softly stroke her cheek.

Then he heard a rustling, and sure enough when he looked into the forest he could see eyes looking at them from the shadows. He gave them a short nod and soon Xi-Wang's men came out from the trees.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I know what you are thinking: how could you make Enlai evil? In the next chapter you will get the explanation. How could you, Enlai? How could you?

Some of a chapter, huh? A fight, a kiss and then a surprising ending. But what do you think?


	6. Keeping Promises

A/N: Thank you for your positive reviews. It was some of a chapter, huh? I got the idea about Enlai betraying them a few weeks ago. Why, you ask. You see, there is a scene in this chapter I just needed to have!

Oh, if you haven't seen 'Secrets of the Furious Five' then you maybe won't understand this chapter completely. There is a flashback from Tigress' past which was revealed in that movie.

Sorry for the wait. Because of the problems with alerts I wouldn't update.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Capish?

**The Search For Golden Time, Keeping Promises **

"_My daughter. My beautiful, beautiful daughter," Mei-Hua sung to her, cradling the cub in her arms. Tigress laughed and tried to reach her face with her little paw. Her mother lifted her up so they could look at each other face to face. The cub grinned and laid her paw on her mother's nose, causing a chuckle from her. The golden eyes met golden eyes. _

_The golden remained but now it wasn't her mother's eyes, and Tigress was now looking up to see her father. But his face was not the one she was used to. He wasn't smiling; instead his face was one big frown. He was wearing a dark cloak, making him look even more scaring. When he picked her up Tigress let out a cry, but Jiao-Long quickly calm her down with humming calming words. He held her in his arms for moment before putting her inside his cloak. The darkness embraced Tigress. _

_Light. The door swung open and a red panda stepped inside her room. He closed it behind him and again she was sitting in darkness. As always. His little hand reached out to her and handed her a domino with one side painted gold. _

_The sun shined down on her, blinding her in a brief moment. She knew she would land wrong even before she hit the ground. The pain wasn't too bad; she had dealt with much worse in battles. No, the pain would come from her master's disappointed glance. As always he was watching the young student's training. Angry, not at him but herself, Tigress growled quietly before trying again. _

_The growl became louder and louder, painfully for her sensitive ear. The dragon was coming closer and she couldn't run. Her fear was like the strongest chains, and she couldn't move or scream no matter how much she wanted to. The dragon slashed out and soon her shoulder became wet of blood. _

_It was cold and so was the liquid that was streaming from her wound. Everything was cold and wet, nothing was safe and warmth. She was alone, and she didn't know where she was. Something was just missing. The warmth… Enlai's arms… That was where she had been. But now he was gone and she didn't know why. She was falling, and she would keep falling because there was no bottom. She was alone, helpless and she was terrified… _

Tigress slowly opened her eyes. The dream wasn't completely out of her head, and a part of her was still sleeping. With a large amount of strength she forced herself to wake up, and her head finally became clearer. Her movements were weak and slow, but at least she could move.

It wasn't pain that was bugging her, but the numbness that was filling her body. Yawning, Tigress tried to move forward but something stopped her. Her paw was wearing a chain that was connected to the wall behind her. After some seconds inspection she understood that her other paw and her feet were chained on the same way. Tigress found herself sitting on the floor of a dungeon. Her heart began to beat quicker as she realized that her friends weren't there.

But then the important question came; how had she ended up here. Tigress tried to remember and with some effort the memory of falling into Enlai's arms came back. Enlai…

Tigress' breathing suddenly became quicker. No, no, no, no, no! He couldn't have! He wouldn't… Why should he do such thing? But it all was to clear for her. Enlai had been the one that had made their soup and he had been the only one who hadn't eaten it. She and her other friends had fallen asleep after drinking it… Enlai must have mixed the soup with some herbs that would sedate them.

When she realizes the horrible truth Tigress let out a roar of pain. The pain of a broken heart. How could she have been so foolish? She shouldn't have trusted him, she shouldn't have let her guard down. She had let that traitor kiss her!

Jumping up from her spot Tigress fought against the chains that allowed her to stand up. By her strength the chains cut into her flesh, leaving wounds on her wrists. But Tigress didn't feel it. She could only feel the unbearable pain that came from being betrayed by the one she trusted.

Finally she calms down, understanding that no one had noticed her, that she was alone in her cell. Sitting down again she takes a better look at her surroundings. First there were the chains that were holding her, then thick bars were blocking her way to the door that could lead her out of the cell.

But where were her friends? Tigress figured out that they must be in other cells but she hoped that they were together. Her guess was that Xi-Wang wanted to talk with her alone and the easiest way to do that was by separating her from her friends. But still, she hadn't seen her uncle yet.

After what seems like hours Tigress finally heard the sound of a door being opened. She quickly stood up, not wanting to look weak. And sure enough soon a person entered her cell.

"You!" Tigress roared when she could see him. "How could you do it? We trusted you! I trusted you!" Her feelings got the control over her. "You are going to regret what you have done, you traitor!"

Enlai slowly walked closer and opened the door that led him through the bars. Even though he was close to her Tigress still couldn't reach him no matter how much she fought against the chains that were holding her. "Tigress, I…"

"Back off," she snarled at him, trashing around in the grasp of the chains.

The male tiger looked at her with sorrowful eyes, "You don't understand."

"Understand what? You betrayed us, Enlai. You handed us over to the enemy. What is there to understand?" She paused for a moment, but then glared at him with furious eyes, "Where are the others?"

"In another cell. Don't worry; they are unharmed. Tigress, this was the only way."

Tigress snorted, "Only way? Wasn't it you who said that I just needed to defeat Xi-Wang?" The tears in her eyes were so close to falling, but she wouldn't let them. He didn't deserve them.

"Xi-Wang is a disease that has spread too far. He is too powerful, Tigress. You would be caught by his guards even before you could get a glimpse of him."

"You had planned this for the beginning," Tigress whispered mostly to herself, "I was never meant to fight Xi-Wang."

"If you fight him then you will die. I can't let that happen," he told her through gritted teeth.

"So what? You decided to help him?"

Enlai spread out his arms in despair, "Yes. Can't you see why?"

"No, I can't!" Tigress nearly screamed at him, while fighting her chains, "So tell me why!"

The male tiger slammed his fist onto the wet stonewall, "I made a promise! I promised to protect you! I promised it to three different people. Jiao-Long, Shifu and…. And myself."

Tigress stared at him, stunned by his speech, "I don't understand."

"I and Xi-Wang made a deal. I would bring you and the others to him, and in turn he wouldn't kill you," he glanced away, too ashamed to meet her eyes.

"You 'saved' me by putting me in chains?" she asked him, the disbelieve clear in her voice.

"He would have killed you! I can't let that happen. This is the only way."

Tigress stared at him, eyes narrowed. "You gave up," she declared, putting the last pieces together.

"I…"

But she wouldn't let him finished. "You made us believe that we could handle it, then you tricked us and gave us to the enemy. And you are calling it 'saving us'?"

"I am sorry, Tigress, I really am, but I had no choice."

In long time there was silence, but finally Tigress turned back to him, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Master Shifu was right; I should have stayed away from you."

The hurt was visible in Enlai's face, "Tigress, I…"

"Leave."

"Please…"

"Betrayer!" Tigress hissed at him, poison in filling the word. Enlai glanced at her with sorrowful eyes, but then walked out of the cell, locking both doors behind him.

Unable to stand, Tigress fell to her knees. The happiness she had felt only some days ago was now gone leaving nothing but emptiness inside her. She didn't care about Enlai's excuses; she wouldn't forgive him.

She couldn't.

Without her noticing it, little tears started to stream from her golden eyes.

* * *

><p>"It seems like your talk with my niece didn't end that well."<p>

Enlai was silent for a moment, but decided to give Xi-Wang some sort of answer, "You are right, Master."

"Some people are so ungrateful," Xi-Wang told him, continuing pacing back and forth in the throne room, "Looks like Shifu didn't raise her properly."

"She is not willing to understand."

Xi-Wang chuckled but didn't even look at the male tiger, "Of course it must have been quite a shock. But that's the thing about surprises; you never expect them."

"Do you wish to speak with her, Master?"

The leopard shook his head, "Not yet. But when the time is right we will have our little family-talk. So, I heard you met Jie on your way here."

Enlai widened his eyes, but quickly went back to looking at the floor again, "That is true, Master. I resume he is back with the Shadow Warriors by now."

"We'll let him stay there. He is no threat to me, and his so-called information about me can't bring us any harm. And after all the last Shadow Warriors will soon join our army, am I right?"

"Their meeting about it is close and their decision will most likely be to our advantage."

"And so there is nothing to worry about. The Shadow Warriors first, then we'll take the Elders. I am sure that they'll find me able to have their power. But then, of course, there is the rest of China."

"Master Shifu may have spread the word about you, Master."

Xi-Wang smirked at the thought, "Then let him. Without his warriors he is no threat to me. It will pleasure me to see his anger when he finds out that I have killed his adoptive daughter."

Everything went silent for Enlai in a second before he finally pulled himself together, "Killed?"

"You didn't really think that I would leave her alone, did you? Foolish boy, my whole plan depends on her being dead."

Enlai immediately leapt at him but Wi-Wang knocked him away with the back of his paw, "And now you believe that you actually can defeat me. I must say that you disappoint me, Enlai."

"You promised!" the male tiger snarled at him, panic filling his body. He had done all this to save her life and now Xi-Wang betrayed him?

Xi-Wang leaned his head closer to the tiger who was still trying to get up from the ground, "You really should try and listen to Jie. He could have told you that I don't keep my promises."

Before he could react, two arms grabbed Enlai from each side. He growled warningly at the guards, but the two bears only ignored him.

"Take him down to the other prisoners and make sure he'll stay there," Xi-Wang told them before turning his back to Enlai.

Even though he fought the best as he could, Enlai couldn't break free from the guards' grasp, and he also knew that of he succeeded then they wouldn't hesitate with using the swords that each guard was having.

"You are going to regret this, Xi-Wang!" he yelled after the leopard who just chuckled.

"And how that? It was you who so willingly made your girlfriend helpless."

* * *

><p>"<em>Monster!" <em>

"_Beast!" _

"_Murderer!" _

Tigress curled herself into a ball, trying to get the voices out of her head. But they wouldn't leave her alone. The darkness was strangling her, and she just couldn't get enough air. When she looked through the bars she could see the door that lead to freedom.

Suddenly the cell changed. Not that it was an improvement. The cold stone floor became broken floorboards. The walls were covered with scratch marks. Beside her was a broken bed, also destroyed. And then there was the door. The door that looked like it belonged to a prison, but in reality it was meant to keep her away from anybody else. But the most important by the door was that it wouldn't open.

But she knew that the door wouldn't open. All the hours she had spent looking at it, hoping that something would happen. But it didn't. No until _he_ had come.

And Tigress herself was now only a cub. A cub that people were scared of. A cub that believing that the thing that people called 'orphanage' was in reality some sort of prison. A cub that only wished to be wanted.

Tigress was that cub. She was back in that horrible orphanage, and she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't get out. But maybe _he _would come again…

And when the sound of the door being opened, she couldn't help but saying his name out loud, "Shifu?"

"Not quite."

Immediately Tigress turned around. In that same moment the room in the orphanage disappeared and she was back in her cell. Of course it wasn't Shifu who had opened the door, but instead someone she had never seen but she still knew who he was.

"Xi-Wang," she sneered and stood up, ready to face him.

The leopard didn't look scared at all; he just gave her a look as if she was some poor cub in trouble. And that only made Tigress angrier.

"That isn't a way to speak to your uncle. This is supposed to be a happy family reunion." He walked closer and lifted her face up with his paw. "Such a beauty. Just like your mother."

Tigress growled and he let go of her. "And I see you have her temper, too," he smiled at her. Then he sighed deeply, "She was such a lovely woman. Her death was a huge… Loss." He slowly formed the word with his lips. "And we must not forget my brother. It was all so tragic, don't you think?"

"What do you want, Xi-Wang?" Tigress asked him, growing tired of his mind-games.

"You, of course. But luckily bringing you here was easier than I had thought. That tiger, I don't quite remember his name, really broke your heart, didn't he?"

Tigress only growled as an answer, though her eyes flickered away from him in a second.

"It hurts, doesn't it? The biggest pain of them all."

"Sounds like you have tried it," Tigress spat back, finding her strength again.

Xi-Wang's smile faded a little, but didn't disappear, "I believe you must mistake me with my brother. Spending over twenty-five years alone after getting his heart broken… A sad story indeed. But I suppose you already know it?"

"I met my parents, yes. It's only you I hadn't heard about. I guess my father was too ashamed of you to mention your name."

"My brother and I had contact. It was you that he didn't visit in so long time."

It felt like he just had punched her in the stomach. "He… He had his reasons."

"Too ashamed?" Xi-Wang chuckled darkly, "What could possible make a father not to want his child? You must really have been a disappointment to him."

"You don't know what you are talking about!" Tigress hissed, suddenly feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"You think he loved you. Then tell me, child, why he didn't wanted to see you." He was met with silence. "I see. Your mother wasn't better. Not only she ignored my brother, but also her own daughter. None of them were meant to be parents, apparently. And then they left Shifu with doing the job of raising you. Not that he was such a good parent either, was he?"

Tigress shortly looked away, mentally praying for him to stop. But of course he wouldn't.

"And then there was that young Shadow Warrior. He cared for you so much that he betrayed you. Such a shame that he didn't even gain anything by doing it." By the look of Tigress widened eyes he laughed, "Did you really think that I would let you live? You are just as naïve as he was."

"You tricked him!" Tigress growled, understanding his plan.

"People really should learn that I am not a person can be trusted. But thanks to him my plan is working smoothly. I actually should thank him when I see him again. I am sure that he'll be happy to hear that someone actually is satisfied with him. He is probably not so proud of himself right now."

Tigress cut him off before he could start another sentence, "I personally don't care what you are going to do with me, but if you as much as touch my friends I will make sure that you will regret it."

"Your friends are not meant to be hurt. I will simply let them stay in their cell, and they will probably soon be joined by your master. And if we turn out attention back to you I can say that I will not kill you yet. I have your death strictly planned and I do not wish to rush it."

"I am not scared of you, Xi-Wang," Tigress sneered at him, bringing her face closer to his.

"Of course not. I did not expect you to be a coward, my dear niece. But unfortunately, your courage can't help you now," Xi-Wang smiled to her.

Tigress glared at him with furious eyes, "You are underestimating me."

"Is that so? 'Cause what I can see is a little kitten chained to the wall saying big words that she doesn't even self understand."

With a powerful growl Tigress leapt at him only to be stopped by the chains. Her uncle watched her with an amused look on his face, "I have the feeling that you don't want to talk with me. Very well, I'll leave you alone then. But wasn't it great with a little family reunion?"

She of course didn't answer, and still with the smile on his face Xi-Wang leaves the cell. When he carefully closed the door behind him darkness embraced Tigress again.

* * *

><p>AN: And the action begins. Poor Enlai and poor Tigress. I really destroyed their 'relationship', didn't I? I can say that in the next chapter we will see what will happen when Enlai is sharing cell with the others. Let's hope that they will forgive him.

Hope you understood the scene with the orphanage/cell-thing. I just believe that Tigress may not have gotten over it completely yet.

Please review! It will make me happy. Oh, the next chapter may be late; I am buried with homework and this weekend I am gone on a little 'vacation'.


	7. The Cold Hopelessness

A/N: Here I am! Finally! Did you miss me? Just a tiny bit?

I know, I know. Shadows Of The Past will be updated soon. I will start work on it now!

I still don't own Kung Fu Panda. Sigh… I hate disclaimers. You repeat yourself all over again.

**The Search For Golden Times, The Cold Hopelessness **

"Let's see how tough you are now, tiger."

"Well, let go of me and I promise I'll show you my strength by beating you two."

"Do you think we are dumb?"

"You look like you don't have much brain, so yeah."

"Did the master say anything 'bout gagging him?"

The door swung open, and finally the Kung Fu warriors could see who there was the owners of the voices. In came two bears holding a squirming Enlai. Chains rattling, the warriors got up to meet them.

"Oh, see. Visitors," Matins murmured sarcastically. He, of course, wasn't chained, but was inside a little cage that was hanging from the ceiling. "How nice to join us."

The guards forced Enlai to the wall and chained him just like the others. "We should say thanks from Master Xi-Wang. He was really glad for your deal."

"Then tell him that when I comes out I'll make sure that he next time will remember to keep his promises," Enlai told him, both humor and threats in his voice.

"We'll see about that, Kitty Cat." Then the guards left, leaving the warriors alone.

All of them turned to stare at Enlai who was nervously clutching his chained paws. "So what's your explanation, Kitty Cat?" Monkey asked him, on a way nearly growling.

"I now prefer Stripes," the tiger muttered under his breath but then he looked up to meet his friends' eyes, "Xi-Wang and I made a deal."

"We have figured that out some time ago," Crane told him, lifting his leg so Enlai could hear the chain's rattling.

But before the male tiger could say a word, Viper slithered towards him, concern visible in her azure eyes, "Where is Tigress?"

"In another cell." Enlai would have said more but again the snake was quicker than him.

"Is she hurt? Has Xi-Wang done anything to her?"

Enlai sighed deeply, "No yet. But…" He paused and bit his lip for a moment.

"Spit it out, Stripes! You owe us, you know!"

"Mantis is right. You totally misused the skills of cooking! Putting sleep provoking herbs in the soup, that's just not right! You'll never get customers to buy that!" Po exclaimed, casing weird looks from his friends.

Viper shook her head, "So you sedated us. But why?"

"I was stupid enough to trust Xi-Wang. He promised that is I brought you guys here he wouldn't kill Tigress."

"But shouldn't Tigress fight Xi-Wang," Crane asked.

"If she fights him then she'll die. I can't let that happen."

"Don't we forget that it's Tigress we are talking about? I mean, she can defeat every bandit she meets," Po pointed out, thinking about his tiger friend.

Enlai tugged the chain, though nothing happened, "Xi-Wang isn't just a simple bandit. He is stronger than you think and he won't hesitate with cheating. Tigress would not stand a chance."

"So you gave her to the enemy? Sorry, but I don't exactly follow you there," Monkey snickered.

"What could I do? Let her go to directly towards her death or take the little hope Xi-Wang gave me by giving me his promise? I can't let her die, so I had no other choice."

"You trusted Xi-Wang? That's just stupid," Mantis told them from his cage, looking down at them.

The male tiger threw up his chained paws, "I know, I know! But I had to do something! I knew that she would hate a life in chains, but I can't watch her die."

Po put his paw on the tiger's shoulder, "You tried to do the right thing; you just totally screwed the up."

Enlai glared at him, unsure if the panda was trying to help him or not.

"So how is Tigress handling it?" Crane asked, thinking about the feline's temper.

Making a grimace, Enlai turned to him, "I'll be surprise if she ever talks to me again. I mean except sneers and growls."

"She must be dealing with a broken heart. You know, with you kissing her and…" Po froze when he realized what he had done, "I didn't say that! You all heard wrong! I said, 'missing her'! Like when you are gone from someone and…"

"You kissed her?" The others had all turned to Enlai and stared at him with shocked expressions.

Enlai face-palmed and look at Po, "You know that Tigress is going to murder you know, right?"

"Says the person that is going to be killed by Master Shifu. Actually, when I think about, we are all going to be killed if Xi-Wang wants it!" Mantis exclaimed, grabbing the bars in his cage.

Viper shook her head, "Back to the subject; you kissed Tigress?"

Enlai's cheeks were now visible red, "Well, yes. But…"

"And she didn't punch you?" Crane asked, stunned over the fact that Tigress had been _kissed_.

"She did punch Po, but I got unscratched from it."

"That's a surprise… She didn't even kick? Not even a tiny bit?"

"Mantis!" Viper hissed, but spoke in a softer voice when she had turned to the male tiger, "Enlai, this is amazing!" She paused for a moment when she suddenly realized something. "Or it would have been if you hadn't betrayed her. She must be heartbroken."

"She definitely doesn't want to see me again." Enlai sighed loudly, "What should I do?"

"The question is 'what can you do'? Right now you are stuck here and I doubt that Tigress can do anything in the situation she is in now," Crane told them, his eyes worried for his friends' safety.

"Then what can we do?" Viper asked, hoping for an answer. She became disappointed.

Enlai sighed again, "I don't know. Everything I do ends up wrong. We are trapped, Tigress is in a cell alone and Xi-Wang will soon kill her. How can this get any worse?"

"It could rain," Mantis suggested only getting irritated looks.

"We are indoors, so does it matters?" Enlai growled softly.

Mantis shrugged, "Just trying to lift the mood."

"Well, it doesn't work!"

"Boys, the last thing we need right now is fights so knock it off," Viper hissed, causing them all to be quiet.

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" They all froze at Crane's words and sure enough they could all hear the sound of footsteps nearing them. Suddenly the door slammed open and in came Tigress squirming in the grasp of the guards. They were having a hard time with her, and one of them had to hold a knife in front of her as a sign for her to stand still. Finally they reached the wall and found an empty spot to chain her. Smart enough, it was the place furthest away from Enlai. Looked like the guards didn't want a fight between the two felines.

Receiving a growl from Tigress the guards left the room and the warriors were alone again. "Tigress!" Viper exclaimed and the chain only allowed her to lay the tip of her tail on the tiger's arm, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine, Viper. And you?"

"We're fine too. Po's just hungry, but that's that."

Finally Tigress turned to Enlai who had been rubbing his thumbs nervously. "So how did your plan go?" she asked sarcastically, the anger visible in her eyes.

"Sorry," Enlai muttered, "I didn't know that Xi-Wang would…"

"You didn't know? Honestly, Enlai, you thought that he would keep his promise? He broke his promise to Jie, why wouldn't he do the same to you?"

"I don't care about Jie!" Enlai hissed, "He doesn't matter."

"If you had listened to him then you would have known more about how Xi-Wand deals with promises. But instead you kept acting like a fool and now we are all here thanks to you."

"You two, stop it," Viper hissed and the felines turned to glare at her, "Fighting won't help."

"Keep sitting here won't help. Xi-Wang's men are moving towards the Valley of Peace to defeat Master Shifu while you are rotting up in here."

"Wait, what about you?" Po asked, finding the mistake in her sentence. Well, he hoped that it was a mistake.

Tigress tried not to sigh. She would try not to make them freak out. Though, she doubted that they would take it well. "Xi-Wang sent me down here so I could see you before he will complete his mission. He said it was a gift to me as a sign of his kindness."

"Complete his mission? You mean… Tigress, we can't let him do that to you!" Po exclaimed, the others staring at them in shock as they realized what she had said.

"Then what do you suggest? Because of him," she pointed blaming at Enlai, "we are all stuck here."

"Tigress, I didn't mean this to happen. I wanted everything different than this," Enlai whispered, trying to get closer to her but the chain held him back.

"I don't want you to fix anything. I don't want you to think that you should do it and I don't want you to try. I don't need you to protect me, Enlai, so stay away," Tigress hissed at him.

Enlai's face shifted from showing pain to anger, "Fine! Be angry! I just tried to help you but you obviously don't care! Do you know why I kissed you back there? Because I knew that you probably wouldn't forgive me after this and I wanted to show you that I love you." He paused and took in some air to calm himself. Then he spoke in a softer voice, "But you don't believe me, do you?"

Tigress looked at him, her face blank, but then gave him a final snarl. She turned around to sit in the corner with her back turned to everybody else. Enlai growled for himself, "Alright, I give up!"

Viper gave Tigress' back a worried look, but then turned to Enlai, "Can't you try and talk to her again?"

"I am not going to touch hot iron while it can burn me," Enlai muttered darkly.

"Enlai, you know that Tigress doesn't mean it. She is just hurt right now and then she says stupid things," the snake whispered, "I really think you should…"

"I should not do anything. Didn't you hear what Tigress said?"

"Do you want to help her or not?" Viper hissed, but when she got no answer she sighed and slithered away from the male tiger. Enlai shortly glanced at Tigress' back, but then shook her head and returned to stare at the wall.

* * *

><p>Something was wrong. Master Shifu knew it and he was worried. His student should have reached Xi-Wang by now. Everything should be fine… Or that was what he had thought until he had woken up this morning to the sound of Tigress' roar. Even though she was far away Shifu was sure that it had been her. It was a sign, a sign that told him that something had happened.<p>

Shifu was torn, a part of him wanted to run towards Xi-Wang as fast as he could, another part told him that he must stay at the Jade Palace. So far the second part had won. Now he was awaiting more information, from what or who he didn't know.

When Zeng finally arrived, the red panda wasn't surprised.

"Master Shifu!" the goose called and landed in front of the master. "An army has left the Dragon City and they are coming towards the Valley of Peace!"

Grabbing his staff harder, Shifu thought the situation over. If the Elders were planning to get Tigress by force then there wouldn't go long time before the Shadow Warriors would do the same. Then two armies would be marching towards the Jade Palace….

In that moment they heard an unmistakable sound. The sound of an arrow hitting is target. Zeng let out a chocked scram while Shifu hurried to the front gate of the palace. An arrow had pierced into the wood of the gate with a message tacked to it.

With his big ears listening for any signs of the attacker, Shifu grabbed the message and started reading it.

_Grandmaster Shifu, _

_Your students' plan of defeating me has failed. They are now captured all thanks to a spy of mine. If you want to save them then you are free to try, but I will warn you with saying that you will too be defeated. _

_I suggest you to surrender yourself, if not you will have to face my army. Your choice. _

_Your students, with the exception of Master Tigress, will remain unhurt. Unfortunately, my niece's death can't be avoided as it would be a threat to my power. Before you get too confused I will tell you that I am indeed Jiao-Long's brother. Funny how one single family can get so complicated? _

_-Master Xi-Wang _

In long time Shifu just stared at the letter, Zhen anxiously waiting for him to say something. "What should we do, Master Shifu?"

But the red panda was unable to find an answer.

* * *

><p>Time passed on and the chained warriors sat in silence. None of them dared to speak in fear of making the two tigers angry. Well, angrier than they already was. Tigress hadn't moved from her corner, and now her friends were even more worried. If this was their last time with her then they wouldn't spend it with being quiet.<p>

Tigress just waited for something to happen. How long time had she left with her friends? Minutes? Hours? Maybe, if she was lucky, she would get a day. But that was all up to Xi-Wang. He would decide when it was the right time to kill her.

Death. It was something Tigress always had feared. Not her own, but the deaths of those she cared about. She would gladly give her life for her friends and master. But right now, knowing that her own dead was coming closer and closer, she started to feel nervous. It was not like she wanted to die; she had a lot of things that she hadn't done yet.

Now Xi-Wang was playing with her, testing how she would react while waiting. Tigress didn't know his plans fully, but one thing was sure; she had to stop him. But how? This cell was built exactly like the one she had been in before; chains, bars and a solid door was blocking her way to freedom.

Tigress briefly opened her mouth to say something, but regretted it. In this little room everyone would hear what she said. That meant that _he_ would hear it. Yes, she had heard when Viper had talked to him. But she didn't care. The only thing that she understood was that it was his fault that they had ended in this situation. And she knew that it hadn't been an accident. He had given them to Xi-Wang while being so foolish to believe that the leopard would keep his promise. What an idiot.

The room's silent was destroyed by the sound of footsteps. Viper let out a gasp and tried to get to Tigress, but the tiger was sitting too far away. "Tigress," it nearly came out as a sob from the snake's mouth. Though, the feline didn't as much as move.

Knowing that someone would come and take their friend away from them Po, Viper, Monkey and Crane stood up to face Xi-Wang when he entered the room. Mantis, who couldn't do much in his cage, glared daggers at the still closed door.

Tigress flexed her claws, trying to control her emotions. "_Do something!"_ her mind was screaming at her, but she couldn't as much as look back to meet her friends. Her heart was pounding as she realized that now was the time.

"_Say something!"_ her mind shouted again, but her tongue felt like it was too swollen to form the words. But her mind wasn't finished, "_Are you just going to let Xi-Wang win?"_ No, she wouldn't. But she just didn't know how to stop him.

The door cracked when it was open, and a voice called her name, "Master Tigress?"

* * *

><p>AN: And finally done! Sigh, that was hard. Let's hope that homework will keep some distance from me now (yeah, right! Like that would happen). Anyways, hope you liked it ;)

Tak fordi du læste min historie og vær sød at efterlade en kommentar. You didn't understand that, huh? Then let's take it on English; Thanks for reading my story and please leave a review.


	8. Simple On The Complicated Way

A/N: One word: Sorry. Yeah, I know it's late. And I feel bad about it because I hate when I have to wait for more of a story. Which happens all the time… It's because there is so many good stories with cliffhangers out there!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda (who didn't know that?) and I make no money of this (can you even do that?)

**The Search For Golden Times, Simple On The Complicated Way **

"_No!" _Tigress' mind screamed, "_No, no, no, no, no!" _

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a voice harsher than she meant it to be.

Lu Chu looked slightly shocked, but then pulled herself together, "I came here with Piao."

"Are you out of your mind?" Tigress growled. How could this get any worse?

"Wait! Who is she?" Po asked, pointing at the mountain cat who has just entered the room.

"This is Lulu," Enlai told him only to be corrected by the mountain cat.

"It's Lu Chu."

"Something about 'Lu'. And you are a maid in the Dragon Palace, right?" the male tiger asked, trying to remember. He knew that he had seen her before, but he still couldn't get a clear picture of her.

Lu Chu smiled, "A former maid in the Dragon Palace. I quitted."

"You did what?" Tigress asked in shock. Lu Chu was supposed to be at the Dragon Palace, safe without getting dragged into Tigress' problems.

"They were going to fire me anyway. They find out that I was having contact with you, Master Tigress, so I couldn't stay there. And when the army left I took the chance and escaped with Piao."

"Their army left?" Tigress asked, finding the important words in the maid's sentence.

The mountain cat nodded with a serious frown on her face, "They are heading towards the Valley of Peace. They talked about that they could not wait for you to show up anymore. Attacking the Jade Palace will be their way to make you abandon your mission here and force you to join them. I overheard their conversation about Xi-Wang and how you were here, so we decided to follow you."

Tigress rubbed her head, "Do you know what danger you have brought you and Piao into?"

"They wouldn't notice an extra maid so no one stopped me on my way in the fortress. I went to the kitchen and told them that I was ordered to bring you some food." She showed them her tray with bread and glass. There wasn't much, but enough to keep them alive.

The warriors' stomachs made sounds by the sight. After all, none of them had eaten since Enlai's 'sleepy' soup. Everyone grabbed a piece of bread; who knew when they would eat again? Tigress understood that this was their chance to escape, but there were still problems. Lu Chu only had the key to get through the bars, so the chains were still holding them. If they manage to get out of the chains then they had to find a way out of the fortress without getting caught.

"I am also bringing a message."

Enlai turned to the mountain cat. "From who and to who?" he asked with mouth full of bread.

"To a Mr. Enlai from Master Jie."

And Enlai got nearly choked in his bread. "He's… He's here?" he managed to coughed out

Lu Chu nodded. "I and Piao met him near a mountain. First we thought he would attack bit then he asked if we were trying to find Master Tigress. He promised to help and he lead us the rest of the way. He is outside the fortress right now with Piao."

Enlai growled dangerously, "Just wait to I get him."

"But didn't he help us with bringing Lu Cu here?" Crane asked.

"But he called himself 'Master'. If there is something Jie isn't then it is a Master."

"Shut it," Tigress growled at him and turned to Lu Chu, "You know that I am seriously angry at you from coming here, but unfortunately you are our only chance. You have a plan, right?" The mountain cat nodded, and Tigress continued, "Good. Now you are going to tell us it and after that you are getting out of here. Stay with Jie and Piao and do not come inside the fortress again. It's too dangerous. Understood?"

Lu Cu widened her eyes, "Yes, Master Tigress. But I was only trying to help."

"I know, Lu Chu, and for that I am thankful. I just don't want you to get hurt. Now, the plan."

"I can't get you out of the chains and I can't take out the guards that are outside the door. It's up to you to find a way to get out of the chains and you have to do it before tonight."

Monkey tilted his head, "Why?"

"Because about an hour before midnight the guards are shifting places. When that is happening it will be easier for you to escape out in the forest where we are waiting," Lu Chu explained.

"What's the time now?" Mantis asked from his cage, "Are we supposed to be sleeping?"

Lu Chu grinned, "It's about noon. Jie will give you a signal when it's time to escape. When you hear it, break out of the cell and when you have opened the door, turn left. Just follow the corridor and then you will meet a window. Jump through that and then get over the wall that surrounds the fortress. Then you just have to meet us in the forest and we'll take it from there. After the signal, Jie will distract the guards so they won't find out that you are missing."

"And what's the signal?" Tigress asked.

"I don't know; he didn't say that."

"So we just have to get the keys to the chains, then wait for the signal and then escape?" Mantis snickered, "Well, that sounds simple. But how are we going to get the key?"

"I know a way. Just leave it to me," Enlai told them and then focused on Lu Chu, "What was the message?"

"That you are big, stupid idiot in the need of a brain. Sorry, but it is his words."

Mantis started to laugh in his cage and soon Monkey followed. Though, Enlai didn't even smile, "Then tell him that he should take a look in a mirror. Then he would see a real idiot."

Tigress sent him a warning growl, telling him to shut up. "Lu Chu, do you have any idea of when Xi-Wang is going to take me out from this cell?"

The maid nodded, "Tomorrow. That's why you have to escape tonight."

"But why would he wait until then. What is the meaning with letting Tigress live so long?" Viper asked, trying to understand their new enemy.

"The guards were talking about it. Apparently, he wants to break your will to fight by letting Tigress stay with you and then suddenly take her away from you. He would have showed you her body," she ended the sentence with nearly a whisper.

"How charming," Tigress spat. "Now, you have to go before we get the guards even more suspicious."

Lu Chu turned to leave, but then looked over her shoulder. "Please be careful."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine. It's you I am worried about."

"Don't be, Master Tigress. People often underestimate me. It's their mistake." With that the mountain cat left the cell, leaving Tigress stunned by her speech.

After the door was locked there was a stunned silence. "That was… Weird," Crane finally said, speaking all of their thoughts into one simple sentence.

"So that was Lu Chu. She seems just as nice as you described her, Tigress," Viper told her.

"But she shouldn't be here!"

"Tigress…"

"You know that I am right, Viper. Lu Chu doesn't know any Kung Fu. If she gets caught then she is finished."

"You know," Mantis said from his cage, "I am actually glad that someone is trying to get us out. Maybe she can't fight, Tigress, but at least she has a plan."

Tigress scowled, "I just don't want them to be in danger because of me."

"They will be fine, Tigress. And so will we," Viper comforted her.

"Why is Jie here?" Tigress suddenly asked, turning towards Enlai.

The male tiger looked up, surprised, "What?"

"Why is Jie helping us?"

"Why should I know? It's Jie you should ask!"

"But he isn't here, and you are obviously the one who knows him best," Tigress sneered back, "So speak."

"Listen, I have been trying to figure Jie out. He has just been acting so weird since Jiao-Long's dead. First he said that we should fight you, then he wants to fight Xi-Wang, then he wants to check up on you, then he says that it's all your fault, then he returns back to that we should fight Xi-Wang to protect you, then he ignores your name, then he wants to fight you again, then he is angry at us and so it continues. He is not calm one minute. It's driving us crazy. I am glad that I am spending more time in the Valley of Peace than with the Shadow Warriors."

Tigress lifted her eyebrow, "And now he wants to help me?"

"So it seems."

"But why the mood changes?"

"Ask him."

The female tiger sighed deeply, "Don't you just have one idea?"

Enlai was silent in some time before he finally spoke, "I think he is trying to figure you out."

"And what does that mean?"

"That he doesn't know if you are a friend or an enemy. I think you are driving him crazy."

Tigress became silent after that. Viper gave her a worried look, but then spoke to Enlai, "You said you have a plan. What is it?"

Enlai shook her head, "Can't tell. It would spoil the plan. You have to trust me."

"We trusted you before you gave us the soup," Mantis said from above, "And now we are here."

"That's true. But this time it's a good plan."

"It better be, Enlai," Tigress growled, "This is your last chance. If you fail us again, then it's over. If you fail, you will either have to join Xi-Wang or the Shadow Warriors because you are not welcomed in the Valley of Peace. Do you understand?"

Enlai tilted his head, "I am not going to betray you, Tigress."

"Your last chance," was the only answer he got from the female tiger.

* * *

><p>The time went slow for the Kung Fu masters. They had tried to keep the sense of time, but in the dark cell it was impossible to tell what time it was. They were all silent, listening the best that they could. They had agreed that now must be about the time that the signal would come.<p>

"Come on, Jie," Enlai whispered with a hoarse voice. Nothing happened. Suddenly, the male tiger held up his paws and smacked the cuffs against the stone wall. The noise was loud and the others looked at him with eyes big in alarm.

"Enlai, what are you doing?" Viper hissed, "Stop it!"

But it was too late. The cell door slammed open and in came a giant ox. Looking at the guard's face it was clear that he wasn't happy. "Be quiet down there!" the ox thundered.

"Or what?" Enlai spat back, "It seems like Xi-Wang has forgotten all about us."

The guard opened the door through the bars and marched directly towards the male tiger who had rose from his sitting position. The ox pulled out his sword and held it under Enlai's cheek, "Don't get too cocky, boy. Master had ordered that we must not kill you but that doesn't mean that you can't live without an ear. So behave or it will be worst for you."

"Alright. No more problems. I would like to keep my ear."

The ox huffed and turned to leave when he heard the sound of something hitting the floor. Tigress face-palmed by the sight. On the stone floor was now the little metal key Enlai had somehow managed to take from the guard. But he had so unlucky to drop it and now the plan was destroyed.

"Trying to steal, huh? Didn't you say that there would be no more problems?" the ox growled and came closer, forcing Enlai to back into the wall.

"My apologies. I was just trying to do this." And before the guard could react, Enlai had shot his foot forward, getting the ox the fall because of the chain. With a quick movement he knocked the guard out with his palm before the guard could call for help.

Smirking, Enlai turned to Tigress who was stunned over the scene, "I told you I could do it."

"Hey, guys?" Po called, "The key doesn't work." The panda had picked up the key Enlai had dropped and was now trying to get it into the lock on the cuff. But to no avail.

Enlai sighed, "Of course it doesn't work. It's not the real key."

"What?" They all exclaimed.

But the male tiger leaned over the unconscious ox and after some searching in the guard's vest, he held up a little metal key. "Here's the real one," he told them and started to open his cuffs.

"Oh, then I guess we don't need this." With that Po held up the first key and, before thinking further about it, broke the key into two.

"PO!" Enlai roared, "That was _my_ key!"

"Your key?"

"Where did you think I get it? It's to my shrine in my hut where I keep my precious objects."

"And you brought the key with you on the travel?" Tigress asked, stunned by the tiger's actions.

Enlai shrugged, "I had to protect it, didn't I?"

"So you brought it with you on a travel where you probably would be attacked by either bandits or guards?" Crane asked.

"Uhm, yes. But it was good that I had it now, right?"

"Yeah, until Po broke it," Mantis grinned.

"Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it, Po," Tigress told him, getting herself free with the help of the real key, "I am sure that Enlai will be able to break into his shrine."

"Which reminds me of that you still owe me a door."

"You two, stop it!" Viper hissed, "We need to listen after the signal."

Enlai sent her an irritated glance, "What signal? Jie has let us down. There is no sig…"

_BOOM! _

"…nal," Enlai finished and looked at the ceiling where little pieces fell down after the explosion.

"I think _that_ was the signal," Mantis told him, sitting on Monkey's shoulder. All the warriors were now freed and ready to escape.

"Come on," Tigress said and kicked the door through the bars open. "Ready?" she asked, and when the others nodded they all stormed through the last door. The guard who was standing in front of the door didn't even have a chance. As the door flung open he was smacked into the wall, painfully forced into sleep.

"Two down. Plenty left," Monkey yelled as he and the others ran through the corridor. Tigress head went through Lu Chu's advices. They had gotten out of their cuffs, left the cell and had turned left. Now they only had to find the window. Tigress' nostrils caught up a familiar sense. Smoke. Jie's explosion must have started a fire somewhere. But his distraction seemed to work; there were not many guards, and those few they met were so confused hat they easily knocked them out.

Looking over her shoulder, Tigress checked if everyone was alright. To her relief they were all just behind her. And finally she spotted the window. Before she could break through it, Po had picked up a torch that had been hanging on the wall. Understanding what he was doing, Tigress moved herself so she wouldn't be hit. Po threw the torch directly at the window that shattered by the touch.

With no hesitating, Tigress jumped out, the other following her. It wasn't a big fall; their cell had only been on the second floor. They all landed safely and started to run again. The smoke was now visible and panicking screams could be heard. Some guards saw the escaping warriors and tried to call for assistance. But no one heard them; everyone was too busy with the fire.

Taking out the few guards, Tigress and her friends continued their run towards the last obstruction; the wall. Enlai was the first to reach it. Digging his claws into the stone he pulled himself up. Then he turned around to offer his paw to Tigress. Nearly dragging him down, Tigress accepted it. Crane helped the others over and soon they had all disappeared between the trees.

* * *

><p>AN: So that was chapter 8. Just so you know; my practice to me play has started (and I simply LOVE my role) so the next chapters will be late. And I will probably first be updating normally in the end of July. And now I just remember that I should be practicing my lines instead of writing…. *runs away with my manuscript*

**I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOUR READERS! **You see, I have brought Lu Chu and Piao back. But the thing is that I like my character Lu Chu very much and I considering if she should get some romantic. So, shall I make her fall in love (or shall someone fall in love with her)? And if yes, then in who? Thank you if you take time to answer my question.

See you in the next chapter were you will hear more about how and why Piao, Lu Chu and Jie came.


	9. Advices And Realizations

A/N: And I am back again! With a new chapter of course! Ready for it?

And after reading your reviews I have decided to make the Lu Chu/Jie pairing. I just want to say that the fact that they are both mountain cats is a coincidence. I don't have anything against Kung Fu Panda pairings where the persons are different animals. Though, I am not really liking the Po/Tigress pairing (please don't hit me!), but that is for different reasons.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda. I never had and I never will. Understood?

**The Search For Golden Time, Advices And Realizations **

"Is everyone alright?" Tigress asked and sighed in relief when they all nodded. Turning her head, the tiger tried to see if anyone was following them.

"I don't think they know it yet," Crane spoke for her, glancing at back at her.

"Then let's find Lu Chu and the others. We have to get out of here before they notice that we are gone," Tigress said and started walking, the other following her.

With eyes searching for any signs of danger, Tigress led the way. The yells from the fortress could still be heard and the smoke could still be smelled. Tigress' thoughts wandered to her uncle; what would he do when he found out that they had escaped. Would he change his mind and actually kill her friends along with her? The tiger shivered by the thought. She promised himself that she wouldn't let him touch them.

"Looking for someone?"

Tigress instantly turned around to stare into some cold blue eyes. "Jie," she greeted him.

"I see you managed to get out. Did the guards like my surprise?"

"Where are Lu Cu and Piao?" Tigress asked, ignoring the Shadow Warrior's question.

"Right here, Master Tigress."

And sure enough, the mountain cat and the antelope came out from some bushes. Tigress bowed, "It is nice to see you again, Piao."

The antelope was looking rather nervous and kept glancing over his shoulder, "Shouldn't we get moving?" he asked, turning to Jie.

Glancing at Tigress, Jie said, "We'll talk later. Follow me."

The warriors sneaked through the forest, hoping that they wouldn't be seen. Jie was in the lead and looked like he knew exactly where to go. Tigress decided to keep an eye on him; if she didn't even trust Enlai fully, then why should she trust Jie?

Now and then the Shadow Warrior caught her glance, his cold eyes staring into hers. Tigress would answer it without even blinking. Finally, Jie started to slow down. Curious, Tigress made sure that she was just beside him so she would she wouldn't miss anything.

It was an entrance to a cave. Lifting her eyebrows, Tigress glanced at Jie who gave her a nod to tell her that she should go in. Inside she found a burned out campfire, three bedrolls and some bags. As she explored more Tigress understood that the cave was deeper than she thought at first. Before she could go closer Jie stopped her.

"It's a tunnel," he told her, "But don't use it yet. We'll do that after talking."

The others finally caught up with the two felines. "I… Hate… Running…" Piao panted.

"Me too, buddy," Po told him, patting the antelope on his back.

"Too bad for you," Jie sneered, "'Cause we have a long travel in front of us. But if you don't like, then stay here."

"Wow, calm down, kitty," Mantis said only to be answered with a furious growl.

Jie walked into the middle of the cave where everyone could see him, "Listen. I saved you. You owe me. That means that you are going to do what I say."

"Not to disturb you or anything, but we are not going to serve you if that is what you think," Crane told him with a steady voice.

"Quiet!" the Shadow Warrior hissed, "We are going to the Valley of Peace. And we are going to do it quietly and fast. That means no slowing down, no complaining and no doing things that I haven't told you to do." His eyes laid on a short moment on Tigress before turning away, "Am I understood?"

"You forget, Jie, that we are seven against one," Enlai told him, arms crossed.

"What about us?" Lu Chu asked, referring to her and Piao.

Enlai waved her away, "You are just watching."

"But don't you forget, Enlai, that you were the one who gave them to Xi-Wang. I am sure that they haven't forgotten that," Jie hissed at him, poison in every word.

"Speak for yourself," the male tiger growled back.

"I am the one who got them out. That is something you can be proud of."

Tigress got enough and took one step closer to Jie, "Maybe you saved us, but that doesn't mean that you can decide."

"Then tell me what you have in mind, princess," the mountain cat growled, "Do you have any plans? No? That's what I thought."

"Then what is that you believe that we should do?"

"Go back to your palace. Help your master. Convince the Elders and the Shadow Warriors that they should leave you alone."

Tigress widened her golden eyes, "They aren't that easy to convince. How should we do it?"

"That is up to you."

"What about Xi-Wang? He is probably coming after us so don't we have to fight him?" Po asked, joining their conversation.

Jie sighed, "This tunnel," he pointed at the darkness in the cave, "will lead us far away without Xi-Wang noticing us. When we reached the end of it he won't have any idea of where we are in our way to the Valley of Peace. When you have fixed your problems there, then you can decide what to do with him. I won't have anything to do with him anymore."

"And what about you? When we arrive at the Jade Palace where will you go then?" Tigress asked him, watching the Shadow Warrior closely.

"My business is my own. And if I was you I wouldn't ask further about that subject," Jie told her before turning away from her, "We will leave now. Rest will come when I say it is time."

With that Jie turned away from the group and started to walk into the darkness of the tunnel. "His mood still hasn't changed," Piao muttered darkly.

"I will say that it has gotten even worse now," Lu Chu said before going after the disappeared Shadow Warrior.

"Let's go," Tigress told the others before going as well.

"Is there anyone who is afraid of dark?" Mantis asked staring at the tiger's form that quickly disappeared.

"Noooo," Po said, sounding nervous.

Viper sent him a calming smile, "Let's go, boys."

As the last one to enter the darkness, Mantis yelled loud enough for anybody to hear, "Did somebody think of bringing a torch?"

* * *

><p>"I need you guys' help."<p>

They all glanced at Enlai who was walking beside them, staring forward. Though, it was clear that his ask for help was for them.

"Help? With what?" Mantis asked.

"Not so loud," Enlai hissed, his eyes focused on Tigress' form. She, Lu Chu, Piao and Jie was the lead part of the group and was many meters ahead.

Catching each other's glances, the rest of the group started to slow down, making the distance even bigger. "So it's girl-problems we are talking about," Crane concluded with a slight smile on his face.

"Or more exactly Tigress-problems," Monkey snickered.

"How can I make her good again?" Enlai asked, sounding completely helpless.

"You see, Tigress isn't exactly the kind of girl that walks around singing and spreading flowers. She is more the serious type who keeps her focus on the mission. And you didn't exactly help her with this mission. Actually, you blew it all up. You nearly get us all killed and Tigress doesn't like when that happens," Mantis told him.

Enlai sighed, "You only tell me what I already know!"

"Enlai, listen. Tigress trusted you. She really did. You must understand that Tigress doesn't really open up for many people. I have known her for over ten years and I still can't figure her out," Viper paused for a moment before continuing, "Then she met you. Since you came she has seemed happier. And about that kiss you told us about… It's obvious that she feels something for you. But when you lied to her…."

"Hey, hey, hey! Wait a minute! Don't tell me that Tigress has _never_ lied to you. 'Cause that's a lie," Enlai finished, "The first time she introduced herself for me she lied! Lu Chu… That name doesn't even fit her."

"The point is," Viper hissed, "that Tigress does not like to be lied to. What you did to her, Enlai, hurt her a lot. Suddenly she waked up to find out that you have given her to the enemy."

"But I…"

"Enlai, we all know your reasons. Tigress too. But the problem is that you screwed up. You made a mistake, everyone does that, but the thing is that your mistake put us all in danger. Tigress believes that it is her responsibility to protect us, and what you did made her think that we were close to death. She would do anything to avoid us being in such situations. But because of you we did. And that is something that Tigress can't forgive that easily."

"I understand her fully. I just wish that I could make her forgive me."

Viper gave him an understanding smile, "Have you tried talk with her?"

"Should I?"

"I wouldn't if I was you," Mantis interrupted them, "Think about it, you have a crazy kung fu master mad at you and you want to be alone with her?"

"There is something about what he says," Enlai said as he thought about.

"Don't listen to him. Tigress isn't going to hurt you," Viper told him while sending Mantis a warning glance.

But then Monkey joined the conversation, "I am with Mantis. Don't you remember what she did when she found out that you had been hiding the fact that Xi-Wang was her uncle?"

All boys winched. "I remember that," Enlai groaned out as if he still could feel the pain.

"You are afraid of Tigress?" Viper asked Enlai, stunned.

The tiger shook his head, "Not really. But I don't enjoy being hit. Or kicked. Or bitten. Or…"

"If there is one thing that Tigress doesn't like then it is cowards. Are you are coward, Enlai?" Viper asked him.

"No, I am not!" Enlai exclaimed, pushing out his chest.

"Then talk to her!"

"Alright, I am…"

"Keep up back there!"

They all flinched at Tigress' sharp voice. "So you are sure about the thing of not being afraid of her?" Crane asked, glancing at Enlai.

"I think so. But please wish me luck."

* * *

><p>The torch didn't bring much light but it was enough for Tigress to see that Enlai was out on something. The way he avoided her glance and that he hadn't been calm for hours told her enough. But what was it that was keeping his mind busy?<p>

Jie had finally ordered them to rest and now the group was sitting on different rocks. As she looked to her left she briefly caught Enlai's glance. This time he didn't look away but stared into her eyes that were reflecting the fire of the torch. Then she looked away and kept her focus on Lu Chu who was sitting next to her.

"What made you do it?"

"Excuse me, Master Tigress? I am not sure of what you mean."

"Why did you travel all the way here? You knew how dangerous it would be and you didn't know you would meet Jie. So why did you do it?"

In some seconds Lu Chu was quiet until she finally answered, "Where else should I go? I had no money and I couldn't stay in the Dragon Palace. And most importantly, Master Tigress, you needed my help."

"You are of course always welcomed to stay in the Jade Palace."

"I would like that, Master Tigress," Lu Chu smiled but then turned her glance on Piao who was talking with Po further away. "I am sure that Piao will accept the offer too. He is having a hard time with leaving the Dragon City."

"How did you convince him to come with you?"

"Piao kinda freaked out when he had to leave the palace. Being a servant is what he is and what he wants. He practically needs someone to tell him what to do. And that someone became me," she sighed, "Piao doesn't really have a lot of friends, so when I left he followed. I didn't really want to refuse his offer about company so I let him go with me. He isn't exactly the bravest guy when it comes to crossing rivers or walking through a forest or… There are a lot of things."

Tigress smiled back, "That doesn't exactly surprise me." When she laid her eyes on the male mountain cat she suddenly changed asked, "So how did you met Jie?"

"He just suddenly was there, Master Tigress. I was trying to find some berries but then I heard a voice from above asking me if I was lost. I looked up, and there he was, Master Tigress, looking down at me from a branch. I told him that we were on our way to a Master Xi-Wang's fortress. He asked who 'we' were, and I told him about how I and Piao were on a rescue mission to find you."

Tigress forced away a sigh. Of course Lu Chu would have trusted anyone. All her life she had been in the Dragon Palace and did not know of all the dangers in the world. And her trust to everyone could be a big problem.

"He said that he knew the way and then he lead us here. It made all much easier; our map wasn't that precisely. Though, Piao didn't like it at all. He actually still doesn't trust Master Jie. But that's wrong. He is just shy and don't speak that much." Lu Chu glanced at Tigress with big eyes, "You don't seem to like him neither, Master Tigress. I just don't understand why; he saved your life."

"Lu Chu, there is something you need to know," Tigress paused before continuing, "The others and I don't trust Jie fully because he once has been Xi-Wang's spy." Holding a breath, Tigress watched her friend's reaction. This would probably be a big shock for the maid who trusted all.

"Oh," Lu Cu looked around as if she didn't know what to say, "Oh, I…"

Feeling bad about what she had done Tigress tried to comfort the mountain cat, "But you are right about him saving my life. We are just keeping an eye on him."

"But you are going to follow him to the Jade Palace, isn't that true, Master Tigress?"

Tigress nodded, "Yes, that is our plan so far. What he will do when we reach the valley I don't know."

"May I disturb the ladies?" Both felines turned around to see Enlai standing with his hands behind his back. His eyes rested on Tigress. "Can we talk?" he asked.

Tigress narrowed her eyes, "I am talking with Lu Chu right now."

"But we have just finished our talk," Lu Chu smiled, and looked back at Enlai who was smiling back.

"Then I guess a little time with me won't be a problem," he said, smirking.

Glaring daggers at Lu Chu, Tigress stood up, "I suppose you are right. What do you want"?

"Can't we talk a place that is a little more… private?" Enlai asked, glancing over his shoulder.

After some second hesitating, Tigress sneered, "Fine."

The two tigers started walking away from the group until they were that far away that no one could hear them. "Well?" Tigress asked, crossing her arms.

Sighing, Enlai started, "We both know that you and I need to talk."

"I don't see there is anything to talk about."

"Come on, Tigress! I kissed you! You got to remember that, if not then I must have done something wrong back then!"

"You did do something wrong, Enlai!"

The male tiger widened his eyes. "I kissed you on a wrong way?" he asked, terrified of the fact that he may had done something like that wrong.

"I am not talking about the kiss," Tigress hissed at him.

"So I did it the right way?"

"That's not the point! You gave us to Xi-Wang. That's the problem."

"But I apologized! And got us out!"

"Jie got us out," Tigress corrected him.

Enlai forcefully shook his head, "If anyone got us then I must be me or Lu Chu. Not Jie."

"You know he saved our lives, Enlai. Why won't you just admit it?"

"I am!"

"No, you are not. Actually, I don't really know what exactly what you are doing for none of the things you are saying makes sense!" the female tiger hissed at him.

Enlai groaned and started walking back and forth. "Stupid idea… Just a talk… She won't hurt you… Why did I even do this?" he kept murmuring for himself. Finally he pulled himself together and turned to the very annoyed Tigress, "Okay, I was stupid. A real idiot, actually. But I didn't mean it to end badly. I just…"

"Enlai, you said all that back in the cell. Repeating it doesn't change anything. Now, if you would have me excused." She turned to leave but he grabbed her by the arm

"Punch me."

"What?" she asked, not understanding what he was saying.

"I know you are angry at me, and I understand that. But I just don't want you to be that. So punch me. Lay all your anger in that punch and when you have done it you are not angry anymore."

"You want me to punch you?" Tigress asked slowly, dumbfounded.

The male tiger nodded. "But please, not my face!" he begged, and made himself ready for the pain. If there was one thing that he knew about Tigress then it was that she could punch hard. Very hard. But maybe he would come out with a broken arm, but at least Tigress wouldn't be mad at him any longer.

He closed his eyes for a short moment, taking a deep breath. It wouldn't be that bad. Some hours with pain and then it would be over. Everything would be back to normal. Nothing happened. No punch, no pain.

When he opened his eyes to see why it was taking her so long, Tigress was already gone.

* * *

><p>AN: And there you have it! Sorry for the long wait, I am doing my best. But with the theater on the same time…. You better get used to slow update.

Yes, I know. Where is the Lu Cu/Jie romance? It will come, people! But it will go slowly! This romance will be a challenge to me (a part of why I chose it) so I have to make the characters ready for it. But it will come, don't worry!


	10. Spring Flowers

A/N: Back again! Yes baby! I am back again!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times, Spring Flowers**

"So how did it…"

"Bad," Enlai cut Mantis off before he could finish his question. The tiger sat down and groaned in despair. "I just don't' get her! It's like she wants to be mad!"

"Where's she now?" Viper asked him, worried for her feline friend.

Enlai shrugged, "Somewhere in the tunnel. She kinda ran off."

"I guess it's time to some girl-talk then," Viper sighed and turned to Lu Chu who was sitting next to her, "Do you want to come with me?"

The mountain cat nodded and soon the two females had disappeared in the darkness.

"So what exactly is 'girl-talk'?" Po asked the other boys.

"Something we'll never fully understand," Monkey muttered and Mantis nodded in agreement.

"Got dumped by your girlfriend, Enlai?" Jie asked with a sly smile as he neared the group.

Enlai only smirked back, "And you are the one to talk, Jie? Of course you have never been dumped before because you have never had a girlfriend."

"Because I at least have some dignity," Jie snorted.

"What are you saying, Jie?" Enlai growled warningly while standing up.

"I am saying that I have something better to do than falling to my knees and beg a simple girl of taking me back."

"Hey, I am not doing that!"

"Oh yes, you are. It is just not working."

"I am with Enlai. It's Tigress we are talking about; not just some simple girl. Getting Tigress as a girlfriend requires a lot of hard work!" Mantis exclaimed, watching the two angry felines along with the others.

Jie gave out a taunting chuckle, "Too much for you to handle, Enlai? Can't you get a stupid, little tiger?"

"Don't you talk about Tigress like that!" Enlai roared and leapt at him.

Instantly Po and the others rushed forward, and stepped between the felines. "Slow down! No fights!"

"Yeah, if you want to beat him up then let Tigress do it," Monkey told Enlai while holding Enlai.

The tiger only shook his head, "Oh no. He's mine!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, no more avoiding the subject."<p>

"Viper, please."

But the snake didn't go away, "Tigress, this is ridiculous! You like him, he likes you; why making it so complicated?"

"I do not…"

"You can't lie about that, Tigress. Everyone can see that you have feelings for him."

The tiger groaned in despair, "I don't care about what you can see!"

"Master Tigress, may I say something?" Lu Chu asked, but not waiting for an answer. She had gotten the whole story while Tigress and Enlai had talked, and understood her friend's situation. "Mister Enlai hurt you and that was awful, but now you are hurting him."

Tigress blinked a couple of times, but Lu Chu just continued, "He is really trying to make things good again, but you keep rejecting him. That must hurt a lot."

That left Tigress stunned and there went minutes before she could speak again. Viper and Lu Chu waited patiently for her to start. "I just…" The tiger paused to find the right words. "I don't need things like that now. I already have enough to think about."

Viper nodded, understanding her friend, "But won't thing be easier if you forgave Enlai?"

"I already have. We can be friends, but nothing more than that. I can't handle romance right now. I need to keep my focus on our mission."

"Have you told Mister Enlai that you have forgiven him?"

Tigress shook her head, "Not yet, but… Did you hear that?"

Viper widened her eyes, "Hear what?"

A soft growl escaped Tigress' throat. "You just can't leave them alone in some few minutes," she muttered before turning around to run back to the camp.

"What's…?" But Lu Chu didn't get the chance to finish before she heard a loud growl.

* * *

><p>"Take that back!"<p>

"Or what?"

"You are so dead, Jie!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Waiting for your little girlfriend to do the work for you?"

"I do not need any female to take care of me!" Then Enlai froze as he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. "She is standing right behind me, isn't she?"

"You are right, Enlai. You can take care of yourself just fine," Tigress said ironically, then paused and laid her glance over all of the boys that was either holding Enlai or Jie, "Now, who will get the honor of explaining all this?"

And they all instantly pointed at Jie, "He will!"

Jie only growled, "You should learn to control your boyfriend, princess."

"We have been gone for only ten minutes and this is what happens?" Viper asked, stunned.

"New rule; no fighting. The last thing we need is one of us injured," Tigress told them with a stern voice.

"But can you keep that rule, princess?" Jie snapped at her.

"You should worry about yourself. Now, rest is over," Tigress told them and picked up the torch.

Jie angrily walked after, "Don't you remember that _I_ was the one to decide what to do?"

"And what would you have said?" Tigress asked calmly.

With some sneers of annoyance, the Shadow Warrior muttered out, "Rest's over."

Satisfied, Tigress held her head high and continued walking into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you dear sunlight, here I come!" Po yelled as he ran towards the light. The others were sharing his joy; after almost two days in the tunnel it was finally being outside. Just as she took the last step out of the darkness, Tigress let her lungs be filled with the fresh air.<p>

Even Jie seemed to be happier. The frown that was nearly always covering his face seemed to be losing up. Though, Enlai was the one who let his happiness be showed to all of them. He simply ran as fast as he could away from the tunnel and let himself fall down in the soft grass. While he lay there, he started to roll around, letting himself be covered in grass and spring flowers.

Suddenly, he froze and with a devilish smile he turned to Tigress, "Try and come here."

The tiger only shook her head, "If I was you I would drop the idea right now."

But Enlai stood up and started walking toward her, "You know you want to."

"Don't even think about it," Tigress warned him, putting up her fighting stance.

Enlai only widened his smile and nodded to someone behind her. In a flash Tigress had turned around and grab Po's paw that was on its way to push her. "I warn you, Po…"

"Gotcha," Enlai yelled as he jumped at her. The tigers rolled down the hill before landing in a massive bunch of flowers. With a grin Enlai looked down at Tigress who now was covered in all of nature's colors. "You look good, flower-girl. Auch! And now you decide to punch me?" he asked her while rubbing his sore nose where her fist had hit. "So does this mean that you have forgiven me?"

"If you ever do anything like that again I won't be this nice. Remember that." She then noticed that he was on his way to embrace her, "No hugs."

"Please?"

"No. Forget it."

"Come on!"

Following Enlai's example the rest of the kung fu warriors were making their way down the hill with laughter and chuckles. Hesitating, Lu Chu looked at them before taking a deep breath and then let herself fall down in the grass. Not able to hold back the happiness she too let out laughter. But suddenly she smacked directly into something hard and warm. Though, she couldn't stop rolling, and she and Jie became a ball of fur.

When their rolling finally stopped it was hard to say who was most shocked. Lu Chu was lying on the top of him, her cheeks burning up. Jie just stared at her with widened eyes, his face just one big frown. Before any of them could say something, a certain antelope smacked into Lu Chu.

The two servants landed some meters away. Piao tried to stand up but could only stagger. "Ugh! I think I am going to throw up…"

"Not on me!" Lu Chu exclaimed and crawled away from him.

"Phew... That was fun!" Po panted as they all gathered together.

"So what now?" Crane asked as he landed, "Which way should we go?"

"I think I know where we are…" Enlai muttered mostly to himself. The he turned to the others, "I know I place where we can be at night. We can reach it before evening." It was only noon, but it was nice to know that they had a place to sleep when it became night.

Tigress crossed her arms, "And where is this place?"

Enlai gave her a big grin, "It's a surprise."

Lifting an eyebrow, Tigress glanced at him. The word 'surprise' made her stomach twist. She still, of course, hadn't forgotten Enlai's surprise when he gave him the soup. Just because she had forgiven him then it didn't mean that she had forgotten it at all.

Enlai noticed her frown and gave her a reassuring smile, "Don't worry. You'll like this surprise."

"Let's hope so."

"Ah, don't be so negative. You'll _love _it."

"And now I am just nervous."

"You will be glad when you see it. Trust me."

* * *

><p>"This is a bad idea," Tigress told him as they watched the village from a distance.<p>

Enlai glared at her, "And how can this be a bad idea?"

"Xi-Wang can have spies…"

"Not here. This is probably one of the most peaceful places in the world."

"Then we don't exactly fit in here, do we?" Mantis grinned.

The male tiger shrugged, "I guess we can be here one night without destroying the village."

"Does he even know that we are coming?" Jie asked, turning to Enlai.

"Wait! 'He'? You know who Enlai's surprise is?" Po asked as they all glanced at the Shadow Warrior.

But before Jie could open his mouth Enlai cut him off, "Don't you ruin the surprise!"

Jie glanced away, apparently not wanting a fight right now, "Fine. They are going to find out soon anyway."

"Can't we just get going? We are all exhausted!" Monkey exclaimed.

"Then I'll lead the way," Enlai grinned as he started walking.

Enlai calmly walked down the street while the others were making their way in the shadows of the houses. Even though Enlai said everything was fine they would still listen to Tigress who wasn't completely convinced. Finally they reached a little house in the outskirts of the town.

Without hesitating Enlai knocked hard on the door. After some seconds the door opened and in the doorway a big ox was standing. His kind eyes widened as he saw the male tiger in front of him, "Enlai! Didn't expect to see you. What brings you here?"

Enlai grinned, "I brought some friends with me. May we come in?" He stepped aside so Tung could see the nine other persons behind him.

Tung's mouth dropped slightly by the sight, "Looks like I am going to have to make some more dinner."

Tigress held up her paw to greet him with a big smile on her face, "Hi, Tung."

"Hi, kid. Long time since last, huh? Well, come in. You must all be tired."

* * *

><p>"I must admit that I was pretty surprised when I opened the door and saw Enlai standing there with unconscious female tiger in his arms. Not a pretty sight, I must say. Half of her body covered in blood not to mention how frozen she was. But we got her warmed up and her wound bandaged."<p>

"And for that I am thankful, Tung," Tigress said as the ox finished the story.

Tung smiled back at her, "How is your wound by the way? It must have healed by now."

Tigress slightly tugged down her shirt so a little part of her shoulder was exposed. She had gotten used to her scar now. Though, she avoided seeing it. If she did that, then she would be reminded of that horribly night when she lost her parents. She would feel the fear, the anger, the blame… No! She wouldn't think of that now! She couldn't!

She looked away from her shoulder. Tung glanced at her scar with kind eyes and then nodded, "It sure does look much better."

"Thank you for your kindness, Mister Tung," Viper said as he collected the now empty bowls of soup.

"You're welcome. It's nice to have visitors again. Now when the Shadow Warriors doesn't visit me anymore it can be kind of lonely. Well, except for the times when Enlai stops by. I am glad to see that someone still remembers me even after I moved."

They had all heard of how Tung finally had moved to the village after he had taken care of Tigress. He had told them that she gave him the last push he needed. Tung was only thankful for that, and Tigress could see that he was very happy for his new life in the village. Finally he had gotten some friends beside the Shadow Warriors.

Tung smiled as he noticed how Lu Chu's eyes kept staring at the closed door. "You should try again," he said to Lu Chu's surprised.

"If he doesn't want to eat then don't force him," Tigress said flatly, not agreeing with Tung.

"Come on, Tigress," Po said as he softly pushed the tiger's shoulder, "He is probably just trying to act cool. He actually reminds me of you."

"Excuse me?"

"Not on that way. I mean, keeping guard while we are resting is something that you usually would have done."

That made Tigress fall quiet and she didn't say anything more about Jie. Lu Chu stood up and grabbed the bowl they had left for the Shadow Warrior. Then she walked outside, silently closing the door behind her. She found him sitting on a nearby branch.

"Master Jie?"

The mountain cat turned around, glancing at her with small eyes. He didn't say anything which only made Lu Chu even more nervous. "I was sent to bring you this," she held up the bowl so he could see it. "I know you said before that you didn't want it, but I just thought that I could leave it here to when you becomes hungry."

He nodded shortly before turning around to stare into the darkness. He thought she had left until he after some minutes he hear her voice speak up again, "You can come in whenever you want. Master Tung says that there aren't any threats around here."

Again he nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then," Lu Chu quietly said before putting down the bowl and turned to go to the door. After some hesitating she opened it and disappeared inside.

Jie remained still as he closed his eyes. Again he wondered if he had taken the right decision.

* * *

><p>AN: A boring chapter. Where's the action? It will come, believe me! But at least we got Tigress to forgive Enlai. Sort of….

Thanks to those who reviewed!


	11. Lullaby

A/N: And we are now at chapter 11. Wow, things go fast!

I still do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times, Lullaby **

Enlai slowly opened his eyes. It took some seconds before he realized where he was. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed. Then he turned over to see if Tigress still was sleeping, only to find that the female tiger wasn't there. Instead there was a sleeping Jie, making the situation even worse.

Sitting up, Enlai glanced over his sleeping friends. They were all asleep, and some snoring could be heard. Because of the fact that Tung's house was very small it was now very crowded with all the guests on the floor or whatever place they could find.

Resisting the urge to step on Jie's tail, Enlai made his way out of the house. He knew that she would be outside; she had been lying beside him when they had gone to sleep, and now Jie had taken her place. The mountain cat must have decided to go inside and Tigress must have woken to say that she would take the next watch. Typically her. At least he now had the chance to talk with her alone.

As soon as he walked outside he instantly spotted her. There she was, sitting on a low fence… while talking with Tung. So much for talking with her alone. Tigress was the first to notice him. Her ears moved slightly when she heard him, and then she turned her head around to look into his eyes. She held her glanced there until Tung too felt his presence.

"Good morning, Enlai. Isn't it nice with some fresh morning air?"

"Indeed it is. So how long have you two been awake?"

"I've only been for about a half hour. But this nocturnal girl have spent the half night out here," Tung said, lightly pushing Tigress' shoulder.

Enlai then laid his glance on Tigress, "Should we wake up the others?"

She shook her head, "Let them sleep. The last of our travel will be the hardest."

"The Shadow Warrior's mountain isn't that easy to climb. Believe me; I've tried it," Tung chuckled.

"We actually all have…" Enlai's voice trailed off as he suddenly realized it. He tried to catch Tigress' eyes but she looked away. The male tiger mentally cursed himself. He should have realized it sooner! He should have understood it in the start of the travel when she refused to go to the mountain. But now they had no other choices; they had to get to the Valley of Peace as quick as possible.

He had to talk with her. Or maybe he shouldn't. Maybe Viper was the best for the job. Maybe he would just make everything worse. Maybe she didn't even want to talk about it with anyone.

Without Enlai noticing it, Tung had been watching him closely. Understanding that the two young tigers had something to talk about that wasn't for him to hear, the ox stood up. "Well, I better get started chopping wood. You two can just stay here," he told them and started to leave. "Just call my name if there gets any troubles," he said over his shoulder before he disappeared behind the house.

"So," Enlai started as he sat down next to Tigress, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Come on! Pretty please?"

Tigress gave him a glare that told him to shut up, "There is nothing to talk about."

"I would say there is a lot. And if we run out of ideas we can always talk about the weather," he grinned.

"Or we could talk about how annoying it is that you keep asking me about things that isn't your business," Tigress growled in return.

"So there is something bothering you!"

Gritting teeth, Tigress face-palmed in frustration, "Didn't you listen? I said it was none of your business!"

"And I say that you need someone to talk to about it."

"Not you."

"Then Viper. Tung. Po if you want. Anyone! Even Jie if could help!"

"I don't need help, and I don't need someone to talk to. I am _fine_. I am just worried if we get back home fast enough," she quietly said.

Enlai knew that it travelling back home wasn't the main problem, but if she would like to talk about that then he would. "Worried about Shifu?" he said with a smile that became a frown when she didn't answer, "Come on, Tigress! He's one of the best kung fu warriors ever! Who could hurt him?"

"Two armies could," Tigress muttered darkly.

"Master Shifu will be fine. We'll be back before you know. And when we arrive at the Jade Palace it's me you should be worried about. That little mouse is going to kill me when he finds out about my deal with Xi-Wang." Enlai shuddered by the thought.

"First of all, Master Shifu is a red panda. Keep calling him mouse and it will only end badly for you. Second, he isn't going to kill you. He is only going to give you a hard punishment."

Enlai made a grimace, "'Only'? His normal punishments are bad enough, and now you put the word 'hard' in front of punishment? Can't we just avoid telling him what I did?"

"No, Master Shifu is going to hear the whole story."

"Please? Do you even care for my well-being?"

"Of course I do. But I can't lie to Master Shifu."

Enlai rolled his eyes, "Should have known that. You wouldn't even refuse if he told you to jump down the stars of the Jade Palace on your tongue."

"I have disobeyed him before," Tigress quietly said.

"I can't believe it! Master Tigress being a bad student?" he joked but got no smile.

"If you think back then you would remember that I actually left the Jade Palace when Mei-Hus asked me to be her student. I replaced Master Shifu with a new master. That's unforgivable."

The male tiger watched her with kind eyes, "Shifu has forgiven you, Tigress, and so has the others."

"But I haven't."

It was nearly heart wrecking for Enlai to hear how she still couldn't let go of the shame, the pain and the guilt. If there was anything that he wished right now it was that she at least would try and forgive herself.

Suddenly, he changed subject, "When I started as a Shadow Warrior a wanted to be something. I had left everything and was just wandering around with no purpose. Finally I heard something about an army looking for young, strong warriors. I volunteered and suddenly I was training kung fu." He paused, but then started to chuckle for himself, "I'll never forget my first day."

Tigress couldn't control her curiosity anymore and asked, "What happened?"

"I got beat up. Haven't really tried fighting before so I didn't know what to do."

"Then how could it be that the Shadow Warriors chose you?"

"You know me; I can use my tongue to get what I want. Maybe they were disappointed in the start but I learned, got better, became the best," he finished with a smile.

Suddenly, Tigress realized something, "The warrior that won your first fight… It was Jie, wasn't it?"

"You're pretty quick. Yes, Jie was the one who humiliated me."

"And you are still mad at him for doing that?" Tigress asked, a little stunned. Enlai wasn't the person that would keep hating people for one mistake long time ago.

"If he just hadn't kept annoying me with bringing it up every little time he could. He has always used it against me, and that haven't exactly made us friends."

"You shouldn't feel threatened by him," Tigress told him.

Enlai gave her a warm smile, "Of course not. I know that I am better. Because I have something that he doesn't have. _You_."

Just like last time Tigress' mind went black. She knew that she should do something. Just pull away before he could do something. But Enlai was already leaning toward her and she couldn't move.

"Good morning," Po yawned as he stepped out of the house. Enlai instantly pulled away as he heard the panda's voice. Tigress could have sighed in relief; Po had saved her from the kiss. But was that really a good thing? In a few seconds Tigress decided that right now it was. Romantic could come after the mission. Saving the valley was way more important.

"Morning, Po," Enlai quickly said, stretching out his body.

Soon the others came out of the house, yawning and rubbing their eyes. "Good morning, Master Tigress," Lu Chu said with a happy voice. Apparently the servant wasn't as tired as the others.

"So what have you two been doing?" Mantis said looking at the tigers with a smile on his face that Tigress definitely didn't like.

"Discussing the mission," she replied flatly.

Monkey snorted but didn't say more. "Where's Tung?" Viper asked, noticing that the ox wasn't there.

"In the forest. He'll be back soon."

"So when are we going to leave?" Mantis asked.

"After breakfast. The faster we get back home the better," Tigress answered.

"Leaving so soon?"

Tigress smiled at the ox that neared them, carrying a bunch of wood, "Unfortunately, Tung, we have to get moving."

"I understand, but you got to promise that you won't forget visiting me."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Tigress woke up panting, her entire body shaking. She held back a growl; this was so stupid! Having nightmare about such things wasn't normal! She shouldn't be scared!<p>

"You okay?"

She opened her eyes to see Viper leaning over her. "I'm fine. What are you…? Where are the others?" Tigress asked as she noticed that she was the only one on the ground.

"We decided to let you sleep…"

"What?" Tigress almost roared as she quickly got up. Didn't they understand that they needed to hurry?

"We knew that you nearly haven't slept the last few days, and you were clearly exhausted. If you didn't sleep then you wouldn't have been able to fight when we finally reached the valley," Viper explained.

Tigress only muttered something she couldn't hear and started walking towards the voices that belonged to her friends. As soon as he saw her Enlai jumped up from the ground and smiled to her, "Looks like the last one is up. Let's get moving."

As he walked by Tigress just stared at him, surprised. At least he understood what she meant when she talked about getting home fast. The others rose without complains, and soon the group was climbing the Shadow Warriors' mountain. Last time Tigress had been there the ground had been covered in snow. Now there was only some few melting bunches of soon gone snow.

But for every step they took Tigress seemed to become more and more distant. Her golden eyes were focused on something they couldn't see and they had to call her name several times before they could get an answer. Tigress herself said that she was fine, just thinking too much about the mission.

It was first when Enlai saw her bottom lip quiver ever so slightly that he realized that it was much more harder for her than he had thought. Though, he didn't dare to say anything; it would probably just make everything worse.

With the feeling that her head soon was going to explode, Tigress forced her feet to move. She wasn't even sleeping now so why could she still hear it? The melody had only grown louder as they travelled, and now she had to keep herself from not covering her ears with her paws. Her friends didn't seem troubled at all, and she knew that it was because they couldn't hear it. And even if they could it wouldn't be a problem for them. It was only her it could hurt so much.

Suddenly Tigress stopped and stared at a road that made its way through some cliffs. The others were froze too when they noticed that she wasn't following them.

"Tigress…" Enlai started but she held up a paw to stop him.

"I need to check out something. Just keep walking; I'll catch up with you later." Before anyone could argue the female tiger was gone. Running on all fours Tigress followed the road she had found. A part of her was desperately trying to stop her from getting any closer to her goal, but it was like her body was moving by itself.

Tigress first stopped when she was standing in front of the massive bunch of rocks. What once had been her father's home was behind it all. But most important; what was left of her parents were buried in there. Slowly, as if she was in a trance, Tigress picked up the first rock. As soon as she had moved it away, she picked up the next one.

She knew that it was too late; they had been dead in months. But still, she hadn't tried to search for them when the collapse had happened, and now she just had to try. The lullaby only became stronger but Tigress didn't stop. She couldn't.

"I didn't do it," she whispered. "I didn't kill you." But the truth hit her hard; they had been in there while she had been allowed to live. Not only that she had been spared; she hadn't even tried to help them. She had just continued to find her way to the Valley of Peace without turning around to see if her parents were okay.

She had turned her back to them. Just like she had done to Shifu. What a terrible daughter. Her knees getting too weak, Tigress fell to the ground. If she just had tried… Maybe then she wouldn't have been feeling so guilty right now. Like it was her fault…

"I am sorry," Tigress whispered again. But the only answer she got was her mother's lullaby that had been haunting her for hours now. Her shoulders shook as she let out a single sob. Tigress knew that she was close to tears, but she didn't allow them to fall. Crying was for the weak ones. She wouldn't be weak. Losing her strength was the last thing she needed right now.

A paw was laid gently on her shoulder. "It's okay," Enlai told her, but she shook her head.

"I could have done more."

"You did what you could. It wasn't your fault."

Tigress didn't answer but closed her eyes. Her mother and father were dead, and now the only parent she had left was Shifu. But for how long? If they couldn't stop the war then who knew who would survive?

"I want her to stop," Tigress suddenly said, making Enlai confused.

"Who to stop what?"

"My mother, she keeps singing… And I want her to stop. I don't want to hear it!" The last part came out as a sneer. "Lullabies aren't supposed to be nightmares!"

"Tigress…"

"They are gone, dead. Then they shouldn't sing!" Tigress almost yelled.

Enlai grabbed her with his arms and held her tight. She only struggled for some seconds before giving up. "Maybe it's just her way to say goodbye," he muttered into her fur.

And finally Tigress allowed herself to rest her head on his chest.

* * *

><p>AN: And you finally got that Tigress/Enlai moment. Hope you liked it and sorry for the wait.

Important notice! Because I don't know when I can update: Monday, not tomorrow, but next Monday I am going on a trip with my class and are gone for five days without my computer (I am going to die!). That means that there will maybe go two weeks before the next chapter will be up. So sorry, please forgive me! Maybe I can post it before I go; we'll see.


	12. Stay Put

A/N: I am back! Sorry for the wait; was on the trip to Germany and now I have two other stories to take care of (please check out my new story 'Spread Your Wings'). But I will not forget this one!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times, Stay Put **

"So… Should we get them?"

"And come back as a scratching post? Not gonna happen," Jie sternly told Po.

"What? Scared of the so-called Kitty?" Monkey spat, referring to the way he talked about Tigress.

Crossing his arms, Jie snorted, "A kitten is what she is. There is no reason to deny that."

"Call her that while she can hear it and I'll promise you that she'll use you as a scratching post."

"Shut up, Banana-lover."

"Grumpy-cat."

"Idiot."

"Could say the same about you."

"Ohh, now it starts to hurt," Po exclaimed, watching the nearly fighting warriors.

"You two, stop it!" Viper exclaimed, slithering between the boys.

Jie turned to her, anger flashing in his eyes, "And why should I listen to you?"

"Hey, watch your tongue!" Mantis yelled, looking like he was ready to strangle the mountain cat.

Crane carefully stepped forward with Po following behind him, understanding how this situation could end, "You guys really shouldn't…"

"Want a fight, bug?"

"You ready for it, cat?"

"Don't forget me," Monkey exclaimed, getting into fighting stance.

Viper widened her eyes and shot her body forward in a try to restrain Monkey's fist, "Don't do it!"

"One," Mantis counted.

Monkey managed to get Viper off, "Two."

"Three," Jie growled as the last. But before he could leap forward he was stopped by a firm paw on his chest.

"All of you, stop it!" A high voice thundered. The boys nearly dropped their jaws as they saw Lu Cu in front of them, hands on her hips and with a furious glance in her eyes. "This is like babysitting small children! Worse, actually! You," she turned to Jie, "have to watch your mouth and not cause any more problems."

The Shadow Warrior just stared at her, still shocked over her sudden change of acting.

"Why so quiet, Jie?" Mantis grinned, but quickly regretted it when the female mountain cat laid her glance on him and Monkey.

"And you two, stop tempting him."

The boys all looked like they just had been scolded by their mother. Viper made her way to the feline who had calmed down again, "That was impressive."

"Thank you. I don't exactly do it so often, but I felt like now it was necessary," Lu Chu explained. The two girls continued walking while doing some private talk.

"So what did you learn from this?" Crane asked as he again dared to go close to his friends.

Monkey sent him an angry glare, "Shut up."

Piao entered the scene after having hiding himself between some trees. "Why didn't I just stay home?" he sighed.

"You know what,servant? Next time we come near a village you'll just stay there. It'll not only make it easier for you, but for us too," Jie told him.

"Actually not such a bad idea," Piao said after having thought about it, "Maybe you aren't that stupid after all."

"Wow. You are gone in a half hour and when you come back everybody has crowned Jie as 'The Smart One'. That's just disappointing," Enlai said as he and Tigress came out of the forest.

Jie snorted at the sight of the tigers, "Finally cared to join us?"

"Oh, how we missed you, Jie," Enlai said sarcastically. Suddenly, he looked around, "Where are the girls? Did you scare them away?"

"Very funny, Enlai," Jie said, not laughing at all.

"Actually, he did," Mantis pointed out, "They decided to go ahead. "

Tigress rubbed her forehead with her paw, "I will not even know what you have done. I'll catch up with them, while Enlai will make sure that you will keep up."

"Understood, Boss," Enlai said with a serious voice. Tigress had to resist the urge of rolling her eyes before she went on all fours. Not even a minute after she could see Lu Chu and Viper who both smiled when they spotted her.

"We were beginning to wonder if we should wait for you," Viper tilted her head in a worried expression, "Are you okay?"

"I am fine. It was just something I needed to do. Nothing more to say about that," Tigress added after seeing Lu Chu's confused glance. The mountain cat understood that it had to be a sore subject and didn't ask.

But Viper had some more to ask about, "I saw Enlai follow you. I didn't know if I should stop him."

"No, it was fine," Tigress quietly said, falling into her own thoughts about what had happened.

Her friend nodded, "I thought he may be able to help."

"He _did_ help. A lot," the words just slipped out of her mouth.

Widening her eyes, Viper asked, "Did you?"

"Did what?" Tigress said, confused.

"You know."

"No, I don't."

Viper sighed; why was it that her friend could be so slow about that subject? "Did you two kiss?"

"What? No!" Tigress exclaimed, "Why would we do that?" Viper just sent her a glance that spoke for her. Tigress sighed, "Is it really that obvious?"

"You may take it slowly, Master Tigress, but I think that in the end the things just will happen," Lu Chu joined the conversation.

"So if you did not kiss, then what did you do?" Viper asked, but Tigress only shook her head.

"It was nothing serious, Viper. It was nothing."

"Fine, but we'll both be there to hear it when you want to talk about it."

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Enlai asked, and Tigress knew what he was talking about.<p>

"As ready as I can be," she told him, "I just hope we are not too late."

Enlai gave her a gently push on the shoulder, "Shifu can handle himself. It is Jie I would be worried about, you know, if I actually did worry about him."

The group was now missing two persons. Piao had followed Jie's advice and had stayed in a village where he soon had found some interesting girls to have as company. The others found it as the best solution; Piao wouldn't be able to defend himself if he got into a battle, and honestly, he was annoying them with his complains. But Tigress still couldn't help but worry about Lu Chu who now was the only one who didn't know Kung Fu. Tigress had suggested her to stay with Piao, but that had actually made the mountain cat mad. She would never leave her friends, no matter what. Tigress had to admire her for her courage.

But Jie had also left the group. Well, not really; only for some time. The warriors had now arrived at the Valley of Peace and Jie had gone ahead to try and find the other Shadow Warriors. On that way they could get information about how bad the situation was.

"I just want him to be back soon," Tigress sighed.

Enlai glanced at her, surprised, "What? Are you starting to care about the jerk?"

"That was not what I meant. I just don't like waiting. If the palace is in danger then I want to be there to protect it; not hiding myself in a forest."

"I can follow you on that," Enlai muttered, "But what's the worst that can happen? Okay, don't answer that. Just try and think positive; it will help."

"I'll…" Tigress trailed off as her ears started to twitch, "He is coming."

As the others started to get ready Money exclaimed, "Time to start the fun."

In that moment a mountain cat leapt out of the forest, gracefully landing on his four paws. "They are on their way to the Jade Palace. But it won't last long before they come here."

"Why?" Lu Chu asked nervously. If their target was the palace, then why would they search in a forest?

"Because they saw me."

Enlai took a step towards him, arms crossed, "And what do you mean by that?"

"They know that I have been following her," he pointed at Tigress, "and you can guess what they were thinking when they saw me turn around back into the forest. Of course they are following me. They both want her."

"Then why didn't you shake them off?" Enlai growled.

"Because unlike you I actually want to keep being a Shadow Warrior," Jie hissed back.

"Tell me again who it is you are helping, Jie!" the male tiger thundered.

Lu Chu took a step closer. "But he is helping _us_, right?" she asked, glancing at the Shadow Warrior. He gave her a hard glance before looking away.

Tigress noticed the hurt look on the maid's face and walked towards Jie. "Go," she said sternly, "You have done a lot for us, but we do not want your help. _Never again_," she hissed directly into his face.

All eyes laid on the felines as they continued staring at each other. When Jie took one more step closer to the tigress Enlai growled threatening, but didn't move. After all he knew that Tigress could hit harder than him.

"You know," Jie whispered into her ear, "that this is all your fault. It's you that they want. There is no one else than you to blame."

Tigress narrowed her eyes, "Leave, Jie."

With a last sneer the Shadow Warrior turned around and ran away. Enlai grabbed Tigress' arm, a serious look in his eyes, "We need to get away from here before…"

"Too late," Monkey exclaimed as he and Mantis had to jump to avoid the attack from the three masked warriors that had jumped into the clearing. Even though they were outnumbered, the Shadow Warriors didn't seem nervous. They eyes first focused on Tigress, before they spoke to all of the warriors.

"Hand over the tiger."

Before anyone could answer, Enlai stepped out, "Okay, okay. Here I am," he said holding out his hands as if he was ready to be bound.

The Shadow Warriors stared at him, first surprised, after that confusion but then it turned to anger. "Not you! The female!"

"I can make my voice high pitched," Enlai suggested.

Only one of the masked warriors seemed to think about it. But before he could open his mouth, another Shadow Warrior cut him off, "No!"

"I guess we have a problem then," Enlai said, getting back into fighting stance as his friends.

Suddenly, one of the masked warriors leapt at Tigress who stepped aside and kicked him on the shoulder. He stumbled forward and before he could react, Viper had twisted herself around his upper body and smashed his head onto the ground, knocking him out.

"Which side are you on, Enlai?" The male tiger had to dodge an attack from the roaring masked feline. In a moment he hesitated, and that was enough for the enemy to send a successful kick into his abdomen.

But before the Shadow Warrior could do more, Tigress had kicked his legs away under him and sent him with a hard hit into dreamland. As she looked around she saw that the last Shadow Warrior had been taken out by the others.

"Charming friends you have there," Tigress said dryly to Enlai who slowly was getting up.

Shaking his head to get the drowsiness Enlai tried again, "Okay, one more time. We need to get out of here…"

"There she is!"

"Before that happens," Enlai finished. "Come on! Give us a chance!" he yelled at the hawk, a warrior of the Dragon Palace, that was sitting in a nearby tree. The bird let out a piercing call to alarm his comrades. After some seconds of screaming everything went quiet as the hawk was hit in the head with a rock.

"What?" Po asked as they all looked at him, "He was starting to give me a headache!"

"One more time, shall we? Let's get…"

"No!" Tigress exclaimed, covering his mouth with her paw, "Just no. Don't say it."

"It won't take long before his friends will be here," Crane said, pointing at the unconscious hawk with his wing.

Knowing that he was right Tigress started to leave, "Follow me."

As they quickly walked away Enlai caught up with Tigress. "We still have one problem, you know. No offense, Lu Chu, but in a fight you'll be a burden more than you'll be a help."

"I understand, Master Enlai," the maid said, flushing a bit. It was clear that she was ashamed of her missing skills.

Tigress looked at Enlai; her eyes pleading for a way to keep her friend save. Of course the Jade Palace was an option, but that was there they were going anyway. They needed a place not too far away, and where the enemies wouldn't expect Tigress to be.

"This way," the male tiger suddenly said, and the others just followed him.

As they reached his goal, Tigress sighed, "This is your house, Enlai. Don't you think they would suspect it?"

Enlai ignored her and turned to the others, "Call if anyone comes. Tigress and Lu Chu, come with me."

The felines did as told and they all stepped over Enlai's broken door which was lying on the ground. The male tiger quickly moved away a worn blanket, and under it a hatch was revealed.

Tigress stared at it in wonder, "And since when did you get that?"

"Found it some days after I moved in. Leads to a storage room, but right now it's the perfect place for hiding."

Lu Chu understood and stepped down into the darkness. Tigress kneeled down to her head level, "Just stay here and don't come out. We'll get you when it's safe; it won't last long. Just stay here, alright?"

The mountain cat nodded and Tigress carefully closed the hatch. In the darkness Lu Chu could hear the sound of footsteps walking away until everything was quiet. Sighing deeply, she thought over her own weakness. She knew that Tigress only was doing this to protect her, but that didn't change the fact that it was absolutely humiliating!

She didn't want to be a burden. She wanted to help her friends more than everything else, but here she was, stuck. How long she sat in the darkness she didn't know, but suddenly her heart began to beat faster as she touched something hidden in her pocket.

It was meant to be given to Master Tigress as soon as she had seen her, but after a talk with Viper the maid had changed her mind. If the snake was right, then it would hurt the tiger more than help her. But then again, Lu Chu was starting to think that this object may could give Tigress some of the strength she definitely needed.

Slowly pushing the hatch open Lu Chu looked around only to see that no one was there. Everything was still quiet; no one was around. Taken her decision, Lu Chu crawled up and stood on the floor. Master Tigress needed her help, and right now was the time to be brave. Right now was the time to be a warrior, and not a maid. And after all; it was Master Tigress they were after, not a simple girl. Maybe they wouldn't even notice her.

Stepping over the fallen door, Lu Chu made her way outside. Clutching the object with her paw she just hoped that she would find a friend and not an enemy.

* * *

><p>AN: I actually had to redo this chapter, because I forgot to put Po in! How could that happen! How can you forget Po! I am ashamed of myself!

Oh, and I just remembered something important about Jie and Lu Chu's relationship! We don't actually know what happened on their way to Tigress! Maybe it was there that Lu Chu's heart became soft for the Shadow Warrior! But what happened? Find out later!

Sorry, for the wait! And try and check out 'Spread Your Wings'.


	13. In The Need Of A Plan

A/N: Yeah, sorry for the wait. Having three stories to take care of is a little hard, but I refuse to give up! And my play's premiere is coming closer and closer (under two weeks now) so I am kinda busy at the moment. Top of that, I am having my exams now (we still have three weeks of school back in Denmark).

Thank you for your support!

I still do not own Kung Fu Panda *sigh*

**The Search For Golden Times, In The Need Of A Plan **

After successfully sending her fist into her enemy's face, Tigress turned to Enlai, "This doesn't work. We need a distraction."

"Like what?" he asked annoyed, kicking a masked feline away.

"It would be easier if there only was one army," Monkey complained, eyeing the two Shadow Warriors in front of him.

Suddenly, Po made eye contact with Enlai, "Then why not be good friends with them?"

The male tiger widened his eyes, but understood quickly what the panda meant. The others could only stare, not getting what was going on. Enlai suddenly jumped backwards, landing just behind Tigress. Before the female tiger could react, he had wrapped his arms around her, holding her by the throat.

The Furious Five gasped, but did not forget to fight the warriors around them. "Enlai, what are you doing?" Viper shrieked.

A Shadow Warrior landed in front of the male tiger, growling. Enlai snarled back, but did not lose his grip on Tigress. "Listen, you let us go unharmed to the Jade Palace, and then we can talk about things there."

"And if we refuse?"

"Then she and I will die a tragic, romantic death," Enlai told him, while grabbing his knife with his other paw.

"You wouldn't do such thing."

"Wouldn't I? Do you really think that I am going to lose her to you?"

The two felines looked into each other's eyes, trying to find doubt. Finally, the Shadow Warrior took a step back, "Fine."

The nearby warriors of the Dragon Palace nodded in agreement and also stepped aside for them. Enlai was in the lead, still holding Tigress by the throat. The others followed him, still unsecure of what was going on.

"Tragic, romantic death?" Tigress hissed into his ear.

"I had to come up with something."

"You are humiliating me!"

"I know."

"I hate you," Tigress silently growled, but didn't mean it truly.

"I know," Enlai repeated and smiled down to the angry tiger in his arms. "Just play your role, and see how fantastic my plan works."

Stopping her fighting a bit, Tigress allowed her muscles to relax. She knew that Enlai wouldn't harm her, it was simple impossible. But him coming up with crazy plan wasn't a new thing.

The warriors slowly made their way to the Jade Palace, followed closely by their enemies. As they reached the last step of the stairs leading to the palace, Enlai was suddenly knocked over and landed painfully on his back. Before he could complain, Oogway's staff was around his neck, nearly choking him.

"Master Shifu!" Tigress exclaimed, recovering from the shock. She was now free from Enlai's grasp, but was standing still as a statue, watching the scene in front of her.

The red panda only looked over his back shortly to meet her eyes, and Tigress could see how his face became relieved. Though, it didn't last long as he turned back to Enlai with his eyes burning of anger.

"Uhm... Master Shifu? You may way want to let him explain…" Po tried but Shifu's glance silenced him.

"I think Xi-Wang explained it all," the red panda nearly growled.

"Master, please," Tigress sighed, sounding tired.

Finally, the red panda pulled the staff away from Enlai's throat and the tiger immediately sat up, gasping. "Don't you know that people need air?" he scowled, while massaging his sore neck.

"Poor, little Enlai," a voice mocked. New persons entered the scene and Tigress gave them a warning snarl. In front of them were now Wang and Master Lynx. Recognizing her master from the Dragon Palace, Tigress became alarmed. Was it really only a half year ago since she had been taught by the lynx? It felt like hundred years.

The hate and disgust was visible in Wang's eyes as he looked at Enlai. It was clear that the male tiger no longer had the right to call himself a Shadow Warrior. Master Lynx on the hand had his glance focused on Tigress, eying her closely.

"I believe you have had enough time to make your decision, Master Tigress."

The tiger's face remained cold, "As if it was a choice."

"No matter what you call it, you better have the right answer," Wang snarled. Tigress looked at him in surprise; when she had travelled with him he hadn't been this bitter. Something had changed inside of him, and his whole person seemed darker.

Before she could answer Master Shifu stepped in front of her, blocking her from the warriors, "Master Tigress is in no need of making a decision. Her place is in the Jade Palace," he paused to look her in the eyes. "As it always has been," he added.

"That does not change the fact that her parents made other plans for her."

"My parents don't have any rights to decide over my life. They didn't want to be a part of it," she closed her eyes for a moment, thinking her words over again. Finally, she decided to continue, "And I don't want them to be it."

"You seemed to be very interested in them a half year ago," the lynx gave back, and Tigress answered it with a somehow weak growl.

Enlai gave her a worried look, before taken a step forward so he was standing beside Shifu, "No offense, Wang, but the Shadow Warriors has really lowered their standards since you became the one to decide."

Wang growled threatening, "It seems more like it is you who have low standards, Enlai. Is life as a gardener really that exciting?"

"Do you have something against flowers now?"

"I have something against you," Wang sneered.

Master lynx stepped between them, "If the _kids_ have stopped fighting, then we should go back to the subject. Master Tigress, what is your choice?"

* * *

><p>Lu Chu was running as fast as she could, but she knew that soon the warrior would catch up with her. Her plan about going to the Jade Palace has failed deeply; an angry looking fox was chasing her, hot on his trail. Apparently, Lu Chu had been pretty obvious to see; after all, she was one of the only females there and she was the only one wearing a dress.<p>

But the fox was too fast. With a high jump he landed in front of her, sneering. Lu Chu widened her eyes, unsure of what to do. She knew nothing Kung Fu, and she doubted if she would be able to just touch the fox anyway. "Stop right there, little lady," it growled.

As Lu Chu looked closer she understood the she and the warrior came from the same palace. The dragons on his clothing spoke for itself. As the fox took one step closer to her, he was suddenly knocked down from the behind. Jie's fist hit him hard in the back, and the warrior yelped in surprise and pain. A kick to the head made him silent.

Lu Chu watched with big eyes, nervously wringing her hands, "Hi…"

"What are you doing?" Jie sneered, his cold eyes even harder than they used to be.

"I…"

"Where are the others?"

"On their way to the Jade Palace."

"And they left you on your own?" the male mountain cat's voice was a mix between anger and disbelief.

Lu Chu blushed, "No, I…. I kinda ran off. They hid me in Mister Enlai's house but I…"

"Wanted to get in trouble?"

"No, I… I need to get to Master Tigress!" Lu Chu suddenly exclaimed, stamping on the ground. Why couldn't he understand? He just made her so irritated and angry! Tears started to flow from her eyes, and she let out a single sob. "What are _you _doing here?" she weakly asked.

Jie looked her over, "You think I am a traitor, don't you? You finally started to think and listened to the others?"

"You aren't a traitor," she whispered, "You are just very confused."

He let out a dark laugh, "And what does that mean?"

"You are torn. You don't know which side to stand on."

Jie bared his fangs, "You know nothing!"

"I know that you are not as bad a person that people think you are. That you think you are. If you were, then you wouldn't have saved me that time by the river and you wouldn't have saved me two minutes ago."

The two mountain cats stared at each other before Jie finally sighed, "We need to get you to the palace. How much do you know about fighting?"

"Uhm… I can kick and hit?" It more came out as a question.

"How?" he asked, trying to find out if she knew some simple moves.

"Uh… Kick and hit?"

Jie sighed again, "If someone comes too close to you then call my name before you start kicking and hitting him as hard as you can. Do you understand?"

She nodded, "Call, kick, hit."

"Tigress so much owes me for this," Jie muttered for himself, "And why is it that you need to find Tigress?"

"I have to give her something."

"You risk your life… to give her a present?"

Lu Chu shook her head, "No, no. It's something important, something that will help her."

Jie shrugged, "Whatever. Now be quiet and I'll lead the way."

* * *

><p>Tigress felt how all eyes were lying on her. She had to come up with something, and she had to do it fast. While travelling she had of course thought about the subject. But each time her mind had gotten blank. What were the options? Being the Dragon Queen and having to fight the shadow Warriors, or being the Shadow Warriors' leader and having to fight the Dragon Palace? And if she refused having those titles, then she would have to fight both of the army and her family would be in danger.<p>

Fighting one army was hard enough. Fighting two seemed impossible.

Panic filling her mind, Tigress mouth felt too dry to make up words. But she had to say something. Anything.

When a stray idea stroked her, she grabbed it without thinking further about it. "You will keep you armies out of the village. If one of your warriors as much of think of doing the villagers any harm I promise you that you'll regret it. We will meet her again tomorrow by sunrise, and first then I'll give you your answer."

Tigress made sure that her voice was strong and stern, but still calm. Just like the way Master Mei-Hua had done when someone had defied her. It worked perfectly. Master Lynx's eyes widened as if he was seeing his former Dragon Queen's ghost. "You…"

"I am in no mood to discuss this. Tomorrow by sunrise, not earlier or later." The fire in Tigress' eyes was not to be mistaken and the two warriors took a step back. Wang, who had never met Mei-Hua, was still taken back by the tiger's somehow calm fury.

After sharing a glance, Wang and Lynx nodded. Turning their back to Tigress they began their way down of the stairs. As they had taken the tenth step, they met a goose who looked at them with widened eyes and then walked around them in a big half circle.

"Po!" Mr. Ping exclaimed as he reached the top, immediately hugging his son. The panda embraced him back, "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"I heard some of those bandits talking about that the Dragon Warrior was nearly at the Jade Palace. And of course I had to make sure that you were well from your travel. So how did it go?" The goose glanced at the warriors, but all of them remained silent and avoided his eyes.

Suddenly, Tigress fiercely started to walk away, heading towards the training hall. Enlai made a gesture to go after her, but was firmly stopped by Oogway's staff. The tiger was silenced by Shifu's glance and only watched as the red panda walked after his student.

"At least we got about a half day more," Enlai sighed. He turned back to the others, "So shall we get Lu Chu?"

"Too late," a voice said from behind him. The warriors turned around to see Jie and Lu Chu reaching the last step.

"Where is Master Tigress?" Lu Chu panted, not used to be climbing that many stairs.

"Uhm…," Po looked over his shoulder to take a look at the palace, "I don't think talking with her now would be such a good idea."

The maid seemed to understand, "I have to speak to her later then."

"Lu Chu, wasn't you supposed to stay at Enlai's house?" Viper asked her even though she knew the answer.

"I had to get to Master Tigress and Jie was so kind to help me when I ran into trouble. He took care of every warrior we met!" she said with a proud voice and looked over to Jie who seemed like he was trying to disappear.

Enlai started to laugh, "Tell me, Jie; are you really blushing?"

"Shut up!" Jie growled, but you could just see the red glow on his cheeks.

"So are you going back to your friends or what?" Monkey asked him with Mantis sitting on his shoulder.

"He's staying," Lu Chu happily announced.

Enlai crossed his arms, "I want to hear it from his mouth."

"Fine," Jie muttered, "I'll be on your side from now on."

"Well, that's good to hear. You know, if it's true," Mantis spat.

"Give him a chance, boys. I believe that this time he truly mean it," Viper told them.

"So what's the plan?" Jie asked.

"The lynx and Wang will meet her tomorrow where Tigress will take the final decision."

Jie snorted, "And where's the princess now?"

"Shifu is talking with her," Enlai looked over his shoulder once again, "And he better do it right."

* * *

><p>"Tigress?" he called but the student didn't answer. Sighing, Shifu closed the door behind him as he took one more step into the training hall. Suddenly, Tigress leapt of the obstacle course and landed in front of him.<p>

She bowed to him, "I apologize for failing you, Master."

Shifu met her bitter eyes, "And you have failed me how?"

"The mission… It was a completely failure," she exclaimed and started pacing back and forth, "We didn't stop Xi-Wang, instead he is on his way here. Two armies have surrounded the valley and tomorrow I have to give them an answer which I don't have. If there only was one army I would happily hand me over if it meant that it would protect you." She sighed before continuing, "But with two armies I find myself in a problem that I can't find the solution of."

Shifu watched as she slumbered against the wall. Never before had he seen her so defeated. "Tigress, leaving the Jade Palace won't fix all this."

She looked at him with tired eyes, "Then what will?"

Unable to find a precise answer, Shifu said, "Sometimes you just have to hope that things will get better."

"And when was the last time that worked?" Tigress asked bitterly.

"I," Shifu began, "received a message from Xi-Wang telling me that all of my students had been captured and you was about to be killed." Tigress looked up at him, surprised. "Some days later all of you show up at the palace, alive and unharmed. Tigress, when I read the message I had no idea of what to do." He paused for a moment, before adding, "I thought I was going to lose you with no way of stopping it. But as you can see, it didn't happen."

"Thank you, Master, for your advice, but I don't think that hoping will solve this problem," Tigress told him with a monotone voice. Shifu's gentle smile to her faded. The tiger slowly got up. "I'll be in my room. Please tell the others that I do not wish to be disturbed; I need to think."

Shifu nodded and Tigress quietly walked out of the hall. She didn't remember walking to her room; suddenly she was just lying in her bed. Her thoughts kept swarming around her problems and all other things seemed distant.

Time flew by but Tigress didn't notice it. But suddenly, after hours, Tigress sat straight up. One idea had reached her mind. It was nearly impossible, but so far it was the only thing she had. Tigress forcefully opened her door and stormed outside. To her luck Enlai was sitting just around the corner.

The male tiger smiled when he saw her relieved face, "What? Did you think I was gone? Shifu was kind enough to not kick me out; I am just not allowed to go inside…" He was stopped by a paw over his mouth.

"I have a plan. But we have to be quick and we have to be _silent_." After him having nodded, Tigress removed her paw.

"What are we going to do?" he asked. But as she started to run away from him in the direction of the forest, he panicked, "Where are you going?"

"Come on; I said we have to do it fast," she snapped at him, but waited. He dropped on all fours and quickly caught up with her. As he stood beside her, Tigress revealed her plan, "We are going to talk with the dragons."

* * *

><p>AN: So how are they going to find the dragons? And what happened by the river that that Lu Chu talked about? I'll give you the answers as soon as I can.

Thank you for reading.


	14. Falling

A/N: Sorry! I didn't mean to wait so long with updating this story! But I had my exams, my play, then there has been a lot of technically problems with my play, then I was on vacation and at last I have started writing my own Danish novel.

Well, I can say that I am impressed by have many 'Please Update' reviews and pm's I have gotten! You guys must really like this story!

Oh and thank you so much for your reviews! This story has now reached over hundred! Woohoo!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times, Falling **

The two tigers ran as fast as they could through the quiet forest. Tigress knew exactly where she was going; Enlai on the other hand just followed her while trying to figure out what she was thinking. She still hadn't revealed what her plan was, and the male tiger was getting more and more frustrated.

"And how exactly are we going to find the dragons?"

"You'll see."

"But didn't the dragons kill your parents? If they see you wouldn't they…?"

"I don't know, Enlai. But so far, it's the only plan I have."

"What are we going to say to them?"

"I…" Suddenly she stopped and turned her head around in different directions. "They are coming," she told him. The two got battle stances, waiting for the soldiers from one of the armies, maybe from both, to come. "Enlai, I only have to sunrise before I have to meet the masters. I don't have the time to get distracted by fighting them now."

"And what exactly are you suggesting?" He caught her glance, but then forcefully shook his head, "No, no, no. Not happening. Tigress, facing the dragons was already a dangerous idea. You facing them alone is just crazy."

The female tiger shrugged, "You wouldn't have been able to meet them anyway. Just fight them off, so I can go without them noticing it."

"Please tell me you aren't serious."

"Enlai, just…"

He grabbed her shoulders, "Don't 'just' me. Tigress, no matter how fantastic you are, there are something you can't be able to do. They are dragons, Tigress. Dragons! Creatures that killed your parents, two people that have scared the crap out of me. And you, Tigress, you are one person. They are immortal dragons. Please, don't go."

Her eyes became soft while he begged, but she gently shoved his paws of her, "Enlai, I can't give up. It's not my thing." She smiled to him, but he didn't return it.

"But sometimes it can be the right to do."

"No, it can't. And you know that."

"Tigress, if you knew how much I have done to protect you…"

"I know, but right now you need to let go of me, Enlai."

Their eyes met, but finally Enlai moved his glance to the ground. "Fine. Go. I'll take care of things here."

"Thank you," she whispered, but he didn't answer. Sighing, she turned around to continue her run towards whatever place she had in mind. Enlai watched her disappear, but then focused on the noises that was becoming louder and louder.

"Took you time," he growled as a boar and a bear entered the scene.

"The coward has fled!"

Enlai took one step closer, "How dare you call her coward? I shall show you coward, you stupid…" He didn't get the time to finish as the warriors leapt at him. Gracefully avoiding the boars attack, plus shoving his elbow into his stomach, he made himself ready for the bear.

Avoiding its claws, he kicked it in the head, only to barely jump back as it snapped at him with its sharp teeth. Enlai landed on all fours, just in time to roll away as the bear leapt at him with an enormous roar. Out of his eye he saw the boar slowly getting up. As the bear stood in front of him, Enlai grabbed its paw when it swung it at him, and soon he found himself on the bear's back. The soldier of the Dragon Palace sneered and tried to shake him off, but the tiger just jumped down and kicked his feet so it fell.

The tiger waited for an attack from behind, but as he turned around he saw that the boar was running towards the place where Tigress had disappeared. In the next moment Enlai had to duck when the bear had decided to leap at him. But the attack failed, and instead the bear flew over him. When it turned around Enlai kicked it in the stomach as hard as he could, sending it into a nearby tree. By the pressure of the hit, the tree started to crack and fell down just in front of the boar, blocking him from the way towards Tigress.

Enlai knocked him out before he could react. Straightening up, Enlai muttered to himself, "I bet Shadow Warriors could have lasted longer." Even though he no longer had the right to be one of the masked warriors, he still couldn't help but be offended when people thought they were better than them.

Though, he soon regretted his words as an owl landed in front of him. The bird was covered by black fabric. The owl let out a high shriek, calling its fellow warriors. Enlai took a battle stance, preparing himself for his next fights.

* * *

><p>This morning the students weren't awakened by the morning gong. But none of the warriors had truly been able to sleep, and when they heard their master's footsteps they had all greeted him. All, except Tigress. Master Shifu didn't hesitate a second with opening the door to her room, but he already had the feeling that she wasn't there. Of course the feeling was right.<p>

"Where is she?" Viper asked while looking into the empty room.

"Her being together with Enlai could be an option," Crane suggested, "Last time I saw him, he was outside."

As soon as he finished his last word, Master Shifu hurried away from his students that just watch him disappear.

"Where is he going?" Po asked.

Mantis jumped onto his shoulder telling him, "Isn't it obvious?"

Suddenly, Master Shifu appeared again, his eyes darting, "She wasn't outside. Neither of them were." He looked at his student, hoping they could give him some answers.

"Tigress wouldn't just run away like that, would she?" Monkey asked, looking around.

"Of course not," Viper hissed at him, "She must have gotten a plan or something like that. I am sure she is soon back, the same with Enlai."

"How long is it until sunrise?" Crane said.

"Less than two hours," Master Shifu answered, and tried not to become nervous. Tigress must know what she was doing. She had to know that if she ran away she would only get more troubles. But she wouldn't have run way; it would be so unlike her. The red panda cleared his throat to get his students' attention, "We must prepare ourselves for the meeting with Master Lynx and Master Wang."

Mantis jumped to the floor, "And what about Tigress?"

Shifu looked away, "We must believe that she knows what she is doing. If she doesn't show up to the meeting, then we must take it from there."

"You mean we'll have to fight?" Po asked, and suddenly all eyes lay on Shifu.

Taking in a deep breath before answering, Shifu nodded, "Yes, but hopefully it won't happen. Make yourselves ready," he said again before limping away. When he was gone silence hang in the air, until Crane decided to break it.

"This is bad."

"Ah, come on, guys! We have taken out a lot of bad guys before; why is this time so different?" Po asked, trying to cheer them up.

"Po, have you ever fought an army before?" Viper asked him.

The panda thought over it a minute, "Well… No." He shook his head, "No, not really."

"Have you ever fought two armies before?" Mantis asked him.

"Uhm… No…"

"Well, it's twice as bad as fighting one," Monkey told him.

Po widened his eyes, "So we're screwed?"

Viper tried to calm him, "I wouldn't say…."

Mantis cut her off, "Yes, we're screwed."

Sending the bug a sharp glance, Viper said, "But as Master Shifu said, it isn't sure if we are going to fight, Po. So relax."

And again there was silence.

* * *

><p>Tigress ran as fast as she could. It was long time since she had been able to hear the noise from Enlai's battle, and she knew that she was safe. Enlai wouldn't let anyone come past him. Finally she found what she was looking for.<p>

She was standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down to try and see the bottom. The only thing she could see was the fog. She kept her breathing in check; she couldn't let herself become nervous now. She couldn't let the panic take her now.

This was her only plan. No point of backing down on.

Tigress made a silence wish and thought for a last time about a friends and... And family.

Then she let herself fall over the edge.

* * *

><p>Lu Chu sent him another smile. He tried to smile back, but it looked more like a grimace. The female mountain cat sighed, "I am sorry if you feel like you are babysitting."<p>

Jie looked up shortly, "It's alright."

"Do you think Master Tigress is okay?"

He snorted, "You asked that question one minute ago."

"Yes, but do you think she is okay now?"

"That tiger can take care of herself. The question is if we are going to be fine."

"You don't think so?"

Jie sighed, "That depends on what the tiger is going do."

"She actually has a name. It's Tigress."

"Isn't it like the same of what I am saying? Never mind."

Lu Chu watched him silently. The two mountain cats were sitting in the kitchen while the others were somewhere else, discussing plans. Jie had kind of gotten the responsibility for the maid, but hadn't been too mad about it. Lu Chu tilted her head, "You aren't that grumpy today."

Jie looked at her, surprised, "Grumpy?" She nodded. "Well, that's a new word for it," he said, then chuckled quietly.

"And you are remarkable talkative."

"You must have been watching me a lot."

"You are an interesting person, so I don't mind." After that, he chuckled again. Lu Chu blinked, "I like it when you laugh."

"And why that?"

She thought about it for a moment, before answering "Because it's a part of the side of you that you don't want to show."

"Side of me?"

Lu Chu nodded, "One minute you are angry, the next you are saving people."

"I am not…"

She cut him off, "You saved me that time at the river."

"Pulling someone up from the water is exactly 'saving people'."

"It is if that someone is drowning."

"You weren't exactly…"

"I can't swim."

"I kinda figured that out."

"I have never learned how to swim. While being a maid you don't have time to such kind of things."

"Life as a maid must be boring."

"Not exactly. I don't think you can call the last couple of weeks for boring." She sighed again and changed subject, "I wonder how Piao is doing."

Jie rolled his eyes, "Probably better than us."

* * *

><p><em>The first thing she felt was the heat. It was started out nice, as a warm summer wind that met her cheek. But then it grew stronger, so strong that Tigress was fearing that her fur would burst into flames by any second. <em>

_It was getting hard to breathe, but Tigress forced herself to stand. At least her plan had worked. Making herself ready, she started walking towards the creatures she had been searching for. _

_They were magnificent. Their long snake-like bodies were filling the fire-red room, sparkling in every color. Their eyes, wise of age, were looking at her, not glancing away for a second. Tigress had to lower her own glance as she walked straight towards the middle of the room. _

_An albino dragon placed itself in front of her, and Tigress bowed. Its breath was warm against her skin. "Little warrior," it chuckled, "You have come far." Its red eyes looked at her, curiosity in them. Tigress nodded, still unable to find words. "What is it that you seek?" _

_Its white body glittered like snow crystals, so unreal in the hot room. "I need help," Tigress said, her tongue sticking to her dry palate. _

_She became surprised when she heard a loud chuckling coming from the dragon's throat, "You are brave, little warrior. Coming here isn't easy. And you are one who have the right to fear us." _

_And as its words were the thing that lit her hate like a fire, Tigress spat, "You killed them. Why?" _

_The others dragons slowly came closer, gathering around her. "They would become a threat. Not to us, but to your world. Two persons, both so powerful… Those two combined would only bring disaster." _

"_I don't understand." _

"_They could not live together without leaving their power. If they had done that, many lives would be lost at the rage that would come. A leader is always needed, and when that person suddenly is gone, rage, jealousy and desire can be free to rule. The Dragon Palace would have your mother's head if she left them, and at the Shadow Warriors there would be chaos." _

"_There still is, even with my parents dead." _

"_If your father still was there people would search for him, either to try and convince him to come back or to kill him so there would be no doubt if he was coming back or not. He would never get peace, nor would your mother." _

"_But killing them…" _

"_Was the only way for them to be together. If the Dragon Palace or the Shadow Warriors had found out, a war would have been started. A war against their own leaders." _

_Tigress shook her head, "I'll never be able to understand you. But I'll try and believe that their fate was the only way for them. I wish to think that it was their happy ending. But that doesn't change what is happening now." _

_She lifted her head to look at all the dragons, "Even though my parents' deaths may could have brought peace, then why is a war just about to start? Why aren't you doing anything now?" _

"_Because we waited for you." _

"_Then help me." _

* * *

><p>AN: Done, done, done! Finally done! So here it is, people! The explanation about how Tigress came to the dragons will be revealed in the next chapter, if not you have already figured it out ;) Again, sorry for the wait. And sorry for the cliffhanger.

And for those who is an author in here: If you are interested in when I am going to update a certain story, then pm me about it. I will be happy to answer you as good as I can. Information on my profile.

Thank you for reading.


	15. End Of The Waiting

A/N: Sorry for the wait. My many stories are killing me, but I just can't stop!

Thank you for all your support.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times, End Of The Waiting **

Shifu looked over the valley. The sun was nearly up, and the time was running out. Behind him were his students, all preparing themselves for the meeting. All except one. Tigress still wasn't there.

"So shall we panic now?" Mantis asked but got no response.

"What if she ran off with Enlai to start a new life where they get married and have a lot of kids?"

"Monkey!" Viper hissed. "Tigress wouldn't run off. We have talked about this!"

Crane stepped forward, "And I am pretty sure that Tigress wouldn't get married. And about the kids…"

"Don't say more. There's no need to torture Master further," Viper told him, knowing the feelings Master Shifu had about the gardener. Just the words 'married' and 'kids' were enough to give him nightmares. "Tigress will come back. I am sure of it."

* * *

><p><em>The silence was killing her. She tried to hold her head high while waiting, but she felt how she got weaker and weaker by every second. This was getting too hard for her. <em>

"_Please," Tigress tried again. When they still didn't answer, the anger came to her. "You can't just sit here and do nothing!" _

_The albino dragon stepped closer to her. "Hard words coming out of such a little mouth. And what exactly do you have in mind that we can do?" _

"_I… I don't know," Tigress revealed. "But what I know is that I can't be the leader for both of them." _

"_But maybe for one of them." _

_No one said a word in some time. But finally, Tigress spoke. "Will you help me?" she asked again. _

_After sharing glances with the other dragons, the white one took the decision, "We will." _

_Tigress sighed loudly of relief. "But do you know what to do, little Dragon Queen?" the dragon asked. _

_She nodded, "I just need you to stand behind me." _

_Suddenly, the dragon laughed. The laughter became louder and louder, Tigress could feel how the ground under her shook. When her vision started to fail, Tigress blinked desperately. _

_But everything became fuzzy, for then finally to become black. The dragon's laughter was still in her ears when Tigress let herself be consumed by the darkness. _

* * *

><p>When Tigress opened her eyes, the laughter was still there. But slowly it died, and the tiger started noticing her surroundings. Her entire body was sore, but nothing that felt life threatening. Some bruises, that was all. The ground she was laying on was cliff, and soon she realized that she had landed on a big piece of rock, that was sticking out of the cliff wall.<p>

Down below her was the mist, but if she turned her head up, she could see the edge of the cliff. There wasn't a long way up, and she could easily climb it. And that was what she was going to do.

A small feeling of fear hit her as she thought about Enlai. How was he right now? Last time she had seen him, he had been busy with preparing himself to fight for her. What if he had lost the fight?

Her heart speeding up, Tigress leapt at the cliff and used her claws the climb the way to the top. He had to be okay. He just had to. As she reached the safe ground, she came down on all fours and ran as fast as she could through the forest.

For a short moment she realized that she was all on her own and if someone attacked her she was in big trouble, but then she threw away the thought. She had more important things than herself to care about right now.

Slowly the sound of a battle became louder, and Tigress ran even faster. Suddenly a black clothed boar flew past her, and she stopped for a moment to see what had happened. The Shadow Warrior lay on the ground, unconscious, and soon Tigress returned her focus to the noise.

Orange and black colors were in front of her, and Tigress was soon filled with excitement. "Enlai!"

The male tiger stopped in a movement. "Tigress?" He didn't have the chance to do more because a fist was sent directly into his face. He flew down to the ground where he moaned. "Ouch."

Tigress didn't even let the crocodile take a step more. He had hurt Enlai, and he was going to regret that. With a furious roar she leapt at him. Three seconds later and the warrior from the Dragon Palace was on the ground.

"Enlai, are you alright? Enlai?" She sat down in front of him and tried to hold him up, but she couldn't get contact with him. Panic was beginning to take control of her. "Enlai, say something or I'll have to slap you!"

In that movement life came back to the tiger. "I am awake! I am awake!"

Letting out a relived sigh, Tigress hugged him. Enlai's face was first shocked, but then amused. "Wow, I should try and get knocked out some more."

Tigress pulled away from him. "It's not funny."

"Of course not. So how did it go?" he asked while standing up.

"I got what I wanted. How are you going?"

"Some bruises, but I am fine." He then suddenly changed subject. "We better hurry, for the sun is…" They both looked up as the first light of the sun appeared. "Up. Now."

Tigress widened her eyes as she remembered the others. "We have to go."

Both tigers came down on all fours and ran through the forest once again. While they ran, Enlai asked, "So how did you find them? If you can reveal it to me now."

"I threw myself over a cliff."

"You did what? Which part of 'taking care of yourself' is it that you don't understand?"

"Relax. I knew was I was doing. The next thing that happened was that I woke up in the dragons' world, and there I convinced them to help us."

Enlai glanced at her, "Wait, I don't exactly understand. How did you come to their world?"

"You know that my mother is the Dragon Queen."

"Of course I know that, I actually worked at her palace if you remember."

"And my mother's mother was the Dragon Queen before that."

"And now you are the Dragon Queen. I know that, but didn't you thank no to that title."

Tigress nodded, "I did, but I can't exactly get rid of it. My mother didn't have any other daughters."

"Unless there was something she didn't tell you," Enlai said but was met by an irritated glance.

"My mother didn't have any other daughters," Tigress told him again, this time with a harder voice. "So I am the Dragon Queen."

"Should I call you 'your highness'?"

"Not yet, but I might change my mind."

"But you being the Dragon Queen still don't explain how you find the dragons."

"I am the last Dragon Queen, Enlai. If I died by an accident, like falling over a cliff, there would be no one to take my place."

Enlai thought over it for a moment, "But if, example, Xi-Wang killed you, he would be the next Dragon Queen? I mean King."

Tigress scowled when she heard Xi-Wang's name be said. She had totally forgotten him, but now he was back in her brain. Another problem she had to solve. But that had to be later, because now she had to stop a war. "I haven't studied the rules, Enlai, but I think so. Well, that is what Xi-Wang thinks, at least."

"And back to the answer again?"

The female tiger sighed, "The dragons couldn't let me die, because if that happened…"

"They would be without a Dragon Queen."

"So you get it."

"You let yourself nearly die…"

"Because I knew they would have to save me. They caused me to hit a stone platform coming from the cliff, so I wouldn't die. But my attempt got their attention and…"

"They took you to their world."

"Mentally, yes."

Enlai glanced at her, "You are pretty smart, you know that, right?"

Tigress smiled, but then her face became hard again. "Come on. We have to help the others." And so they ran in silence.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?!"<p>

Master Shifu calmly met the yelling. "Master Tigress' location is unknown for the moment."

"Liar!" Wang hissed at him, his Shadow Warriors behind him.

"Don't call him that or you'll be the liar! That's right! 'Cause we don't know where she is!" Po told them, arms crossed.

"You don't?" Wang asked, confused.

"We don't."

Now it was Master Lynx' turn, "You don't?"

"We don't!"

"You…"

"For the last time, we don't know!" Mantis yelled, stopping them all for asking it again.

Wang wasn't pleased, "Then where is she?"

"She left you?" Lynx said, somehow amused. "What a coward!"

"Don't call her that," Crane defended the missing tiger.

Lynx crossed his arms. "And why that?"

"Because you are the cowards!" Viper hissed, joining the discussion.

A loud 'Uhhhh' could be heard from both of the armies.

Po stepped forward, "She's right! You are the ones who can't do anything without a leader! You look at how desperate you are!"

Growls came from both Lynx and Wang. "The deal was that we should be her here by sunrise."

"I am sure that Master Tigress is on her way," Master Shifu tried.

"But she _should _be here right now!" Lynx growled.

"Some few extra minutes of waiting won't hurt anyone."

Wang got into a fighting stance, and the red panda immediately did the same. "Oh yes, it will. She was the one to decide this meeting. She was the one who would meet us here. But she broke that promise," the Shadow Warrior told him.

"I agree with the black clothed feline," Lynx said, "Enough of waiting. If she won't come, then we'll have to force her!"

Now everyone, the Shadow Warriors and the warriors from both the Dragon Palace and the Jade Palace, took their fighting stance.

"If I was you guys, I would totally disappear now before we will kick your butts," Po told them.

"Let's see that, panda," Wang growled.

"Yeah, let us see that, uh… Sorry, but what exactly are you? It's a bit hard to see with all that clothes…"

"Enough said," Wang growled. "But for your information, I am a leopard."

"I don't believe so."

Wang looked dumbfounded, "Wha…? I come from a family of pure leopards! Why shouldn't I be a leopard?!"

"Because Xi-Wang is a leopard and he looks way scarier than you," Po said sternly.

"Have you even met Master Xi-Wang?"

Po thought over it for a moment, "No… But he looks so scary in my mind!"

"That's just stupid!"

"You are stupid!"

"Can we stop this nonsense, and be serious again?!" Master Lynx thundered.

Master Shifu smashed his staff into the ground. "You are not welcome here. For the last time I ask you to take your warriors and leave. Master Tigress will not be forced to anything by any of you, I will promise you that."

"We'll see about that, old man," Lynx sneered. "So you believe you can decide over her?"

"I…" Shifu started but was cut off.

"As you may remember, I was one of her masters at her time at the Dragon Palace. The palace she chose over yours."

You could see how Master Shifu's grip on his staff tightened. His face showed pure anger, "You have no right to say such things. You don't know any of her reasons and you don't know any of her thoughts."

"Oh, but do you?" Master Lynx asked.

"Master Tigress will _never_ return to your palace again," Shifu hissed.

The lynx blinked, "So you decide that?"

For a moment it looked like the red panda was going to jump on the enemy, but in the last second he restrained himself. He couldn't lose himself to the anger.

"I won't waste any more time. I came here to get to the tiger, and right now I haven't even been close to what I wanted!" Wang said, and his Shadow Warriors prepared themselves for the upcoming battle, finding their weapons.

"Well said, kid. Hand over the tigress or we'll have to force you," Master Lynx told them and the warriors behind him took fighting stances.

Master Shifu hardened his glance. "No."

An enormous roar sounded from the two armies and the warriors from the Jade Palace tried not to be nervous.

But before the fight could start, something landed between Master Shifu and the enemies.

"Master Tigress," Lynx said.

"Enlai," Wang growled.

"_Gardener_," Shifu hissed with a voice dripping with poison. There was no doubt about that the red panda was sure that it all was the male tiger's fault.

"Wow, what a welcome," Enlai joked. "Are we late?"

"Yes, you are." Lynx pushed Enlai aside so he stood directly in front of Tigress, "Master Tigress, we were under that thought that you was running away from your deal."

Tigress growled, "And who told you that? I can say so much, Master Lynx, that I am no coward."

"Then are you going to keep your promise or what?" Wang asked, "We are many that await your decision."

"Of course I'll make my decision. But not here."

"You can't delay it anymore!"

Tigress calmly stared at them. "I am not delaying anything. I just suggest that we should discuss it a little more private place, like the Hall of Warriors."

Master Lynx and Wang shared a glance. "Very well."

The three of them started to walk towards the Jade Palace, and soon Shifu followed them. But Tigress shook her head, "I am sorry, Master, but I need to do this by myself."

Shifu hesitated for a moment, but then let her go. "Make the right decision, Tigress," He told her and then watched her go. All the warriors followed them with their eyes until they were completely out of sight.

"So do you know what her plan is?" Crane asked Enlai.

The male tiger shrugged, "Nothing else than she has made a deal with the dragons."

"Dragons?! How?!"

He sighed, "It's a long story, and I am not really in the mood."

Shifu's face darkened by anger. Tigress had somehow contacted the dangerous dragons, and now this gardener refused to tell him the details.

But just as he was about to say something, the entire ground under them shook.

* * *

><p>AN: So I am back again. I found it very funny that in none of the many reviews I got on the last chapter, no one freaked out about Enlai. I mean, I left him fighting with two armies! It's so funny, how all of you freaked out about Tigress, but poor Enlai… His feelings will forever be hurt. Seriously, I love you readers and all of your reviews, and when I noticed this, I just started to laugh! Poor Enlai!

Awesome knowledge: I wrote this chapter in one day.

If any of you readers know about Madagascar, then please check out my new story 'Triple Trouble'. Thank you!


	16. Time To Choose

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Was busy with my other stories, had to prepare for a VERY important audition (still waiting for answers), was nearly choked by homework and have started writing poems and make paintings. Wow, I do a lot of things!

So I am impressed over the many reviews I have gotten! While writing Behind The Golden Eyes, my goal was 100 reviews. We reached that, so shall we try and see if this sequel can get even success more than the first? We can do it people 'cause I have way more chapters left you! And, maybe, one more story to the 'Golden-series'!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda. Thought that? Silly you?

**The Search For Golden Times, Time To Choose **

"Not good! Not good!" Po exclaimed as he struggled to keep standing. Finally the shaking ground made him lose all balance, and he fell towards the ground. Enlai widened his eyes as he saw en enormous butt falling towards him, and quickly sprung away.

"Watch it!" he yelled as landed on a safe place, far away from the panda. His claws were buried into the ground to avoid falling himself.

Po had trouble speaking because his entire body was shaking. "Soooooooryyyyyyyyy…."

And then suddenly, after about ten seconds, it stopped. It took some time before people dared to speak again, they just simply couldn't understand what had happened.

It was Shifu who was the first to talk. "Is everyone alright?"

They all nodded as they weakly stood up. "Well, I was close to getting crushed under some panda's butt."

"Hey!"

"But I was lucky enough to survive," the male tiger finished. He looked around and they all shared confused glances. "What happened? An earthquake?"

Crane shook his head. "Maybe. A little one." He flew up to watch over the valley. After some time he landed beside them. "The village is okay. Everybody's just shaken, but that's all."

"What about Tigress? She's still in the palace," Viper said, worried about her friend as always.

They all looked at their home, but hesitated with moving towards it. "She told us to stay here," Monkey said quietly. "Should we check on her anyways or…?"

"We'll give her some time. Two minutes. If we haven't heard from her after that, we'll go and find her," Master Shifu told them as the final decision. He kept his glance on the Jade Palace, and his students were sure that he would do that the rest of the minutes.

"So what do you think it was?" Mantis asked as the all walked a little away from the red panda to give him some space. "An earthquake or something else?"

"I put my money on that Tigress got mad," Enlai said with a stern voice. "I am completely sure."

"So? I have known Tigress in many years and I've never seen her so angry that she can make the ground shake. But maybe you can annoy her enough to make her do something like this?" the bug teased her.

Enlai shrugged. "She sure has been mad, but I believe I would remember if she sent an earthquake after me."

"Maybe she just roared," Po told them. "Like really loud."

"Did you hear a roar?"

"No."

"Then she didn't roar."

"Maybe it was just one big fart," Monkey joked, trying to lift the mood.

Mantis jumped onto his shoulder. "I hope not."

* * *

><p>"I believe you now find my suggestion a little more… Convincing," Tigress said calmly as she looked at both masters.<p>

They both stared at her in disbelieve, trying to understand what had just happened. "You… You witch!" Wang hissed, his eyes flashing.

"I told you not to challenge the dragons," Tigress said, not feeling threatened at all. "At least you, Master Lynx, should know how much power they have."

The lynx was visible shaking. All his life he had served these creatures, and now they gave him a sign that he didn't want to follow. He looked at Tigress and then backed away.

Tigress saw this and became angered. "You wanted my decision. Now you have gotten it. I now want your answers."

Wang shook his head. "It's impossible. Nothing else than impossible. It could never work."

"But I believe so."

"You are crazy. There are no other words for it. Just as crazy as your father."

"Who was your leader," Tigress pointed out. "And you actually wanted me to be it too. But have you changed your mind? If so, then I suggest you to turn around and leave."

"I…"

She knew that they were confused. What they had come for was now not what they wanted, but they still had their pride. They could not just turn around and leave. It would be humiliating.

"So what will it be?" she asked again.

The two leaders looked at each other and then back at her. "We cannot work together. Fight to death would be a better solution."

Tigress turned her glance to Master Lynx. "I thought you were supposed to serve the dragons? What about now?"

"I… They cannot mean this!"

"You also said that before, but I was sure the earthquake would have changed your mind. Why should they show their powers in the exact moment that I needed it, if not they were behind me?" She asked, but didn't get an answer. As she got more and more frustrated, she used harder methods. "If my mother had asked you what would you then have said?"

"Your mother," the lynx hissed, "was on her way to destroy yourself. I knew that tiger only would bring something bad. But your mother, foolish as she was, fell in love with him. And suddenly, she had a baby."

"And I suppose that it was me. I was the mistake."

"Of course. You know how it all ended. Your mother was never supposed to have you, and she certainly did not give you the best family memories."

Tigress leaned against one of the pillars, trying to relax. "You must know about that than me."

The lynx huffed. "Of course I do! When your parents were fighting, who do you think was the one to feed you? I was. When you cried, I was the one to pick you up and comfort you." Now he was the strong one. Tigress felt suddenly weaker as she pictured the enemy in front of her, holding her when she was a little baby.

"My mother…"

He cut her off. "I must say you were much sweeter when you were a baby."

Wang looked at them, obviously confused. "I just think I will keep myself out of this talk," he said while holding up both of his hands.

Master Lynx tilted his head. "You look like your mother. On many different ways, of course. But there are still some points where I just can't believe that she was the one to give birth to you."

"I am not like my mother, that's true," Tigress hissed. "But that doesn't mean that I am not better."

The master from the Dragon Palace snorted. "You act like you knew her. Tell me, little girl, have long did you know your mother?"

Tigress eyes moved around, trying to focus on everything else than him. "A half year."

He let out a cold laughter. "And how well did you know her?"

She didn't answer on that. He continued with no mercy. "You only knew her as 'Master Mei-Hua', and you never even knew her well. But tell me, did you ever know her as 'Mother Mei-Hua'? For I was starting to wonder if that side of her actually existed."

That was the last straw for the tiger. With a roar she leapt at him, claws ready to rip him to pieces. But he dodged her, and she landed some meters away from him. "You know nothing!" she hissed and attacked again.

"Do you?" he asked while blocking her kick.

Wang continued being silent as he watched the two warriors fought. "Look out for the vase," he chuckled as they nearly hit some of the old objects. "Master Shifu wouldn't like to see it broken."

But none of them heard him, and just continued fighting. And while they did that, Wang gave himself some time to think. The plan had obviously failed, and now he knew that Tigress would never agree to be their leader. But why would he need her anyway? He could lead the Shadow Warriors; he was doing it right now.

What she had suggested would be madness. The Dragon Palace and the Shadow Warriors working together? It would never happen! He would make sure of that! Had the tiger forgotten why it was that the Shadow Warriors existed? They were created to stand against the Dragon Palace, to show the dragons some resistance. They would never bow for those creatures!

So what was he going to do? Right in front of were his two enemies, busy with fighting each other. Why not grab the chance while he had it? Slowly he managed to get one of his hidden knives out from his sleeve, and laid it correctly in his paw. He just needed to hit one of them, and for him who it was, wasn't important.

And so he let the knife fly through the air, directly towards the two fighters.

* * *

><p>The warriors looked up as they heard a roar coming from the Jade Palace. "Well, I guess the two minutes of waiting is over," Mantis said with humor, even though they all knew this situation was serious.<p>

Before the others even had the chance to take a step, Enlai was already sprinting towards the Hall of Warriors. What had Tigress now gotten herself into? So typical of her doing everything alone.

And now once again he had to save her. Not that he didn't enjoy the feeling of protecting his beloved feline. But still she had to learn to take better care of herself as he was getting tired of feeling nervous for her all the time.

The others were following him closely, just behind him. It didn't take him long time to reach the hale, and when he did, he suddenly stopped running. He immediately spotted Tigress, and felt a little anxious as he saw that she was fighting with the lynx. Though he trusted her strength, and was pretty sure she could handle him.

What really stopped his heart for a moment was the knife that was flying towards her. The female tiger was too busy fighting the lynx to notice it, and when she would realize the danger it would be too late. Enlai tried to move forward, but he also knew that he would be too slow to stop it. He let out a strangled sound as the fear hit him hard.

But the knife never reached Tigress. It never reached any of the warriors. It never did any harm. Because before it could hit anyone, someone grabbed it. Jie gracefully jumped in the air and grabbed the knife with a trained paw. He played with the blade with his fingers while saying, "I must say, Wang, you have gotten bad at this. You used to hit your target."

"Jie?" the Shadow Warrior said, obviously shocked. What was that mountain cat doing here?

Tigress and Lynx had stopped fighting and looked at the intruders. Tigress shoved him away and jumped towards her friends that were waiting for her. "I'm fine," she quickly said.

Lynx and Wang backed away slightly as they realized they were outnumbered. By the fact that they both had attacked the striped feline it was clear that her friends didn't like them very much.

"I don't think I heard your answers," Tigress told them. "I am sure we all want an end to this, so let me hear."

"I, as one of the dragons' faithful servants, can agree on your decision. Though, if I am allowed to have nearly none contact with those warriors, I would appreciate it. Then I would gladly end our war."

Tigress nodded satisfied. "And you, Wang?"

"No," he growled. "Never. Never will I shake hands with those cowards. I have no doubt that your father is disappointed, Tigress. He expected more of you."

"My father is dead," she answered flatly. "Then what are you going to do, Wang? Fight against the Dragon Palace and the Jade Palace?"

He shook his head. "No, I am not stupid. My army cannot defeat such many warriors."

"So you and your pathetic Shadow Warriors will turn around with your tails between your legs?" Master Lynx taunted him, clearly amused by the clothed warrior's situation.

Wang growled dangerously. "We cannot attack now. We are not strong enough." He looked away dreamingly. "But with some help we will be."

Jie and Enlai widened their eyes and sprang at him. But the Shadow Warrior was too fast, and the two former Shadow Warriors ended up slamming into each other. There they lay on the floor, tails and legs tangled into each other. "Paws off me!"

Tigress sprinted after Wang who was nearing the exit of the hall. But he reached it before her, and she had to growl irritated as she watched him disappear between the trees.

"Should we go after him?" Master Shifu asked her as he stopped by her side.

She shook her head. "It's too late now. He'll be by his army in a matter of seconds."

"But what was it he was going to do? I didn't really get him there," Po said, coming closer to him.

Tigress wasn't sure either and turned around to look at Enlai. He had to know it; why else would he jump at Wang so suddenly?

He caught her glance and sighed. "He is going to make a deal with Xi-Wang."

And then Tigress remembered how Enlai had told that many of the Shadow Warriors had considered getting Xi-Wang as their leader. The leopard had already many warriors, and if the Shadow Warriors joined him, it wouldn't look good for the Jade Palace.

"Where's Xi-Wang now?" Tigress asked, almost breathless.

Jie stood beside Enlai, sighing as well. "He has just entered the Valley of Peace."

* * *

><p>AN: So people. I got bad news for you. I have now gotten a role in my fourth play, and the training starts next week. So that means less time for my stories. Sorry. But I'll still update as soon as I can. Hope you understand. Hope you enjoyed.


	17. Hold Me Close

A/N: Back again my loyal followers! Have you been waiting for me? I think you have…

Thank for your support.

Oh for those of you who knows the game 'To The Moon', please check out my one-shot for it.

Okay, people. Many people have asked for it, so here it is! A chapter full of Tigress/Enlai romance!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times, Hold Me Close **

It was late evening when somebody knocked on Tigress' door. "Come in," she called even though she most wanted them to leave her alone.

"Master Tigress?" Lu Chu said as she walked into the room. "I didn't mean to disturb."

"It's alright," Tigress said while sitting up. She had been lying on her bed, but had not been able to sleep anyway. "Is something wrong, Lu Chu?"

"No…. I mean, yes. I don't like all this with this Xi-Wang, but else than that I'm fine. I just…" She sighed and shook her head.

"When I told you to stay hidden I actually meant it. If Jie had not found you it could have ended up pretty bad," Tigress told her with a stern voice.

Lu Chu sat down beside her. "I'm very sorry, Master Tigress. I didn't mean to disobey you, I just wanted to help."

Tigress nodded slowly. "Just make sure that you listen to me next time."

"Do you remember that at the Dragon Palace? It was such a nice time," Lu Chu said, suddenly changing subject.

"Maybe. Not that I am the one to judge it. My mind was not in my control at that time," Tigress said darkly. She was definitely not in a good mood, but who could blame her for that? Now wasn't really the time for laughter.

"Have you ever thought of what would have happened if you had stayed?" the mountain cat asked her.

Tigress didn't say anything. Yes, she had thought of that. If she never had doubted Mei-Hua. If she just had continued being a loyal student. If she just had stayed there… Maybe Mei-Hua later would have revealed that she was her mother and they would then have lived the rest of their lives as a happy family. Yes, she would have forgotten Master Shifu and the others, but maybe she would still have been happy.

"I can't change the past, Lu Chu. And with how things are looking now, I think it would be better if I focused on the future."

"What are you going to do, Master Tigress?"

Tigress sighed. "I'm not sure yet, Lu Chu. But don't worry about it, we'll figure something out."

The mountain cat nodded and stood up. "Thank you for the talk, Master Tigress." She was about to step out of the room, when she remembered something. "I left the Mister Enlai's house for a reason. Master Viper told me that it wasn't a good idea, but I want to give you this."

Her paw took something up from one of her dress' pockets and held it out towards Tigress. It was a little, but thick book.

When Tigress didn't answer, the servant continued, "It's your mother's diary. I found it in her room. I don't think any of the masters in the Dragon Palace knows about. I swear, I only read the first page. As soon as I understood that it was a diary I closed it again. I just think that you should have it."

But Tigress didn't as much as move a muscle. She just continued staring at Lu Chu with a blank look on her face. Realizing that she was going to take the book, Lu Chu laid it on her small closet. "I'll see you later then. Bye, Master Tigress."

The tiger didn't react when she closed the door. All she did was to stare at the little book, hoping that her glance could burn it. Now? She had the chance to learn something about her mother now?

It was just too stupid. If Mei-Hua had wanted her to know her better, than she should have taken the chance while she lived. Leaving this book to her daughter was just plain out cowardly.

Tigress leapt up and picked up the diary. But she didn't read it. She threw it. Just threw it. It hit the wall forcefully and landed in the other end of the room.

But now it was open. Two pages of it were facing the ceiling. Words… What had Mei-Hua written? Had she even mentioned her?

The curiosity was killing her. Maybe she could just read a single page… Just one… It couldn't hurt…

Oh, yes it could. It could take her heart and break it even more. It would leave her in pain and misery…

Just one sentence…

No! She wouldn't touch it! If she did her paws would burn up. She would lose her stripes. Her whiskers would fall off… For everything in the world she must not touch it!

Groaning, she laid down again. "Go away! She yelled to the annoying thoughts. Her head was in pain and she was starting to feel nauseous. Oh, some sleep could be nice right now.

But every time she tried, these golden eyes stared at her in her dreams.

* * *

><p>"Tigress?" Enlai called from outside her door. "Can I come in?"<p>

No one answered.

"Scratch that. Tigress, I'm coming in!" And so he did. Opening the door quickly, stepped into the room. Closing the door behind him, he watched the tiger on the bed. "Hi."

"Hi," Tigress answered, still looking at the ceiling.

"So I guess you don't want dinner?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Thought so. But the others are waiting for you in the kitchen."

"I said; I'm not hungry."

Enlai walked slowly closer. "Do you want company?"

She didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes. Please move a little, so I can sit." She did what she was told, and he took place on the bed. "You don't look well. Do you feel sick?"

"There's an army waiting outside the valley to kill me, and you think the thing bugging me is sickness?" Tigress asked him.

He laid a paw on her forehead. "You do feel warm."

"Enlai, I'm not sick. You know that."

"Maybe Xi-Wang wouldn't like to fight someone who is too weak to stand."

"That's a silly hope."

"I know. But it was worth a try." He sighed deeply. "So what are we going to do?"

Tigress eyes focused on the ceiling. "I don't know."

"Same here."

"Has Master Shifu said anything?"

"He had been talking a lot with Lynx, but I don't think they have figured something out."

"Great. We have no plan."

"That's what it seems."

Tigress closed her eyes. "Everybody will have to fight. And it's all my fault."

"No, it's not."

"If I just never had gone with Mei-Hua none of this would have happened."

"Well, you wouldn't have known me neither. Imagine how sad your life would be without me!"

A tiny smile spread on her lips. "Sad indeed."

Enlai carefully let a finger touch one of her stripes that decorated her head. "It's going to be alright."

"How do you know that? How do you know that no one gets hurts?"

"Because I'm so good at telling the future."

"No, you're not. You're just trying to calm me and you're not doing it very well."

"Ouch, that hurts."

Tigress groaned. "Change subject or something. I don't want to think of Xi-Wang right now."

"Uhm…" Enlai searched through his mind. "You better keep a good eye on Lu Chu. I think she's falling for Jie."

"That's pretty crazy, but I should have seen it coming. How's Jie handling it?"

"Well, I've never seen him blush before."

"A sight I want to see."

Enlai laughed softly. The grumpy mountain cat being in love was sure an entertaining thing to see. "Love's amazing." He gently stroked her forehead. "I'm not letting anything bad happen to you, you know that?"

"I'm not some cub you have to protect, Enlai," Tigress said with a tired voice.

"I made a mistake that time with Xi-Wang. I'm not going to put you in danger again."

"Enlai…"

"I was stupid, I know that. But when I get my claws on Xi-Wang he's going to regret it."

"You're not going to get close to him, Enlai."

"And why not?" he asked her slowly.

She made eye contact with him. "Because I'm not allowing it."

"You're not going to face him alone," he told her. When she didn't answer, he got worried. "Tigress? Please don't tell me you're going to do that?"

"Xi-Wang's my problem; not yours."

"I won't allow that! Shifu won't allow that!"

Tigress hardened her eyes. "Master Shifu isn't going to know anything."

"Then why are you stupid enough to tell me? Tigress, I'm not letting you do this."

"So you think you can stop me?"

"I know I can stop you," he gave back.

She snorted at the thought. "And how that?"

Suddenly his strong arms were around her body, holding her close to him. "What are you doing?"

"When I want to, my arms will feel like they're made of steel. You can't break my grip."

"We'll see about that," she hissed at him. She widened her eyes when she realized that he was right. Her own arms were pinned against her body and no matter how hard she tried, Enlai just didn't let go.

"Just give up."

"No."

"You're going to get tired at some point."

"Enlai!"

"Keep your voice down. If not, Shifu will come and check on us!"

"Enlai!"

"You know how mad he is going to be when he sees us like this!"

Tigress squinted. "It's you he's going to be mad at."

"You don't know what he'll think when he sees this!" The male tiger sighed. "Just get the crazy idea out of your head and everything will be fine."

"Everything will not be fine! That's why the idea came! I need to do something, Enlai!"

"You walking directly towards Xi-Wang will only lead to your death!"

"If we all fight his army then many more will be dead!"

"Can you stop playing a hero for just one moment?! Tigress, you are not responsible for everyone and everything!"

"I have to protect my friends!"

"And I have to protect you!"

"I guess we have a problem then," Tigress told him with a harsh voice.

Enlai gripped her even tighter. "Yes, we have!"

"And what are you going to do about that?!"

"What are _you_ going to do about that?!"

"Enlai!"

"What?"

Tigress growled. "You are so annoying!"

"I know."

"Can't you just mind your own business?"

"You are my business!"

"So what are you suggesting me to do? Welcome Xi-Wang and let him take over the valley?"

"I am suggesting you to believe that we can get through this together."

Tigress sighed and let her head fell back on his chest. "Sometimes I feel you are the only one getting this."

"Getting what?"

"You knew my father. You probably knew him better than I did," she whispered to him.

"I know what you feel about your parents, but I can assure you, Tigress, that your father truly cared about you. Why else should he send me to look after you?"

"He was just scared of Mei-Hua. Like everyone was…"

"You wasn't, I wasn't. She actually wasn't that scary."

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Please. The closest thing you have ever been to her was two meters."

"I would say one and a half. And she seemed very nice."

"That's just because you didn't know her," Tigress said darkly. She sighed and told him, "Lu Chu gave me Mei-Hua's diary."

Enlai widened his eyes. "She did? When?"

"Today."

"Well, what does it say?"

"I don't know; I haven't read it."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't want," Tigress said with a hard tone; both trying to convince him and herself.

Enlai's eyes became even softer. "Do you want me to read it out loud?"

"No!"

"It won't hurt!"

"Yes, it will! I don't need to know her sick thoughts!"

"Tigress, she wasn't…"

"You don't know her!"

"Do you?"

Tigress shook her head. "No, I do not. And it's too late now." When she looked at Enlai's face again, she suddenly changed subject. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you outside?"

"Do you want me to go outside?"

Tigress' eyes sparkled. "Not really. I am just wondering why Master Shifu hasn't kicked you out."

"Well, the others convinced him to let me stay here for the night. Though, I don't think he is liking it," Enlai said darkly and shuddered at the thought of the angry master. "I don't like that mouse."

"For the last time; he isn't a mouse."

Enlai just shrugged. "He looks like one."

Tigress grinned softly. They sat there in silence in some time, before Tigress asked, "When are you going to let go of me?"

"Never," he answered softly.

"And when you have to go to the bathroom?"

"That'll be a problem."

Tigress smiled and allowed herself to relax in Enlai's arms. It actually felt safe there; in this little room with him. Like all the problems couldn't reach her…

But she knew that they were just waiting for her to come out.

"I lied when I said I was born by the forest," Enlai suddenly said after some time.

"Really?" the female tiger said sarcastically.

He nodded. "I have a father." There was a long pause before he continued, "But I haven't seen him in years."

"Why?"

He moved his body a little, as if he was feeling uncomfortable. "My mother died when I was nine. Lived alone with my father after that. But after some years he found a new woman… To be honest, I just wished she would get lost in the wood. I never liked her, but my father did, so I decided to leave. I was thirteen at the time where I met the Shadow Warriors. They saw some talent in me and decided to train me. You know the rest of the story."

Tigress had been listening quietly while he spoke. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Don't be. I'm fine now, aren't I?"

She nodded slowly and relaxed again. Tigress briefly wondered what time it was. It felt like they had been there in an eternity. But it must be about midnight.

Xi-Wang wouldn't keep waiting. She had to do something before he would involve her friends in all this.

"Enlai, can you let go of me for a moment?" she asked him.

"Why? You better have a good reason."

"I have."

He grinned. "Then what is it?"

"Let me show you."

"Do you really think I am that dumb?"

"Trust me."

Enlai sighed. "I'll still hold on to your arm."

"You're really scared of what I can do, aren't you?"

"I know how many problems you can make, so it's best I keep an eye on you." He suddenly realized something, "Funny. That was exactly the same thing your father said about you when I was given the job to take care of you."

"Funny," Tigress said as she was allowed to stand. As soon as she could, she pressed her lips against his.

Enlai's eyes widened in surprise. But then he kissed back, and in a long time they just stood there. But finally Tigress pulled back, allowing them both to breathe properly.

The male tiger looked like he didn't know how to stand. "Wow! Tigress, I…"

He didn't had the chance to say more, before Tigress' fist hit him in the head. Enlai lost his consciousness in a second, and fell to the ground.

"Sorry," Tigress said softly, but then quickly left the room. She knew where Xi-Wang was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Enlai slowly opened his eyes while groaning. Where was he? Why did his head hurt? Why did he feel happy?<p>

And then he remembered.

"Tigress!"

Where was she? He was alone in her room, so she must have…

He didn't finish the thought, as he heard the sound of footsteps. He could hear that the person the footsteps belonged to was limping slightly. That person could only be Shifu.

And that was when Enlai realized it.

He was in Tigress' room.

Tigress was gone.

He was lying on the floor.

In her room.

With a bump on his head….

Shifu was going to kill him!


	18. Family Reunion

A/N: So sorry, people! But I am busy writing some chapters to my next story that'll be out soon! Hope you can forgive me!

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times, Family Reunion **

"Good morning, Master Tigress."

"Wang," the tiger greeted him.

He calmly looked at her. "You are early," the Shadow Warrior told her and they both started to walk.

"I don't see any reason to delay this further," she answered flatly. "Is he far away?"

"Just around to corner."

Tigress snorted, "Lovely."

"You were actually keeping us quiet worried. What if you didn't show up?" Wang hummed with a smile on his face.

"Xi-Wang knows he has the control of me. He wasn't worried."

"So you do know your uncle well."

"I can figure out what he thinks. I do not know him at all," she told the Shadow Warrior. "There's a difference."

Wang chuckled slightly. "You're right." He paused for a moment, before continuing, "And where's little Enlai?"

"In my room, unconscious."

"Well, that sounds pretty interesting. Mind to tell me what happened?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I don't think it belongs to your business."

"It is your room…"

"Listen, I am not here to talk with you. I am here to finish what Xi-Wang has in plans for me. Nothing else."

Wang nodded slowly. "And are you counting on returning to your palace?"

Tigress was silent, before saying, "That depends on what is going to happen when I see Xi-Wang."

Honestly, she didn't know if she would come out alive. But she could risk her own life or she could risk her friends' lives along with her own. This just seemed to be the best solution.

"And how's the lynx doing?"

"Master Lynx is happy with his choice." Tigress turned around to look Wang directly into the eyes. "You still have a chance to regret your choice."

"I will not," the clothed figure told her. "If we make peace with the Dragon Palace, then there'll be no Shadow Warriors. We will have no reason to be here. I will not let that happen."

"So you are just letting Xi-Wang take the lead?"

"What else is there to do? He knows what to do, and he'll help us."

Tigress glanced at him as they continued walking. Why were they both so calm? "I have to warn you; Xi-Wang has broken many promises."

"And yet he'll be a better leader than you."

"And what's wrong with me?"

"Too weak. Too… Emotional…" He uttered the words slowly. "Just like your mother."

In a second she had slammed him against a nearby tree, pinning him there. "My mother wasn't weak! And neither am I!"

"Then why are you here?" he spat at her. "Why aren't you going to fight?"

"I am!" she growled. "Just not with you." She gave him a final push, and then turned away from him and started walking alone.

Wang quickly got up and followed her. "Growl at Xi-Wang on that way, and you'll be dead before you can react."

"I know how to fight."

"Also against your own uncle?"

"Last warning, Wang; either are you going to stay away from my business or you'll…"

"I'll what? Think about it, princess. If I was scared of you, do you then think I would be here to welcome you all alone?"

Tigress didn't answer that question, but just walked right past him.

"Face it, oh great Master Tigress; you are not as strong as you think you are!"

"You are wrong," she answered with a cold voice.

"Master Xi-Wang knows your weakness, and he is going to use it against you," the Shadow Warrior told her. "And you won't stand a chance."

"You sound pretty happy about the fact that my uncle wants to kill me. But tell me; why the change of mind? Yesterday, you were ready to fight an army to get me as your leader."

Wang's face darkened. "The only reason why we wanted you was because we couldn't allow _them_ to get you."

"So you were basically just some stupid kids fighting about some stupid toy?"

"It's about honor! If we let them think they can get whatever they want, then we have lost. Simple as that," Wang answered her with a sneer.

The clothed warrior and the tiger were walking through the forest in the outskirt of the valley. The moon was shining down on them, and Tigress couldn't help but think about her friends that were sleeping in their beds. When they finally woke, she would be finished here. If she would win or not, time would show.

"And what about the rest of the Shadow Warriors? Are they happy with the choice?"

"If not, then they'll have to leave. Simple as that." They walked in silence until he continued, "You actually owe us, you know? Back there when we helped you get back to the Valley of Peace."

"When you weren't evil."

"I am not evil. I am realistic. I have to do what is best for my warriors."

"And this is it?" Tigress asked him, while shaking her head sadly.

"Apparently."

The sound of other voices began to grow stronger, and Tigress could see the warm light from a fire coming from somewhere behind the trees. And suddenly, they were standing in a clearing full of warriors.

There were over fifty. Some were wearing the black clothing that told her that they were Shadow Warriors, while the rest, animals of different kind, had to belong to Xi-Wang's own army.

They all became totally quiet when they saw her. They slowly picked up their weapons, and held them up, just in case if she was going to attack.

With her head high, Tigress just continued walking forward, leaving them closest to her to take a step back, making a path for her. On that way, she came into the middle, the warriors surrounding her.

"Well, look who is here!" a voice suddenly said, loud enough for everybody to hear. "Isn't that my lovely niece?"

Tigress felt how her paws formed into fist, but didn't say a word.

"I am so glad that you could come, dear Tigress. It would have been such a shame if I had to attack your beloved palace."

Some warriors stepped aside to reveal Xi-Wang coming towards the tiger. He looked absolutely satisfied. "Can I get you anything? I am sure I have tea enough for both of us…"

"I am not here to talk," Tigress cut him off.

"Of course not. But I am sure you would like to hear what I have to say."

Tigress thought over it for a moment. If this leopard had grown up with her father, then there was a good chance that he knew some information that she would like to know.

"That depends of how many that are going to hear it," Tigress answered him, referring to the many warriors around them.

Xi-Wang raised a paw. "Always so shy? But of course it'll be for only our ears. Come with me." He just turned around, leaving Tigress to decide if she should follow him or not. Quickly making her decision, the tiger walked after him.

They stopped in front of a massive tent. Xi-Wang let her enter first. "After you," he said politely. Tigress sent him a sharp glance but did was she was told.

Inside the tent, there was a table with two chairs on each side of it. Tigress took a seat before Xi-Wang even said anything. He took place in front of her and folded his hands.

"So what should we talk about?"

Tigress resisted t roll her eyes. "It was you who wanted to talk," she hissed.

"That's true. Hmm… I believe my brother could be an interesting subject."

"You grew up with him."

"Yes, I did. I was four years old when he was found outside my parents' house. No one knew where he came from or why he was here. My parents decided to raise him, to let him be my brother. I didn't exactly have anything against that, so we became quiet close. We trained Kung Fu together. We both wanted to be warriors, and that actually happened. But then he took on a trip to the Dragon City…."

"He met my mother," Tigress finished for him.

"Exactly. And suddenly I received a letter that I was going to be an uncle. Of course I would have expected being invited to a wedding first, but your parents apparently didn't like following traditions. And then you were born. I actually never saw you as a cub."

"Why not?" Tigress asked him.

"I actually tried to come. But each time he managed to send me a letter, telling that the time wasn't right for visitors. I guess it was that time when they didn't exactly get along. Months passed, and suddenly my brother was knocking on my door. I let him in and what I saw surprised me."

"What?"

"Well, he looked absolutely wild. He just started pacing back and forth, telling about Mei-Hua was acting like she had been brainwashed and that he couldn't live at the Dragon Palace anymore. And, of course, he told me about how he had fled with you and left you at an orphanage near the Valley of Peace. He was so… Angry. Swore that he would take revenge on your mother."

Tigress shook her head. "That's not right. He didn't hate my mother; he hated the dragons."

"At that time he hated them all," Xi-Wang said sternly. "And because I was his brother, I gave him right. Promised that we together would do something about it. And then we remembered the stories about the Shadow Warriors, the enemies of the dragons. After a lot of searching, we actually found them. I don't have the time to tell you about how we did it, but believe me when I say that it wasn't easy."

"You were both Shadow Warriors," Tigress said out loud as she realized it.

"Exactly. And my brother… He did everything he could to get the power. He trained to his bones cracked, did was he was told, showed true leadership. And suddenly," Xi-Wang snapped with his fingers, "He was the leader. Took all the decisions, decided everything. I helped him, of course."

"Until what?" the tiger asked, recognizing the story.

Xi-Wang sighed deeply. "We had a disagreement. I was just tired that nothing happened. Stealing, burn down some houses… None of that harmed the dragons. We managed nothing. But your father refused to change his plans. He kept doing everything so slow. So I decided to leave, do things on my own. Jiao-Long wasn't that angry about it, and we actually had some contact in the next couple of years."

"And what were you doing after you left?"

"Built a house, enjoyed my life, made some promises, got some warriors… And suddenly I had an army. But then I heard about my brother's tragic dead… I couldn't just ignore that. So I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Get some power and avenge my brother."

"And how exactly are you doing that."

"I get the power by killing you, and avenge him by killing you. My brother wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for your mother. But since she is already dead, you are the only one left to blame."

Tigress just stared at him.

Xi-Wang rose from his chair. "And thank you so much, Tigress, for bringing me some extra warriors. It is nice to be among Shadow Warriors again. And that Wang… He sure has potential. He knows what he want and isn't afraid of taking it. He reminds me of myself." His lips formed a smile. "Could just as well be my son."

He laughed while the hair on Tigress' back rose. He was lying, wasn't he?

"So, shouldn't we just be done with it? I am sure it won't take too long time," Xi-Wang said and walked outside.

Tigress stood up and followed him, while trying to make herself ready to fight him.

* * *

><p>Enlai was panicking. What should he do? What should he do?!<p>

The red panda stopped just in front of the door. Enlai stared at it with eyes widened in fear.

"Tigress, can we talk for a minute?" Master Shifu's voice sounded.

With only one idea in his head, Enlai took it. After clearing his throat, he made his voice very light and high, hoping it would sound like it belonged to Tigress. "Not right now."

"And why that?"

Enlai mentally cursed, but continued. "I am not dressed."

"Oh..."

Lifting his paw in victory, the tiger just waited for Master Shifu to leave again.

"I'll come back later then."

Enlai was totally quiet while he listened to the sound of the read panda's footstep getting weaker. When it was again silent, he did a soundless victory dance. He had survived! He had survived!

Now he just had to find Tigress, and make sure that she would survive as well.

And suddenly, the door was slammed open. Before Enlai could react, Master Oogway's staff was around his neck, choking him.

"Where is she?!" Master Shifu thundered.

Only able to let out choked screams, Enlai couldn't answer him. Instead he tried to hit him away, but the red panda just kept him pinned to the wall. "I give you three seconds, gardener, for you to tell me where she is. One."

Enlai's eyes widened in horror.

"Two."

He uttered a soundless scream.

"Three."

"Uhm, what's going on in here?"

Master Shifu's outburst had woken up Po and the rest of the Furious Five. They were now starring into the room with eyes widened in confusion.

Shifu loosened his grip enough for Enlai to let out a panicked, "This is not what it looks like!"

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for reading. You're all awesome!

I got important news for all of you! First of all; I have improved my profile and it now has a 'news sections'. Whenever something comes up that you need to know, it'll stand there. Remember to check it out many times, because I won't update it daily and can't tell when I am going to do it.

Another thing that you also can read in my 'news': I AM MAKING A NEW KUNG FU PANDA STORY! I can't reveal too much, but if you like 'Spread Your Wings' then you are going to love this one too. It'll be up soon.

Takker for al støtten, I kære læsere!


	19. Last Chance

A/N: I am sorry! I am so sorry! You guys were waiting! It's all my fault! But I am back now! And maybe I'll finally put some action into a chapter. I know you guys probably hate me for posting a new story all the time but… What can I say? I just can't stop getting new ideas!

Wow people! We are so close now! Can we break my review-record and get over 175 reviews? I believe we can…

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times, Last Chance **

"Don't kill me!" Enlai whimpered as Shifu laid his eyes on him again. What did he do to deserve this?

"Enlai, what's going on?" Viper asked calmly as she entered the room. By the way her master was acting, it couldn't be something good.

The tiger held up his paws. "I tried to stop her, okay? But then she kissed me and I got distracted…"

Po, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and Viper all dropped their jaws. Tigress had done what? Shifu just continued looking furious.

"Where is she?" he thundered again.

"Somewhere in the forest…"

"Why? And what exactly, gardener, what you doing in her room?"

"Not what you think I did," Enlai murmured angrily.

But with his big ears Shifu couldn't help but hear it. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind."

"I just visited her because I knew that she felt bad, and we talked, just talked, but then she told me she wanted to find Xi-Wang, but I got mad and said that she couldn't, but then she got mad, and I held her down, and then she got calm, but then she wanted to show me something, but I said no, but then she did it anyway, and she stood up and she kissed me, but then she punched me, and the next thing I remember is waking up here!" When Enlai finally was done, he was panting. "So technically it isn't my fault!"

"She's what?!"

The male tiger sighed. "Trying to find Xi-Wang, I know! We have to find her!"

Shifu scowled, but finally let him go. "He's right. Go search for her. We have to find her, before she finds Xi-Wang."

His students bowed and quickly disappear. Shifu then turned around to face Enlai. "And as for you, gardener… Where did he go?"

Enlai was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p>Tigress stood calmly as the felt the army's eyes on her back. This wasn't going to be fun. Not even easy. But the, of course, she still hadn't seen her uncle fight.<p>

But something told her that he wasn't going to stay away from cheating.

The leopard was busy with choosing a sword; he had way too many of them. And when he had used all them there were the spears… And then the arrows… And so it continued.

Tigress looked at her own paws. Those were her weapons. And she was going to use them.

But when was the fight going to start?

Xi-Wang seemed like he had enough time. He studied every weapon carefully, before putting it back down. Tigress raised an eyebrow, which he answered with a smile.

"Are we in hurry?" he asked her calmly.

"Yes, unless you want my friends to interfere," she told him.

He chuckled slightly. "And we wouldn't want that, of course." He sighed, and finally found the right sword. "I guess I'll just have to take this then."

Tigress let out a snort, and Xi-Wang looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You don't fight with weapons?"

"I am capable of doing it. I just prefer not to."

He laughed again. "You are such funny girl. But I will give you a fair chance." He stepped aside, so she had a full sight of all his weapons. "You can choose one if you want. I know there are many, but you should be able to find a special one you like."

Tigress hesitated. Her uncle would with no doubt use his sword in the battle, but still she felt like she had to prove she could do it without blades or any kind of weapon. But maybe it could save her life.

Deciding to take his offer, Tigress walked forward to examine her options. Finally, she found something she liked. It was a dagger, only about the length of her paw, and with a much decorated handle.

Tigress promised herself that she would only use it if it was absolutely necessary.

Xi-Wang's army formed a circle around the two fighters, cheering on their master. The leopard bowed to them, which caused them to laugh. When Tigress took her fighting stance they started yelling.

"Look at the kitty cat!"

"Aw! Doesn't she look pretty?"

"Ready to fight your uncle, little girl?"

Tigress growled, but then removed her focus from them. Xi-Wang was more important than them. She could do this; she knew she could. It was just another enemy to fight. Xi-Wang had made it clear that he didn't feel like he was in family with her.

She should do that same. It would make it easier.

Xi-Wang was playing with his sword, fighting some invisible enemy. When he was done, he turned to her. "You're ready? I can make them count to three if you want."

She snarled as his suggestion. Did he think that she still was some little girl?

The leopard looked at her with his head tilted. "Very well then. I guess we just have to start."

And suddenly, he ran forward. Tigress, surprised over his sudden move, stepped aside and dodged as he swung the sword just above her head. She then tried to kick his feet, but he jumped and forced his sword down.

Tigress rolled away, and got back up on her feet. Her dagger was hidden just inside her vest, ready to use by any second. But right now wasn't the time.

Xi-Wang leapt at her again, but Tigress jumped and made a split in the air; hitting him with her foot. He growled and made himself ready to use his sword again. But Tigress grabbed his arm and twisted it, trying to make him drop it.

By using his other arm, he swapped her away, hitting her hard in the face. Tigress was forced away, and stood still for a moment, awaiting his next move. She quickly felt her face with her paw, and widened her eyes slightly as she realized it was covered in blood.

Okay. He was using his claws. Maybe she should do the same.

Unsheathing her own natural weapons, Tigress made herself ready to fight her uncle again. This time, she jumped at him. She landed on his back and tried forcing him to the ground, but he managed to get a grip on her leg. He swung her away and as soon she landed on the dirt, a sword was coming towards her.

Moving quickly, she rolled away, but the blade managed to hit her side. The wound wasn't lethal, but is this fight was going to last long, then she would lose a lot of blood. Tigress held a paw on it, feeling how her vest slowly started to become wet.

Xi-Wang swung his sword around, smiling as his warriors cheered happily.

"You still have the chance to give up," the leopard reminded her with a smile. "I promise to do it quick. You won't even feel a thing."

Tigress straightened up her back. "No thanks."

Xi-Wang shrugged. "Well, it's your choice."

With that, he leapt at her again. Tigress blocked the attack, and quickly found her dagger. But before she could raise it, the sword had forced it down and out of her grip. The tiger watched as Xi-Wang picked up her weapon.

"And now I have two," he said while chuckling. The army laughed hard.

Her paws forming into fists, Tigress stood up again. Just great. Now she lost her only weapon. Great thinking.

Xi-Wang came towards her again, a weapon in each hand. Just as she dodged the sword, Tigress again had to move as the dagger came at her. She then kicked him on the hand, and the blade landed meters away from them. Though, he still had his sword.

He brought it down at her, but she stepped aside and hit him on the arm, forcing it down. The sword was now stuck in the ground, and before Xi-Wang could pull it up, Tigress hit him in the chest so he flew backwards.

She then picked up the sword, but threw it towards the circle of warriors, that had to step aside to avoid getting hit. Now none of them had weapons.

Xi-Wang was panting, and Tigress didn't hesitate at leaping at him. With a quick kick and a strong hit, he was on the ground, her holding him down. Her right front paw was lifted, claws unsheathed, ready to be brought down by any second.

The leopard grinned nervously. "Well, look how it ends! The little girl can actually fight!"

"I am no little girl. You really should have figured that out by now."

"And what now?"

She brought her face closer to his. "The deal was clear, Xi-Wang. I win, you leave."

"But you see, my dear niece, we have two different versions of what defeated is."

"I won't kill you."

"Why?"

"Because I am not such a person. But I'll make sure that you will spend the rest of your life in a prison."

He chuckled again and Tigress became alert. "And for what will you imprison me?"

"Threatening the valley, capturing me and my friends, and of course your attempt to kill me," Tigress told him.

"And you think my army will let you lead me away?" he asked her with a smile on his lips.

Tigress narrowed her eyes. "We had a deal, Xi-Wang!"

"Oh, I think I forgot to mention it for my warriors."

Tigress growled. What should she do? She couldn't take them all out alone. Her only hope was that her friends and master would appear.

But Tigress didn't have the chance to lay a plan, as a pain spread in her shoulder. She turned her head around to see Wang holding a bloody dagger. In a flash he had forced her away from the leopard.

Before she could react, other warriors had stepped forward. The forced her down on knees and held her there. First Tigress struggled against it, but the wound on her shoulder made her still.

Xi-Wang got up from the ground with Wang's help. "Thank you," he told the clothed leopard. Another warrior held up his sword. Xi-Wang gladly took it, and then turned to the captured tiger.

"You cheated," she told him sternly. "I won…"

"But my version of defeated is when the warrior is dead. I don't look dead, do I?" He chuckled and walked closer. "But you, on the other hand, are in serious trouble."

He placed his sword on her chest. Tigress looked angrily at him, but didn't say a word. She once again tried to get free, but her strength was disappearing along with her blood.

"I actually thought you would win for a moment. Luckily I have such loyal warriors." He looked over his shoulders and met Wang's glance. "I reassure you that you'll be rewarded. And much more than you can imagine."

Tigress could nearly see a smile form on the Shadow Warrior's lips, and Wang nodded to his master. By the way his eyes were shining, Tigress understood he had figured out the same thing as her.

And suddenly, before she could react, Xi-Wang swung the sword. It only took a second. Slowly, a red line going from Tigress' left side to the right began to appear. It was deeper than the first wound he had given her, and the blood loss was now a serious threat.

The pain wasn't burning like the wound on her shoulder. Instead she felt cold and she couldn't hold in a shudder. The red line continued to grow bigger as blood came from it.

Xi-Wang smiled to her. "Oh, I apologize. I really shouldn't be playing with my… victim. I will do an end of it now. Unless of course, the dear Wang want to do it." He handed the young Shadow Warrior the sword. "You truly deserve it."

Wang looked from Tigress, then back at the sword. He took a step forward, but then shook his head. "You should do it," he said while giving the weapon back to Xi-Wang. "You knew Jiao-Long better than I did."

"Very well then. If that's what you wish." He kneeled down to held up Tigress' head in his paw. She snarled at him, but he didn't let go. "Any last words? I will tell your master and friends about them if you want."

Tigress growled and made an attempt to bite him. Finally, he pulled away. Standing up, he made his sword ready. "Don't look so sad," he told her. "Think about it; you're going to say hello to your parents."

That somehow hurt more than the wound. Tigress glanced at the ground for a moment, before getting enough strength to look him in the eyes.

Xi-Wang held up the sword that was ready to come down and cut her neck. "Well…. Goodbye, niece."

"Oh no, you don't!" a voice yelled and Tigress looked up in surprise. On Xi-Wang's back was now Enlai, trying to force the leopard away from her.

Xi-Wang dropped his sword as the tiger sunk its claws into him, and the blade flew towards Tigress. It landed just beside her, scaring off one of the warriors that were holding her.

Having one arm free, Tigress shoved the other Shadow Warrior of her, and quickly got up. But as she tried to move forward, she nearly fell to her knees. Her legs kept shaking, but Tigress forced herself towards Xi-Wang that was busy with fighting Enlai.

Throwing herself at the leopard, she gave Enlai enough time to get up from the ground. Xi-Wang angrily shoved Tigress to the ground, by hitting her face with his paw.

Tigress tried to get up, but found that she couldn't. Her whole vest seemed darker as blood was everywhere. And suddenly, it didn't feel like she was fighting Xi-Wang.

At felt like she was back in the snow, trying to find her father. Everything was cold and wet.

The last thing she heard was Enlai's angry roar as she lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>AN: Seriously, guys? Like no one understood my shocker in my last chapter? So disappointed… I expected so many shocked reviews, but no… I guess I have to make it more simple: Xi-Wang's a leopard. Wang's one too (it was revealed in chapter 15). Try and look at the names. In the last chapter Xi-Wang said: "He reminds me of myself. Could just as well be my son." Does anyone get it now?

Again, love readers. Without you this story won't exist and etc. And I am so sorry for the delays. Like, seriously, I am! I am so glad that you keep reminding me of this story! And all your begging is completely welcome!

And another shocker: THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END! As some of you may have read; I am thinking of a continuation. But I want to hear your thoughts.

What do you think? Should there be a third story?


	20. Voices Of The Past

A/N: So sorry! But seriously, I do not choose not to update! I truly try! But it takes me about three days to write a chapter, and with all my stories and all the other things I have to do… I don't have a lot of time. But here I am!

We did it people! I am so proud of you! This story is now the one with most reviews! To thank you, I'll make a third story.

Okay, the first part of the chapter may seem confusing, but I think you'll figure it out. I loved writing it, btw.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times, Voices Of The Past **

"_I can't believe you are blaming me for this!" _

"_It's your brother! How can I not blame you?" _

"_When I get my hands on him…" _

"_Jiao-Long, you are dead. You can't even touch him." _

"_Then do you have in mind?" _

"_I still have some contacts with the dragons. I'll make sure they'll punish him the rest of his days." _

"_Your cruel side is starting to be shown." _

"_He nearly killed my… Our daughter, and you are expecting me to let him get away with it?" _

"_I know your temper; I honestly expected you to strangle him to death." _

"_I would if I had hands." _

* * *

><p>"Come on, Tigress."<p>

The female tiger came back to the living world with a groan. "What?" she asked groggily.

"Ha!" Enlai exclaimed happily. "I told him I could do it!"

"Do what?" she asked, while trying to clear her vision, but everything remained slightly blurry.

"Wake you up! Shifu gave me the job to do that hours ago! So how are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.

"Alright. What happened?" Tigress asked, realizing she was lying on her bed with a blanket over her.

Enlai was sitting beside her bed, trying to stretch out his back. "You went after Xi-Wang," he told her and then added, "Even though I told you not to do it. And you knocked me out. That isn't a nice thing to do by the way."

"I remember that," Tigress said slowly, smirking slightly.

"And so I and the others had to try fining you. I was the one that actually did it, but at that time he had already… Made that," he said while pointing at her stomach.

Tigress looked down and as she tried to sit up, she realized she couldn't. Both because of pain, but also because bandages were bound tightly around her wound. "Oh…"

"You passed out and I have to take care of Xi-Wang by myself. Then your friends came and helped me, even though I was doing completely fine!"

"Then why is your arm broken?" Tigress asked, seeing the cast.

"Why is your stomach cut open?" he asked back, not admitting that Xi-Wang had beaten him as well.

She raised an eyebrow, but then changed subject. "And what happened then?"

"Xi-Wang's army wasn't too happy about that, so we were in troubles. But then the mouse…"

"Master Shifu," she corrected him.

"Showed up and beat the… Well, let's just say there will go some time before Xi-Wang wakes up."

"And the rest of the army?"

"Yeah, that's the not so good part. They kinda got away, but I doubt there'll be any more Shadow Warriors. It sucks being that right now. No leader, and now when the dragons have showed them their power…"

Tigress nodded. "I understand."

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't trust him." <em>

"_You don't trust anyone." _

"_He told me he was a gardener, but then I get to know that he was working for you!" _

"_He's a loyal servant, that's true. But he won't harm her." _

"_What about the Shadow Warrior that shoved the knife into her? You said he was loyal too." _

"_Just not to me." _

"_And you let him take the lead?" _

"_I told them I wanted Tigress as their leader. You can't blame me for them not listening to what I said." _

"_I can and will." _

"_Even as dead, you are the most stubborn person I have ever known." _

"_With the exception of our daughter." _

"_Maybe." _

* * *

><p>"But we caught Wang," Enlai said suddenly. "And he told me what he did."<p>

Tigress remembered how the Shadow Warrior had helped Xi-Wang with winning the battle. "My shoulder…"

"Has been taken care of. You just need to rest."

"Then where's Wang now?"

"The others are keeping an eye on him. Don't worry; I have bound the ropes tightly."

"Has he said anything?"

"Nothing. Even his eyes seemed dead. There's something he isn't telling."

Tigress nodded slowly. "I know." She then moved slightly. "Do the others know that I am awake?"

"Nope. And I won't tell them right now."

"Why?"

"Because I have you all for myself," the male tiger said leaning towards her. "And because you are not looking forward to Shifu's scolding."

Knowing that he was right, Tigress scowled. "The anger of the mouse?"

"Exactly," Enlai smirked. "At least this time he isn't mad at me. It was you who ran off."

"And we got a happy ending to the story. Nothing to worry about anymore," Tigress murmured darkly.

"Yeah, but we were lucky."

"Aren't we always?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You are in a surprisingly good mood."

"I just escaped death. Why wouldn't I?"

"Good point."

"So what's going to happen to Xi-Wang now?"

"Chorh-Gom. You won't see any more to him."

Tigress took a deep breath. "I guess that is good news. I… Enlai, what has happened to your eye?"

* * *

><p>"<em>You are way too worried." <em>

"_I have the right to feel what I am feeling. And she's your daughter as well. Why aren't you…?" _

"_Because Shifu took care of her all the time while we were gone. Why shouldn't he be able to do that now, Mei-Hua?" _

"_All his mistakes…" _

"_Don't say we haven't been wrong as well. You can't say that we have been good parents, Mei-Hua. Now we have to trust him." _

"_I am not going to…" _

"_You are missing her." _

"_And what if I am? What then, Jiao-Long? I got less than a year together with her. Don't you think I am regretting it now?" _

"_Now is not the time to regret." _

"_It's too late now, I know." _

* * *

><p>Enlai's hand flew up to his left eye. "Yeah, that thing… Let's just say that Xi-Wang wasn't afraid of using his claws."<p>

"Did it injure your eye?" Tigress asked, clearly worried.

"No, I was quick enough to close it. It's going to be a nice battle scar, though."

Tigress reached up with her good arm and carefully touched the long scratch that was going from his eyebrow to under his eye. It was still fresh red, and as he said; when it healed it would become a scar.

She tilted her head. "It actually looks good on you."

"I look cool, right?" Enlai said proudly. "Like a real warrior!"

"You are a real warrior," Tigress told him. Surprisingly enough, she felt calm. She felt happy. A feeling that she had been missing for a long time. But now everything was over. Xi-Wang was defeated, the Dragon Palace was no longer a threat, all her friends were safe…

It was too good to be true, wasn't it?

But right now she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Thank you for helping me with Xi-Wang," Tigress told Enlai quietly.

"I really saved your life, didn't I? It's the third time actually."

"You are keeping count?" Tigress asked him.

"Of course I am," he smiled to her. With his good arm he reached forward and stroked her cheek. "You really kept us worried."

"I know."

"You really shouldn't have faced Xi-Wang on your own."

"I know."

"You nearly died."

"I know." She sighed deeply. "I apologize for that."

Enlai shook his head. "I don't care about apologies. I want a promise that says you will never do anything like that again."

"I can't do that," she told him. "You know that."

"Why?"

"I am a warrior; it's my job to fight."

"But you didn't choose to be a warrior, did you? What if you had been adopted by someone else? What if you had become a farmer? What if your dream life actually wasn't as a warrior?"

She understood him very well. She had been thinking the same thoughts before. "But this is my life. And I won't change it."

"You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too."

What she didn't know was that a certain red panda was standing outside the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>She's happy. You just have to leave her alone." <em>

"_We both know that I can't do that. I have been watching from the shadows way too long." _

"_You are still only watching." _

"_And that is because I can't do anything! I am just being a worried mother! And why are you chuckling?" _

"_Simply because you first start opening up when you are dead. You are getting soft, Mei-Hua." _

"_You forget the two minutes before our death. I believe 'soft' would be the right word to use at our conversation there." _

"_You have always been soft. You have just refused to let anyone see it." _

"_She is so much like me. It's like looking in a mirror." _

"_So sure look like her mother." _

"_Don't forget her father." _

"_She looks more like you." _

"_Maybe, but she is just as stubborn as you. Maybe even more." _

* * *

><p>Enlai heard the footsteps fading away. At least Shifu had been smart enough to not disturb them. "I just want to be sure; if I kissed you now would you then punch me?"<p>

"Maybe. I can't promise anything."

"I'll take the chance." With that he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Slowly they pulled away. "If you tell the others, I'll come after you," Tigress said, but was still smiling.

"Come on! I already told them that I proposed to you that time on the mountain."

"You did what?!" she almost roared at him.

"Just kidding; relax!" He started laughing softly. "You should have seen your face."

She scowled. "It's not funny."

"Of course not."

"So when can I come out of bed?" she asked him.

"When Shifu says so. By the way, are you in pain? It's a pretty nasty wound."

"I've tried worse."

"You don't say?"

Tigress carefully touched her wound on her shoulder. Now she was going to have a scar on both of her shoulders; she could never forget the wound the dragons had given her. "So what's going to happen now?"

"Xi-Wang's going to Chorh-Gom, the same with Wang I guess. Master Lynx and the others will return to their palace, and we are going to stay here. Unless, of course…"

"What?"

"I am not used to stay too long in one place, Tigress. You know that. I can't say that I am not missing travelling."

"I can't leave the Jade Palace, Enlai," Tigress told him sternly. "Not again."

Enlai sighed and leaned away. "I understand. But when we turn sixty or something…"

"I might consider it," she finished while smiling.

"That's a deal."

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you think she knows?" <em>

"_Why does it keep bothering you?" _

"_Because I want her to know the truth." _

"_Then why didn't you just tell while she was at your palace?" _

"_We have already talked about this, Jiao-Long. I would have scared her away." _

"_You told her everything she needed to know before the accident." _

"_And if she didn't believe me?" _

"_Then you have to trust that she'll understand. She needs time. And you should stop worrying. You are dead; enjoy it." _

* * *

><p>"I have been thinking if you could talk with Shifu," Enlai said calmly.<p>

"About what?"

"Us."

"Enlai, if I told him that we are…" She had trouble with finding the words.

The male tiger smiled. "In a relationship?" he suggested.

"Whatever," Tigress quickly said. "If I said that he would be after you before you can…"

"Scream? I know that. But I am willing to risk it." He sighed. "And I know he will allow it."

"Why?"

"Because he wants you to be happy."

Tigress thought over his words and said nothing.

"And I want you to be happy too," he told her with warm voice. "And you might want to hear the good news."

"What?"

"Jie and Lu Chu are going to stay together."

"That was kind of unexpected."

"They are happy. Even Jie. He has stopped being a Shadow Warrior, and when they leave, they'll find a house somewhere."

Tigress smiled. She was truly happy that Lu Chu got what she wanted, but she still had trouble trusting Jie.

"I'll go tell the others that you are awake. But before I leave there's something you need to do."

* * *

><p>"<em>She's happy." <em>

"_I can see that." _

"_Without us." _

"_Mei-Hua, when the time is right, you'll get an eternity with her." _

* * *

><p>Tigress raised an eyebrow. "What?"<p>

"This," Enlai said while throwing something onto her lap. "You need to read it."

"No, I don't," Tigress said while glaring at her mother's diary.

"Yes, you do. If not, you'll never get inner peace. You know that." With that he stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll see you later."

Tigress didn't answer but continued to stare at the little book. Couldn't she just burn it?

But finally, after five long minutes, she opened it.

* * *

><p>AN: So sorry for the wait guys.

First notice; there will be a third story. More information will come in the next chapter. Take it as a gift for all the reviews.

Second notice; I have gotten a new account in here where I am writing stories with another author in here. It's called '**Animation Lynx Angel**'. Seriously, try and read the profile. It'll explain everything. It will also explain why I haven't been updating lately *blushes*.

Again; thank you, guys!


	21. Last Words

A/N: Yeah… I know you guys hate me. But I love you very much! And your reviews… Oh they make me laugh. "I love all your stories, but please update TSFGT next!". No matter which story I update, I usually get a review like that. Love you, guys.

So there's only one more chapter back. So enjoy the last part of this story.

By the way: Jiao-Long means 'Looks like a dragon'.

I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times, Last Words **

The book's pages were slightly yellow, caused by its age. And the signs… Beautiful made.

And yet she didn't want to read it.

But finally Tigress pulled herself together and with shaking paws, she found the first page.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary. <em>

_Today is my fifteen years birthday, and I have decided to start writing in you. Then I have something to do when I am bored. Which is often. _

_Right now, I am in my room, supposed to be studying. Master Beat is at least thinking I am. "As the Dragon Queen you have responsibilities…" I can almost hear him saying that right now. _

_But you know what? As the Dragon Queen I also have a life. That's why the scrolls can wait to tomorrow. _

_Training. I like that, actually. I am proud to say that I am a strong female. How many can say that? My fighting skills are almost perfect. Even though Lynx won't admit it, I know that he is proud. _

_Too bad that I am stuck here, not showing the world my powers. _

* * *

><p>Tigress stopped reading, looking up from the book. At least this was a start. But it wasn't what she wanted to read. She didn't really care what her mother was doing while she was a teenager.<p>

No, she wanted to hear about her family.

As she looked through the book, Tigress understood that her mother hadn't been writing in it every day. There could go days, weeks, months between her messages. Sometimes even years.

But after scanning the pages with her eyes for a time, she finally found something she was searching for. A name. Jiao-Long.

And so she started reading again.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary.<em>

_Today was… Different. For the first time in my life I have met another tiger. _

_I was walking through the city when I saw him. He's a soldier, coming from the east. He's name is Jiao-Long. Funny, right? I never can get away from dragons. But he kind of fit his name. He is strong, independent, stubborn… Handsome, actually. No matter how much I have to deny it. _

_He is pretty mystic too. Doesn't say a lot, but yet I can't get my eyes from him. _

_My dignity is falling quicker than I can catch it. _

_Stupid males. _

_But I agreed to meet him again. _

_I am not sure of what he wants. But he seemed like he was glad that he has found me. I sure hope so. I am risking my tail by meeting him. _

_If the masters knew, they would be so disappointed. But I won't listen to them right now. _

_I am the Dragon Queen. I know what to do. And this seems right. _

* * *

><p>From the date Tigress could see that Mei-Hua had to be about twenty when she wrote this. A little younger, maybe. Tigress' brain was too busy imagine how it must have been.<p>

About a month later, her mother wrote again.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary. <em>

_Today I presented Jiao-Long to the masters of the palace. They weren't happy, but I simply don't have the energy to care right now. Jiao-Long is making me happy, and they have no right to take him away from me. _

_At least he is a warrior. They should be happy that he is not some kind of a book nerd. _

_He is actually very good at fighting. If it was not because of my dignity, I might say that he is just as good as I. _

_It won't last before he is moving in. Where else can he stay? In one of those villagers' houses? No, he deserves better. And if he can't find a place to stay, he would have to leave. _

_The Dragon Palace is big enough for him too. _

_I am sure that dragons would allow it. He is a fine warrior, and has a pure heart, even though he wants to hide it. But I can see it. _

_Even though I have never been the biggest fan of romance, I still can't help but think that he is the one. Even though I should be smarter than some village girl in love. _

_But I have decided to listen to my feelings. I know what is right, and I am doing what I must do. _

_Then the masters can think whatever they want. _

* * *

><p>Tigress could feel her own heart pound against her chest. It was just so weird to finally hear her mother's thoughts.<p>

But somehow it felt comforting.

And so she continued reading.

The next she found was written about a half year later.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary. <em>

_First of all, I would like to apologize for my absence. But a lot of things have been happening lately- which only make it more weird that I haven't written it in you yet. _

_But I can tell you, that Jiao-Long is now living in my palace. A wedding still hasn't taken place, but it should soon. Hopefully. _

_The masters aren't so happy, but they have learned to live with him. Jiao-Long isn't the biggest fan of them either, but he ignores them to make it all easier. With time, it will be better. _

_But I believe the big news is that I am pregnant. And the fact that I am happy about it. _

_The masters do not know anything; I haven't told them yet. But it can't be a secret for long. _

_I am going to have a child… The thought itself is crazy. But still, I am very happy. _

_It's going to be a girl. I know it. The tradition will carry on, and she will be the next Dragon Queen. _

_I am already thinking of names… _

_Jiao-Long is happy too. I can see that he is looking towards it. And just to be completely honest; I can wait to see him holding our child. _

_A tiny Jiao-Long… _

_Sometimes the world just surprises me. _

* * *

><p>Tigress' throat had started hurting again. That was one of the reasons why she didn't want to read… Wait. Actually, it was not one of the reasons.<p>

She had thought that Mei-Hua had been frightened of the thought of having a child. That she would feel like her entire world was crumbling down.

But instead she had been happy.

The world did surprise her too.

The next pages were blank, until she finally found this short message.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary. <em>

_The child has arrived. And she is absolutely wonderful. A little me. _

_Perfect little stripes. Perfect little tiny paws. Perfect golden eyes. _

_And yet I am not happy. _

_Jiao-Long isn't either. He is barely with her. I can't help but think that he has regretted his choice. _

_The love is fading, and I just hope that he realizes it too. _

* * *

><p>So that was when things had started to go the wrong way. Tigress knew how the story had ended, but she still had to read more. What had Mei-Hua thought about all this?<p>

The diary didn't give the answers at first. The next twenty pages were blank, only some few words had been written down only to be covered with ink. Nothing that could help her there.

But finally, Mei-Hua wrote again.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary.<br>_

_I have now fully become the Dragon Queen after finally meeting the dragons. With their knowledge, I can only do good for my city. It will become stronger and soon we can show all of China what we can do. _

_And the Shadow Warriors will feel our anger. I cannot let them continue their work. _

_That's why I have to make tough decisions. You can't blame me for that. _

_She's gone. Jiao-Long took her with him as he left. I don't know where she is, and the dragons told me it was best to let go of her. Knowing that they are right, I am doing what they said. _

* * *

><p>The next messages didn't say anything about her or Jiao-Long. Only some few words about how the life in the palace was and how stronger she had become.<p>

Tigress sighed. Once again, she actually felt sorry for her mother. But what could she do now? Everything was just too late.

But then she found something interesting. A message Mei-Hua had written the day when Tigress had arrived to the Dragon Palace.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary. <em>

_Today my daughter finally arrived to her home. She doesn't know anything about it, and I am not planning to tell her it. It is hard, though. But I know that the truth will scare her. _

_It's better that she doesn't know anything. She's happy here, I can already see that. _

_My feelings for Shifu are mixed. I want to thank him for giving my daughter safety while growing up, but I want to punch him for destroying her childhood. If I see him again, I might do both. _

_She is just as I imagined. My daughter. She still looks like me. But she reminds me of him. And I don't know what to think of that. _

_But hopefully her trust will become bigger than her stubbornness. _

_It's so hard calling her Tigress. It's not her name. I know that, but she doesn't. Every time I look at her, I can see her as a cub in my arms. _

_The lies that I make are necessary; I cannot bear to lose her again. _

_But now she is back. _

_My daughter, Fang-Hua. _

* * *

><p>As she read the last sentence, Tigress dropped the little book. Eyes widened in shock, she stared at the diary that now was lying on the floor.<p>

She had a name.

She finally had a name.

When she had been little, she had thought of it a lot. Viper, Monkey, Mantis and Crane all had real names. Shifu had just followed the tradition and given them new ones.

But she had only had 'Tigress'. She had been ashamed of it, actually. She and her friends had never spoken about it, even though they could figure out the truth.

When she grew up, she had pushed the thought away. Everybody used the name 'Tigress' and that was good enough. Even while knowing Mei-Hua and Jiao-Long she hadn't thought further about it.

But now she knew it.

_Fang-Hua. _

But what now? Another choice. Tigress or Fang-Hua? The past or now? She knew what Master Oogway's answer would have been.

Fang-Hua. She had just gotten her real name, and to be honest she didn't want to lose it again.

A knock on her door pulled her away from her thoughts. "Come in."

First she thought it was Enlai, but then she noticed how short the person was. "Master Shifu," she said and quickly bowed, forgetting her wound on her stomach. But the pain that came quickly reminded her.

"You should be more careful," Shifu gently reminded her. "There is no use to hurt yourself more."

"My mistake."

The red panda placed himself beside her bed. "The gardener told me that you had awakened. How do you feel?"

"Better. It'll probably take me some weeks before I can get back to training…"

"That was not what I asked for," Shifu said warmly. "Training can wait."

Tigress nodded silently. "Okay."

"Are you alright?" her master asked again.

"As I said…"

"I am talking about something else." He paused before continuing, "The gardener also told me that you was reading something important."

Tigress moved her eyes away from him, focusing on the old diary. Shifu waited patiently for her to answer. Finally, not even looking up from the ground, she said softly, "I have a name."

Shifu smiled slightly and nodded for her to continue, "I see."

"It's Fang-Hua. My mother wrote it down…" She trailed off, and became quiet again. Shifu too was silent, as he didn't dare to say anything out loud. "I don't know what to do," Tigress admitted, voice full of shame.

"I am not the right one to tell you…" Shifu began, but Tigress cut him off.

"Yes, you are. You are my master; you know what to do."

The red panda's face slowly turned into anger. "I do not! And I have no right to decide over you!"

"You should!" she gave back. "If you had decided then I would never had went with Mei-Hua."

"I let you go with her! I took the wrong decision. I could have stopped it, but did not." He paused before continuing, "That's why you should make your own choices. Then maybe things will be the right."

Tigress glared at him. "My life is a mess right now."

He smiled gently. "It will be better. I promise."

"I guess you are right. No armies to try and get me. No crazy uncle. No Mei-Hua to try and…" She couldn't finish the sentence, but changed subject. "I'll give Master Lynx the power to decide over the Dragon Palace. If their will come any trouble, then he will tell me. And after what I have heard, there should be no more Shadow Warriors."

"That's good news."

"But I still feel torn… Am I doing the right thing? Giving up all my power?" she asked him.

"I cannot give you the right answer as nobody knows it. But from what I believe then, yes, you are doing the right thing," he told her. "And I am glad that you have decided to stay here."

She smiled at him. "I am glad too."

Shifu cleared his throat and stepped back. "I am sure that the others would like to see you. Can I send them in, Ti…?" He looked at her, the question in his eyes.

"I'll stick with Tigress," she said quickly. "Fang-Hua just doesn't fit in my mouth."

He smiled back at her. "If that is what you wish. Oh, and I couldn't help but hear you and the gardener talk."

Tigress widened her eyes, and blushed slightly, though her fur hid it. How much had her master heard?

"And he can stay here. If _you _want," Shifu added.

His student smirked. "It would be nice."

"But I swear, if I hear him say the word 'mouse' again…" He would have continued, but then he noticed what Tigress was doing.

She was laughing. Throwing her head back, she was chuckling while facing the ceiling.

When was the last time he had heard her laugh like this?

Shifu smiled, and took another step back so he was standing in the doorway. "Tigress, I cannot know what your parents would think. But I do know that I am proud of you."

She smiled and nodded, and he disappeared around the corner to find her friends.

When he had left, Tigress suddenly realized it. Here, sitting on her bed, reading her mother's word and finally hearing Shifu saying the words she had been missing…

She felt something new.

She felt peaceful.

* * *

><p>AN: One more chapter to go, people! Looking forward to it? I am!

The information about the next story will come on my profile but also in the next chapter.

Thank you for reading.

But come on, dear readers! Let us reach the 200 reviews!


	22. Epilogue

A/N: Here we are, people… The last chapter. Sad, isn't it? But you know there will be a third story.

I have to say that I am actually a bit sad. Endings are never fun… But hopefully 'Widen Your Golden Heart' will come out soon.

LOOK HERE PEOPLE! Thank you for the attention. The third story will be called 'Widen Your Golden Heart' and will be out when 'Shadow Of The Past' and 'Undercover Stripes' are finished. There will be a lot of Tigress/Enlai romance in it, and yes, after all your begging, I will make a scene where Enlai is jealous. You have begged tall through this story, but I never found the opportunity to write it.

Thank you for all the support I have gotten while writing this story. I love you guys! Over 200 reviews! That's just amazing! I hope you'll love the third story as well!

For the last time in this story (sobs) I do not own Kung Fu Panda.

**The Search For Golden Times, Epilogue **

"Isn't this just great?" Enlai asked, while picking up a chopstick. "Everything is just perfect!"

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you are overreacting a little. It is just noodles." She smiled, and picked up her wooden stick too. "But Po would be proud of you."

"Of course he would," Enlai told her while smirking. "I am his new best friend."

"Just because you are living in the palace doesn't mean you are one of us," the female tiger said, taking in a mouthful noodles.

Enlai winched. "Ouch. That hurt's! So it means that I am not a person that likes using all his time in a training hall?"

"Maybe."

"Admit that I am getting closer and closer to you guys. I am just not a 'Master' but I don't think that is something to be proud of."

Tigress glared at him. "Thank you," she said sarcastically.

"You are welcome," he told her while leaning back in his chair. "But don't take it as an insult. I just don't like having such a big responsibility."

"Correction; you don't like having a master," Tigress said, eyes shining brightly.

"Hey, I am fine with having a master," Enlai said, but then paused before continuing, "Just not yours."

"Don't worry; Master Shifu doesn't like you either."

Enlai rolled his eyes. "Wow! Thank you very much for comforting me! You are so perfect at doing that!"

"If you want comfort, go to Viper," Tigress told him. "But I like your compliments."

"I knew it!" Enlai exclaimed. He leaned forward to look her into the eyes. "So are you enjoying our d…?"

"Dinner," she finished for him and nodded. "It tastes delicious."

"There nothing wrong with saying the word 'date'," Enlai reminded her. "It's not cursed or anything."

Tigress squinted. "But I don't want the whole village to hear me saying it."

"Why? Too ashamed? Come on, I am not that embarrassing," he joked.

"I am not saying it, because I like privacy," Tigress quietly sneered at him. "Enough said."

"Shy kitty?"

"Enlai, this is seriously not the time."

The two tigers were sitting in Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, enjoying a bowl of noodles. Shifu had finally allowed Enlai to stay in the palace. The others had already forgiven him for betraying them at that time with Xi-Wang, and everybody was just happy.

And then Enlai had asked Tigress out to eat with them.

It was nice, actually. But she still watched her words.

Enlai cleared his throat. "Now when you are in a good mood, there is something I have to tell you."

Tigress widened her eyes, seeing how serious Enlai's face was.

Was it something important?

Enlai sighed and looked around nervously. "It's really hard to say…"

"You can just leave it there," Tigress told him sternly. "Say it."

The male tiger was wringing his hands. "Okay. I'll just say it then." He paused, taking in a breath. "Wang didn't escape by himself."

He looked at her in almost fear, and she knew what he was talking about. Xi-Wang had been send to Chorh-Gom, but Wang… Wang had somehow escaped his bounds and had run off in the middle of the night. It was no use to search for him, so the warriors had stayed in the palace instead.

"I know," Tigress said softly. "You helped him."

"Wha…? How do you know?" he exclaimed.

"The floorboards creak, even when you try to be soundless. You are nearly just as bad as Po when you are trying your stealth mode," Tigress told him, smirking slightly. "I couldn't help but hear you."

The smile had disappeared from Enlai's face. He had been so proud when he had thought that no one had heard him. "Oh… How much did you see?"

"You talking with Wang," Tigress said calmly. "And then finally you cut the ropes."

"I did… Are you mad?" he asked her.

"Not really, actually. I believe you did the right thing." She paused, but then said, "Wang was only trying to do the best for his warriors. I can't blame him for that. But I am pretty curious of what you were talking about."

"He had figured out the same as you. Congrats for doing that by the way."

"So Xi-Wang is his father?"

"He wasn't hundred percent sure. Xi-Wang never said it out loud, and Wang grew up alone with his mother until he found the Shadow Warriors. He knew that his father only had seen her mother one time, when they… You know. But all the facts say that they are related," Enlai told her.

Tigress nodded slowly. "That would explain a lot. But why did you let him go?"

The male tiger sighed. "He was my friend. We fought together, you know? And like you said; he only tried to do the right thing." He sighed. "He won't be able to get the Shadow Warriors back together. He knows that too."

"So it's over?"

"It's over. And we can only be glad about that, right?"

"I am glad, yes. But what about you?" she asked him, watching him closely.

Enlai rubbed his neck. "I was once a Shadow Warrior, but now I am living with you guys. I guess you can call that a promotion."

Tigress smiled satisfied. "You are on your way to becoming a master."

"It actually sounds good, doesn't it? 'Master Enlai'! I could get used to hearing that."

"It won't come from my mouth."

"Why are you so mean today?" he joked with arms crossed.

"Because you need someone to keep you down a little. You might get in trouble if you keep acting like this."

"Come on! I can make Shifu like me! Actually, let's make a bet. I make Shifu like me, and you'll call me 'Master Enlai' for a month!"

Tigress shook her head. "That is something that will not happen."

Enlai held out his paw. "A bet?"

The female tiger thought about for some seconds, before shaking it. "A bet."

"Great! So what does your master like?" he asked with an innocent voice.

"Everything but you."

"That's not true!"

"In some way it is."

The two tiger left the conversation and started eating again. "So it looks like Kang likes his job," Enlai said. Tigress turned around to see the mighty gorilla walking around, collecting empty dishes.

"Mr. Ping enjoys having him here."

"And so does the children."

Tigress raised her eyebrow when she noticed how Enlai was smiling when he looked at the little bunnies and ducks.

Enlai noticed her glance. "You have to admit they are cute."

"On some points," she answered coldly.

"Hey, I am not convincing you to do anything here! Are you crazy?! Us two… And a little us? How can you even think that?!"

"I didn't. You did," Tigress said while pointing at him with a chopstick. "And it won't happen."

"Of course!" Enlai exclaimed and then murmured, "Marriage comes first."

"Enlai!"

"Just kidding! You know me!"

Tigress scowled. "And you are still not funny." They finished eating their noodles, stood up and left some money on the table.

"Time to return to the training hall, shall we?" Enlai said as they walked out of the shop.

"We probably should," Tigress said and started walking towards the stairs. "Shifu would be happy to see us training."

"Right!" Enlai said and followed her.

As they climbed the many stairs, Tigress suddenly said, "I have been wondering about something."

"What?"

"That key of yours that Po broke."

"Yeah, I got to find another way to open my chest."

"What is in it?"

"You know, money and that kind of stuff. And of course the new wooden statue of you."

"What?" Tigress asked.

Enlai shrugged. "Since you lost the first one on your father mountain I decided to make new one to you. And it's coming along nicely."

"Thank you," Tigress said quietly, remembering the first little statue Enlai had made of her.

"You are welcome. It is soon finished, actually. By the way, do you think Shifu would like one of those? I can make one…"

"Bad idea," Tigress warned him. "Just don't do it."

"If you say so," he said. "But maybe…"

"No…"

"Okay. No statue to him then," Enlai declared. "So what are we going to do now?" he asked after some minutes.

Tigress shrugged. "I don't know. Just try an enjoy it?"

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Probably."

Enlai looked at her. "So that's our plan?"

Tigress looked up to see the Jade Palace in the distance. "I believe so."

**The End**


End file.
